


Дети Зимы

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blink-and-you-miss-it reference to sexual abuse (not of children), Canon-Typical Violence, Clones, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Non-Sexual Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После провальных попыток воссоздать сыворотку суперсолдата ГИДРа попыталась клонировать Капитана Америку из генетического материала. Увы, эффект сыворотки не передался через гены, поэтому вместо армии маленьких Капитанов она получила горстку слабых, астматичных, аллергичных и беззащитных крошечных Стивов.<br/>А потом на последствия неудачного эксперимента наткнулся Зимний Солдат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дети Зимы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter's Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771769) by [Neery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neery/pseuds/Neery). 



*******  
База должна была быть заброшена.  
В записях, которые он нашел, место значилось как известный склад, плохо организованный и еще хуже охраняемый. Солдат намеревался пробраться туда, спокойно пополнить запасы, и никак не ожидал застать пункт назначения освещенным и обитаемым. Кучка ученых ГИДРы вела негромкий, но жаркий спор между рядами и рядами крошечных парт. Несколько парт были сдвинуты вместе, образуя один большой стол, заваленный маркерами и бумагой.  
Вокруг стола собралась группка детей.  
Было в этих детях что-то странное. Он заметил это не сразу, занятый оценкой угроз: ученые были в основном безоружны и совершенно нетренированы, но у двери обнаружился одинокий охранник – рассеянный, невнимательный. Он беззвучно осел на пол, когда солдат, подобравшись со спины, сомкнул металлический кулак у него на горле.  
Он повернулся посмотреть на детей еще раз.  
Они были похожи, как родственники. Все мелкие, тощие, светловолосые и узколицые. Они выглядели… знакомо, как… как… _Стив Роджерс_ , подумал он, но это было глупо. Роджерс – Капитан Америка – двести фунтов смертоносных мышц: ничего общего с этими хилыми малышами.  
Голова закружилась. А потом один из ученых заметил его. Комната пришла в движение – дети и воспитатели бросились врассыпную, оставив позади единственного мальчика, который слишком тяжело дышал, чтобы убежать.  
Солдат замер, глядя на него.  
Мальчик смотрел в ответ: испуганный и задыхающийся, но, похоже, слишком упрямый, чтобы расплакаться – и внезапно солдат понял, что делать.  
– Спокойно, – сказал он, опускаясь на колени. – Лекарство с собой, малыш?  
Он протянул руку – _медленно, осторожно, не спугни его_ , – и вдруг мальчишка схватил его за запястье и дернул, ударил в бок тощим плечом, навалился. Это был бросок дзюдо, сильный и быстрый; такой, который в правильном исполнении позволил бы пятидесятифунтовому ребенку уложить взрослого человека на лопатки.  
Мальчишка провел прием идеально, но сработало это главным образом потому что солдат не ожидал ничего подобного. Он рухнул на пол и секунду лежал неподвижно, пытаясь вдохнуть. Мальчик вскочил на него сверху, потянулся к пистолету на поясе...  
Зимнего солдата можно было застать врасплох только до определенного предела: даже девятилетнему ребенку. Он сжал металлическую ладонь на запястье мальчика – _мягко, осторожно, не навреди, не навреди_ , – и тот застыл, распахнув глаза, в ужасе, шумно дыша в наступившей тишине.  
– Кодовое имя – Зимний солдат, допуск 9054FT67, – машинально произнес солдат, и мальчишка мгновенно успокоился, узнавая код.  
Впрочем, дышать ему стало еще труднее, напряжение оказалось лишним. Солдат обхватил его, помогая принять смутно вспомнившееся положение: стоя на коленях, руки на бедра, чтобы переложить работу над дыханием на мышцы живота.  
– Где твое лекарство? – спросил он снова.  
– На столе, – прохрипел мальчишка.  
Способы лечения астмы сильно изменились с… с… Когда он мог бы заботиться о чужом здоровье? Солдат ошеломленно потряс головой. К счастью, мальчик знал, что делать, привычным, отработанным до ритуала движением с силой втянул в легкие лекарство, и дыхание стало легче.  
– Как тебя зовут? – тихо спросил солдат.  
– Алекс, сэр. Александра 483047.  
Солдат моргнул. Но да, теперь он заметил: несмотря на стриженые волосы и мальчишескую одежду, строение лица Алекс было женским. Она во все глаза смотрела на него.  
– Вы в самом деле Зимний солдат?  
– Да, – ответил он.  
Он пригляделся к девочке – к осторожному, точному языку тела, изящным движениям.  
– ГИДРа подготовила тебя.  
– Да, сэр. Было трудно, но Тренер говорил, что я лучший боец из всех! – сказала Алекс. Опустила глаза и понизила голос. – А потом мы не выросли, как от нас ждали. И у меня и у Адама астма, а у Мэри – пневмо... пневмония, опять, поэтому нам сказали, что нас собираются устранить. Но дядя Пирс сказал, мы не избавляемся от детей, это будет ужасной потерей. А мы еще можем вырасти и стать верными солдатами ГИДРы.  
Последние слова отскакивали от зубов, совершенно точно чужие, и у солдата возникло чувство, что они прозвучали слишком давно и повторялись слишком часто – пока не перестали утешать. Девочка вздрогнула и съежилась, отшатнувшись.  
– Вы здесь, чтобы устранить меня?  
– Нет, – ответил солдат. – Я здесь, чтобы отвести тебя в безопасное место. Если хочешь что-то взять с собой – забирай сейчас.  
У него были некоторые соображения о ценных для ребенка вещах – одеяло, может быть, или мягкая игрушка? – но, быстро обойдя комнату, Алекс вернулась с мешком лекарств и пистолетом. “Глок 19” был великоват для ее ручонок, но обращалась она с ним явно умело. Солдат смотрел, как она достает магазин, убеждаясь, что тот полон, ладонью защелкивает обратно, досылает патрон; все вместе заняло секунд пять. ГИДРа отлично ее подготовила. С оружием в руках она – ценный ресурс в бою, маленькая, гибкая и внезапная. Люди не ждут угрозы от детей.  
Он подумал, использовала ли она оружие против живого противника. Желудок сжался, его замутило, он не знал, как с этим справиться.  
Под его присмотром она никого не убьет.  
– Отдай-ка мне это, – сказал он, аккуратно, но решительно забирая пистолет из напряженных рук.  
– Но я могу помочь!  
– Нет. Я знаю, что можешь, но ты не станешь. Если завяжется бой, прячься и оставь стрельбу мне. Это приказ.  
– Да, сэр, – уныло ответила Алекс.  
Он пустил ее первой к выходу сквозь лабиринт коридоров, но на полпути она остановилась, подавая выученный в ГИДРе сигнал: Стоп. Тихо. Солдат кивнул, отступая в тень. Она нащупала панель в стене. Через секунду та отъехала в сторону, открывая узкий лаз. В углу тесной комнатки сжался еще один ребенок. Этот был чуть старше Алекс, лет десяти-одиннадцати на вид, но мелковат для своего возраста, как и она. Те же узкие плечи и тонкие руки, то же _лицо_. Одна нога была вытянута вперед.  
– Ох, нет, Макс, ты что, опять ногу сломал? – воскликнула Алекс.  
Мальчик взглянул на нее – и выражение, как и черты, было так неотвязно-знакомо, что солдат едва мог смотреть на него. Он опустил взгляд вниз, на костлявые плечи, на упрямый подбородок. Нисколько не помогло. Голова кружилась; он с силой сглотнул, борясь с тошнотой.  
– Зачем ты его привела? – услышал он голос Макса сквозь шум в ушах.  
– Все в порядке! Он на нашей стороне. Он _Зимний Солдат_! – выдохнула Алекс, точно открывая по-настоящему важный секрет.  
Макса это не впечатлило.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Он сказал! И он знает все коды! – сердито сказала Алекс.  
– А может, он врет. Может, он знает их откуда-то еще, – возразил Макс.  
– У него металлическая рука!  
– ...ну хорошо, – наконец, согласился Макс, все еще недоверчиво, но не находя других доводов.  
– Можешь встать? – с беспокойством спросила Алекс.  
Она помогла Максу выбраться из тесного угла и осторожно подняла его на ноги.  
Макс сжал зубы, на лице заблестел пот. Он не переносил вес на левую ногу, но даже осторожное движение явно причиняло боль.  
– Это Макс. Он мой брат! – гордо сказала Алекс, поворачиваясь к солдату. – Он часто ломает кости, потому что ему дали сыворотку для их укрепления, но стало только хуже.  
– Заткнись, Алекс! – сквозь зубы процедил Макс. Он смотрел на солдата с опаской.  
Алекс помрачнела и ссутулилась. Втиснулась между Максом и солдатом.  
– Зато он очень умный! – торопливо добавила она. – Он лучше всех решает задачи и составляет планы.  
Теперь и она казалась настороженной.  
– Здорово, – помолчав, обронил солдат. Следовало сказать что-нибудь обнадеживающее, но что? Макс все еще наблюдал за ним с вызовом, с подозрением и враждебностью. Солдат видел за всем этим страх. Он хорошо умел его распознавать.  
– Ты не можешь идти, – заметил он.  
Макс втянул голову в плечи, обхватив себя руками, и молча покачал головой. Солдат отвел взгляд, увидев в его глазах откровенный ужас.  
– Я тебя понесу, – сказал он.  
Макс напряженно застыл, когда солдат поднял его. Он прижал мальчика к правому боку, где мог бы, повернувшись, прикрыть его металлической рукой, если в них начнут стрелять. В открытом бою тот все равно мог стать помехой, но с этим уже ничего нельзя было поделать. Безопасность этих детей теперь была его заданием. И возможность провала задания не рассматривалась.  
Как выяснилось, в аптечке Алекс были и анальгетики Макса.  
– Ты знала, что он окажется тут? – спросил солдат.  
– Я думала. Мистер Смит, один из сегодняшних обработчиков, постоянно забывает, что с Максом надо поосторожнее, когда он напуган, и тогда Макс ломает себе что-нибудь. Так что я подумала – он спрятался здесь, если не смог убежать.  
Металлическая рука солдата с лязгом сжалась в кулак. Потребовалось больше усилий, чем обычно, чтобы разжать пальцы.  
По дороге к выходу они не встретили никакого сопротивления. База опустела. Он подозревал, что здесь просто не было никого, способного оказать сопротивление Зимнему солдату. Проект наверняка был закрыт: просто еще один провальный эксперимент на еще одной отдаленной базе…  
Кулак лязгнул снова.

 

*******  
Солдат довез детей до Макдоналдса. Ничего из меню не показалось ему стоящим – и вообще едва ли показалось едой, – но зато быстро и им должно понравиться, верно?  
– Фастфуд запрещен, – сказала Алекс, уставившись на него круглыми глазами, изумленная наглым нарушением правил.  
Макса не впечатлило и это.  
– Все равно глупое было правило, – с вызовом произнес он. – Они знают, что мы не растолстеем, а мы всегда едим здоровую пищу. Они просто не хотят, чтобы мы делали то же, что нормальные дети, и это подлость, и ты в курсе.  
Он сердито уставился на Алекс, а та – на него.  
– Мы не нормальные дети! Мы солдаты ГИДРы, и это намного лучше, – сказала она.  
Солдату аргумент показался избитым.  
– Что будете есть? – спросил он, и спор тут же прекратился.  
Для детей нашлись специальные обеды. Внутри каждого была игрушка – ради которой, похоже, все и затевалось. Алекс смущенно отдала свою Максу, молчаливо извиняясь; секунду он со страдальческим видом сжимал ее в руке, а потом с явной неохотой вернул обратно.

 

*******  
Солдат выбрал самый пристойный мотель, какой отыскался поблизости. Он не делал разницы, пока был один, но не собирался вести детей в дыру с грязными коврами и заляпанными постелями.  
– Дай взглянуть на твою ногу, – велел он Максу.  
Тот посмотрел на него с плохо скрываемым страхом, но в конце концов вытянул ногу вперед, упрямо вздернув подбородок: зная, что будет больно, но, черт возьми, не собираясь просить пощады. Это вызывало желание – встряхнуть его, обнять, охранять и защищать, и накричать, чтобы упрямый сопляк пришел в себя, _слишком гордый, чтобы сидеть тихо, когда не можешь дать сдачи_ … Дурнота снова подкатила к горлу. Солдат опустил взгляд, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы снять с Макса штаны, не причинив боли.  
Определенно, перелом. В аптечке солдата была полевая шина. Придется накладывать. Если бы мог, он вызвал бы мальчишке врача, но тогда их найдут. И если ГИДРа не доберется первой, то Роджерс уж точно успеет.  
Роджерс не убил бы его, но ему не нужен был Зимний солдат. Он заберет его к своим союзникам, и те выжгут Солдата прочь, как ГИДРа выжгла Баки Барнса. И тогда он будет бесполезен, бессилен помочь кому-либо.  
Он не мог позволить схватить себя, не сейчас; сначала нужно было найти остальных детей.  
– У меня очень быстро срастаются кости, – нервно сказал Макс. – Через пару дней я смогу ходить, честное слово.  
– А все остальное тоже быстро срастается? – спросил солдат. Он ничего такого не имел в виду, просто тактическая оценка, но Макс побледнел и замер.  
– Нет, сэр. Все остальное заживает с обычной скоростью.  
– Это правда, выяснять необязательно, – поспешно встряла Алекс. – Доктора уже пробовали много раз, но он исцеляется так же медленно, как другие.  
Солдат глубоко вздохнул. Впервые он опознал дикое скребущее в груди чувство как ярость. Он не злился на ГИДРу прежде, даже убивая ее солдат. Они ранили его, они лгали ему, и их нужно было остановить, так что он – просто останавливал. Только и всего. Убийство оставалось необходимостью и ничем больше; и вдруг он ощутил холодное, жгучее удовлетворение от каждой капли пролитой крови.  
Макса трясло. Солдат вздохнул еще раз, приводя лицо в порядок, и с прежней аккуратностью и осторожностью занялся ногой, пока шина не легла плотно и прочно.  
– Удобно? – спросил он.  
Макс медленно кивнул.  
Бортик ванны оказался достаточно низким, чтобы Макс мог забраться туда с шиной.  
– Вымойтесь, – велел солдат детям. – И потише. Мне нужно позвонить кое-кому, но он не должен знать, что вы здесь.  
– Он опасен? – спросила Алекс, явно желая услышать утвердительный ответ.  
Наивная надежда на ее лице и в глазах вызвала у солдата смех. Низкий и хриплый, он отозвался болью в глотке; почти нечеловеческий звук, слишком непривычный, забытый.  
– Да, – сказал он. – Очень.  
В кармане лежал выдранный из блокнота листок, мятый и рваный – развернутый, сложенный, скомканный и расправленный много раз. _“Стив”_ , было написано на нем круглыми, изящными буквами рядом с номером телефона. _Старомодный почерк. Писавшему от семидесяти до девяноста. Рука твердая несмотря на возраст_ , – машинально анализировала какая-то его часть, но это, конечно, было неверно. _У него всегда был этот девчачий почерк_ , – подумалось совершенно иной его части.  
Цель – Стив – Роджерс дал ему листок. Он загнал солдата в глухой переулок, застал врасплох – мог пустить с безопасного расстояния пулю или дротик с транквилизатором, но вместо этого пренебрег преимуществом и приблизился, коснулся руки солдата…

_Поймал за запястье и впечатал в стену, смягчив удар рукой поперек груди. Стив встал совсем близко, притираясь бедрами к заднице. Он был уже возбужден, горячий тяжелый член вжимался в Баки сквозь два слоя одежды. Рука Стива скользнула между ног Баки, и он сдавленно застонал._

Солдат с силой втянул воздух. Откуда это взялось? Этого не происходило. Сердце скакало галопом. Член дрогнул было, но резкое, нервное возбуждение уже отпускало. Он зажмурился и сосредоточился на реальном воспоминании, таком же тревожащем.

_Пальцы Роджерса сжались на запястье. Солдат вывернулся и нацелил металлический кулак в незащищенное лицо. Роджерс отшатнулся, ошеломленный. Он выронил листок бумаги, который держал в руке, раскрылся, давая солдату возможность ударить еще раз. Солдат нагнулся и поднял листок с земли.  
– Держись от меня подальше! – рявкнул он и сбежал._

Почему он не ударил Роджерса, когда мог? Надо было вырубить его, дать понять, что будет, если тот не прекратит за ним гоняться.  
Надо было выбросить бумажку, как только он понял, что там. В конце концов, он не собирался ее использовать. Звонок Роджерсу дал бы совершенно неверный сигнал, только вдохновил бы продолжать преследование. И потом – чем бы ни был только что мелькнувший нервирующий образ, – солдата устрашала мысль о личном контакте с Роджерсом. Все дело было в его голосе; он вызывал ненужные образы, путал мысли. Солдат знать не желал, что ему привидится, если он позвонит сейчас.  
Но все это не имело значения. Он хотел отыскать детей, и Роджерс был единственным в мире, кто решился бы помочь ему.  
Он взялся за телефон.  
Прозвучал всего один гудок.  
– Да? – сказал Роджерс. В голосе звучали волнение, надежда. Тревога. Солдат мог представить его – напряженные широкие плечи, слишком крепко сжатый телефон.  
Солдат опустил руку на пистолет у пояса и заставил себя сосредоточиться. В голове всегда делалось слишком шумно, когда он говорил с Роджерсом. У его друзей под рукой мощные технологии. Он не знал точно, как скоро звонок отследят, но хотел справиться как можно быстрее.  
– Нужна информация, – сказал он.  
Во время поездки он спросил детей, куда ГИДРа могла отправить остальных. Блокпост три, ответили оба, их предполагаемая резервная база. Ни один не представлял, где это. Он повторил все подсказки Алекс – все, что она знала об этом месте.  
– Мне надо найти эту базу. Это важно.  
– Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Дай мне час, – ответил Роджерс. – Я могу перезвонить на этот номер?  
– Нет, – бросил солдат. – Отправь мне письмо.  
– Баки, подожди… – начал Роджерс.  
В ванной раздался удар и плеск, а потом крик Макса: единственный пронзительный звук, сразу оборвавшийся. Солдат повернулся. Он слышал, как Алекс отчаянно пытается заткнуть Максу рот.  
– Баки? Это ребенок? Там с тобой ребенок?  
Голос Стива звучал странно и сдавленно. Солдат едва слушал, хотя часть его запомнила тон, намереваясь обдумать.  
Он выпалил адрес своей электронной почты.  
– Отправь данные, пока дети не пострадали, – прорычал он, нащупывая кнопку сброса вызова.  
– Баки… – услышал он. Голос Стива упал до болезненного шепота, как будто из него вышибли дух; как будто он был смертельно напуган. – Баки, господи, не…  
Связь наконец прервалась. Трубка рассыпалась в металлической руке, и солдат стряхнул осколки на пол.  
Он распахнул дверь в ванную. Дети подскочили.  
– Простите, простите меня, сэр, я буду молчать! – сказал Макс, прячась за бортик ванны.  
До сих пор он был упрямым и наглым – но солдат велел сидеть тихо, а Макс выдал их шумом. Солдат не знал, какую школу прошли эти дети, но такой промах вряд ли мог сойти с рук. Макс дышал тяжело, лоб блестел от пота.  
– Я поскользнулся и ударился ногой. Простите, сэр.  
Судя по дрожащему голосу, он не ждал, что солдата такое объяснение устроит. Боль его не оправдывала, боль никогда не была оправданием.  
Солдат сообразил, что зря так маячит в проеме. Освещенный со спины светом из комнаты, он казался детям только громадной и грозной темной фигурой. Он вошел внутрь, присел. Нужно было уходить, и быстро – но быстро не получится, если он будет их пугать.  
– Все в порядке, – сказал он резко. – Дай посмотреть.  
Макс лежал в ванне, неловко опираясь сломанной ногой на бортик. Повязка осталась сухой и целой.  
– Это я виновата. Я его толкнула, – храбро вмешалась Алекс, влезая в воду, чтобы оказаться между Максом и солдатом. За ее спиной Макс протестующе засопел.  
– Она не виновата!  
– Неважно. Без последствий, – сказал солдат, хотя знал, что Роджерс уже сейчас пытался выследить его. С запозданием он подумал, что Роджерс мог неверно понять его, приняв последние слова за угрозу этим детям; Роджерс не знал о детях в руках ГИДРы. Зачем он вообще их упомянул? Впрочем, после крика Макса он на какое-то время вообще потерял способность думать.  
Дыхание Макса выровнялось, острый взгляд стал спокойнее. Похоже, он не повредил ногу еще сильнее.  
– Вы закончили? – спросил солдат.  
Дети кивнули, но некий безусловный, естественный инстинкт дернул за язык, и он добавил:  
– Все помыли? Лицо, ноги, зад?  
_Бекки и Элис вечно баловались в ванной, расплескивая воду, но забывая вымыться. Мама с ума сходила, когда они… когда… когда они…_  
Солдат моргнул и вцепился в раковину металлической рукой. Еще мгновение комната кружилась, а потом все встало на места. На полу было сухо.  
– Да, сэр, – хором ответили дети, как и положено паре подготовленных бойцов.  
– Я помогу тебе выбраться, – сказал солдат Максу.  
Он поднял его из воды, оберегая сломанную ногу. Мальчишка почти ничего не весил. Острые лопатки впились солдату в руку. Кожа была горячей от воды. Даже чересчур, _как в лихорадке… Он уткнулся лицом Баки в грудь.  
– Не обязательно таскать меня на руках Бак, – промычал он, упрямый маленький придурок. Можно подумать, это не он был готов свалиться с ног и разбить свою глупую голову, как только Баки его отпустит…_  
Солдат сморгнул наваждение, быстро возвращаясь в реальность. Он осторожно опустил Макса на здоровую ногу, дождался, пока тот встанет ровно, и укутал его одним из больших пушистых гостиничных полотенец.  
Второе полотенце он обернул вокруг тощих плеч Алекс.  
– Вытрись как следует, – велел он.  
Дети были измотаны, но их нужно было отвезти в другой мотель, прежде чем дать отдохнуть. К тому времени, как они уснули, электронное письмо от Роджерса уже ждало в телефоне. _"То, о чем ты просил. Для точного места базы информации мало, но отсюда можно начать_ , гласило оно, а следом, во втором абзаце – _Баки, что бы это ни было, я могу помочь. Пожалуйста, позвони мне"_.  
Баки открыл приложение к письму. Как Роджерс и писал, подсказки не позволяли выяснить точно, куда увезли детей – но несколько новых направлений определить удалось. Конечно, все, что прислал Роджерс, могло оказаться ловушкой. У него не было реальных причин помогать солдату, не было причин доверять ему.  
Солдат проверил замки на дверях и окнах и обшарил комнату в поисках жучков, прежде чем лечь. И все равно спал вполглаза. Он надеялся, что у Роджерса не найдется способа его выследить; надеялся, что ГИДРа не сможет выследить детей.  
Алекс и Макс делили соседнюю кровать. После таблетки обезболивающего у Макса спал жар, и теперь он похрапывал во сне – _“Я не храплю, Бак” – “Да черта с два ты не храпишь”_ , – но Алекс без конца ворочалась, время от времени жалобно хныча сквозь сон. В конце концов она вздрогнула и проснулась, тихонько заплакав. В темноте глаза мокро блестели. Она прижала обе ладони ко рту, пытаясь приглушить звук, но он все равно слышал всхлипы.  
– Статус: укрытие безопасно. Враг не обнаружен, – тихо сказал солдат.  
Она взглянула на него круглыми голубыми глазами, а потом метнулась из-под своих одеял на его кровать, клубком сворачиваясь под боком. Обняла его и спрятала лицо у него на груди.  
– Я скучаю по остальным, – прошептала она.  
Солдат беспомощно уставился на нее. Он лег в полной экипировке, как делал всегда. Ремни и застежки брони впивались ей в щеку. Он заворочался, пытаясь уложить ее поудобнее, нащупал нож на бедре и вместе со всем арсеналом выложил на прикроватную тумбочку. Наконец переложил под подушку пистолет, подальше от Алекс. А потом осторожно обнял ее. Она прижалась к нему крепче.  
– Спи, – сказал солдат, и она заснула.  
Солдат лежал неподвижно. Алекс ощущалась теплой, мягкой тяжестью под боком. В сонном дыхании слышался легкий присвист. По пробуждении ей понадобится еще одна доза из ингалятора, но сейчас ребра поднимались и опускались в медленном, ровном ритме: лекарство могло подождать.

 

*******  
Солдат отправился за завтраком, когда дети еще спали. Оказалось, для них теперь можно найти что угодно. Солдат растерялся, разглядывая многочисленные ряды разноцветных коробок.  
_Стиву нравилась затейливая овсянка с орехами и цукатами, но его сердило, если Баки разорялся на его завтраки, когда денег не хватало и особенно когда он узнал, что Баки терпеть не мог овсянку, и…  
...и не стоило так злить обработчика, если наказание...  
...жестокие руки в волосах, так оттягивающие голову, что позвоночник отзывается стоном…  
… ладонь Стива, дергающая голову назад, обхватывающая лицо, отводящая в сторону, чтобы он мог впиться зубами в шею Баки, оставляя на коже яркий синяк засоса..._  
Солдат вздрогнул, натолкнувшись спиной на твердое дерево. Все это время он пятился – до самого дальнего ряда полок, сжимая в руке нож. Дыхание болью хрипело в горле.  
Он быстро зачехлил оружие. К счастью, магазин был почти пуст по раннему утру, и некому было заметить его странное поведение.  
Хотел бы он знать, что вызывало эти раздражающе яркие, откровенные воспоминания – особенно если учесть, что они, скорее всего, подделаны. Роджерс никогда не был его обработчиком. Даже если он в самом деле знал Роджерса до того, как ГИДРа наложила на него лапу, казалось маловероятным, что тот прибегал к сексуальному насилию, чтобы держать его в узде. Это расходилось с личной характеристикой.  
Солдат расправил плечи, сбрасывая напряжение и мутное, неприятное возбуждение, оставленное воспоминанием. Он не глядя сгреб в охапку несколько разных коробок с хлопьями и как можно скорее покинул магазин.

 

*******  
Дети как раз проснулись, когда он вернулся в мотель.  
Макс не соврал о том, как быстро срастаются его кости. Он уже пробовал переносить вес на сломанную ногу, ковыляя по комнате на костылях, которые солдат достал для него.  
Солдат выставил коробки на стол. Макс подозрительно взглянул на них.  
– Что произойдет, если мы не выберем полезные?  
– Выбирайте любые, – ответил солдат.  
Он не собирался устраивать экзамен, но стоило догадаться, что все так и выглядит. Любой предложенный выбор – это всегда экзамен.  
Макс насыпал себе полную тарелку чего-то розового и засахаренного, с вызовом глядя на солдата. Солдат сохранил бесстрастный вид.  
– В самом деле, _любые_? – удивленно спросила Алекс.  
– Хоть все перепробуй, если хочешь, – ответил солдат.  
Она одарила его изумленным взглядом и тут же принялась сыпать себе в тарелку понемногу из каждой коробки. Молоко превратилось в жуткую разноцветную жижу – а она сияла, довольная собственным творением.  
Солдат откинулся на спинку стула. Отвратительное чувство, преследовавшее его от магазина, пропало.  
– Вы наш новый обработчик? – спросил Макс.  
Алекс застыла, не донеся ложку до рта, глядя на солдата с мольбой и надеждой.  
– Нет, – сказал он, опешив.  
Лицо Алекс угасло.  
– Вы сказали, что позаботитесь о нас! – произнесла она с осуждением.  
– Пока не найду безопасное место, – ответил он. И добавил уже мягче: – Я солдат, малышка. Я не могу о тебе заботиться.  
Нижняя губа Алекс задрожала. Она ожесточенно провела под носом тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Я тоже солдат!  
– Ты ребенок.  
Алекс дернулась, как будто он ударил ее, и сгорбилась. Затолкав в рот полную ложку хлопьев, она отвернулась, мрачно жуя.  
Макс таращился на него.  
– Тогда что вы намерены с нами сделать?  
– Отвезти в безопасное место, – повторил солдат.  
Алекс сжалась еще сильнее. Макс продолжал пялиться.  
– Я это уже слышал, – хмуро пробормотал он.  
Он обнял сестру за плечи.  
– Не плачь, Алекс. Это неважно, он просто обработчик. Таких, как он, сотни. На следующей базе у нас будет другой.  
– Я не плачу! – всхлипнула Алекс. – И не нужен мне другой обработчик!  
Солдат уставился в пол, борясь с нарастающим чувством беспомощности. Он понятия не имел, что сказать, чтобы ее утешить. Что он собирался делать с ними? Он _не умел_ обращаться с детьми. Но ему некому было их доверить.  
Стиву, подумал он. Но Роджерсу тоже не стоило доверять. Инстинктивное, безотчетное побуждение обратиться к нему за помощью было лишь еще одной причиной не верить самому себе. Он ничем не мог объяснить этого чувства, кроме размытых, фрагментарных воспоминаний, которые могли быть или не быть реальными. Точно так же он доверялся своим обработчикам – слепо, бездумно, бессознательно; это значило, что на инстинкты полагаться не следовало. А теперь появились еще и эти новые воспоминания, то ли ложные, то ли нет.  
Он должен был разобраться сам – и сам найти способ это сделать.  
– Расскажи мне о своих братьях и сестрах, – попросил он Алекс. – Сколько вас всего?  
Алекс втянула воздух носом.  
– Нас восемь.  
Она начала считать, отгибая пальцы.  
– Адам…  
– Алекс, заткнись! – крикнул Макс. – Ты даже не знаешь, что ему от нас надо!  
– Сам заткнись, я ему верю! – ответила Алекс. И продолжила, громче, заглушая возражения Макса: – Адам заботится о нас, потому что он уже взрослый, – она отогнула второй палец. – Мэри тоже взрослая, но она все время болеет, так что много времени проводит в постели. Фред и Джорджия – близнецы, а Элизабет всего три года.  
– С тобой и Максом это семеро.  
Алекс прикусила губу.  
– Дэвид, наверное, умер, – тихо сказала она. – Доктор Коулман забрал его на переобучение, и он больше не вернулся.  
Солдат посмотрел на нее. Она ссутулилась, тихонько сопя. Он нерешительно потянулся к ней и опустил ладонь на плечо. Алекс громко всхлипнула и повалилась ему на руки. Он поймал ее, замер, вовремя напомнив себе не касаться ее металлической рукой. Она обхватила его шею и прижалась к груди мокрым носом. Секунду он сидел так, неподвижно держа ее, а потом осторожно начал гладить по спине.  
– Ты помнишь что-нибудь еще, что поможет нам найти остальных? – тихо спросил он.  
Успокоившись, Алекс подняла голову. Ее лицо сосредоточенно заострилось.  
– Может, Деррил знает, – наконец сказала она. – Он тоже был нашим обработчиком, и я знаю, где он живет, потому что он однажды проболтался.  
– Да, потому что Деррил идиот, – проворчал Макс, но не возражал, когда Алекс назвала адрес.

 

*******  
Жилище Деррила оказалось темной, грязной подвальной берлогой. Видимо, присмотр за армией тайных маленьких солдат ГИДРы оплачивался не так щедро, как можно было бы подумать. Внутри царил беспорядок; повсюду валялись полупустые коробки из-под еды, грязная посуда шатко высилась в раковине. Солдат заметил таракана, метнувшегося с глаз долой.  
Он порадовался, что запретил Алекс идти сюда, несмотря на гневные протесты.  
Сам Деррил пропал. Шкаф стоял нараспашку, половина одежды разбросана – возможно, свидетельство поспешного бегства, возможно, еще один штрих к общему бардаку. Компьютер был переведен в режим ожидания. Полупустая чашка кофе стояла на столе. Солдат тронул ее пальцами. Теплая.  
Он включил компьютер. На рабочем столе сохранился видеофайл. _“Неприкосновенность”_ , значилось в названии. Солдат открыл его, запустил копирование остальных данных на съемный диск и принялся смотреть.  
Это оказалась размытая скайп-съемка: Старк и Роджерс сидели у стола, а Деррил маячил в окне в углу экрана.  
Роджерс казался усталым и нервным. Он не показывал этого, его выдавала поза – спина прямее обычного; плечи назад, грудь вперед, точно он сам себе мешал свалиться без сил.  
_Стиви_ , подумал солдат, подхваченный внезапной волной приязни и сочувствия.  
Он заставил себя отвести глаза от Роджерса и сосредоточиться на Дерриле.  
– Я все записываю, чтоб наверняка, – говорил тот. – С вас миллион, моя неприкосновенность и билет на самолет, куда я захочу.  
– Конечно. Само собой. Что угодно. И спортивная тачка в довесок, – произнес Старк. – А теперь расскажи нам о детях.  
– Да это выводок клонов или как-то так, – ответил Деррил. – Проект “Возрождение”, так его называли. Типа пытались вырастить армию суперсолдат вроде Кэпа, – он кивнул на Роджерса, который сощурился, услышав от Деррила собственное прозвище. Лицо выглядело спокойным, но солдат различал подспудную ненависть, едва сдерживаемый гнев. А ведь Деррил вряд ли осознавал, в какой опасности находится.  
– Но эксперимент не удался. Они просто кучка козявок, – продолжил Деррил. – А больше я ничего не знаю. Мне платили, чтоб я сидел с ними раз в неделю. В них не было ничего особенного, ниче такого. Надоедливая мелюзга, как по мне.  
Роджерса его мнение не интересовало. Роджерсу хотелось проломиться сквозь экран и удавить Деррила голыми руками, а тот даже не замечал.  
– Хорошо, так где мы можем найти этих детей? – преувеличенно мягко осведомился Старк.  
– Ну так я и говорю, знаю, где искать одного, – сказал Деррилл. – Его забрали на переобучение, потому что он все время пытался удрать. Не знаю точно, где это, но кодовое название – База-67, так что вы наверняка сами выясните, из тех слитых файлов ЩИТа. А остальные... да не знаю я, где их искать. Но лучше поторопитесь. Я так думаю, Зимний солдат идет по протоколу ликвидации.  
Лицо Стива застыло.  
– Что это значит? – очень тихо спросил он.  
Голос звучал ровно – если не вслушиваться; но солдат слышал треск.  
– А мне приятель сказал. Он был там. Мол, Зимний солдат объявился на базе, как из ниоткуда, и он еле ноги унес. В смысле, об этом болтали, когда проект провалился. Что малышню уберут. А для этого у них как раз Солдат и есть, потому что кому еще прикажешь стрелять в детишек? Я к тому, что они бесят и все такое, но это ж просто малышня. Типа, даже представить стремно, а? Ну так я подумал, может, вы сделаете чего. Спасете их, что ли.  
Старк уставился на Деррила с нескрываемым отвращением. Роджерс сидел неподвижно, положив ладони на стол. Деррил опасливо ухмыльнулся ему: теперь и он почувствовал, как возросло напряжение.  
Старк выудил планшет и начал набирать что-то. Солдат следил за ним краем глаза. Он наблюдал за Роджерсом, который дышал коротко и тяжело, точно получил удар в грудь и теперь тщетно боролся за воздух.  
Деррил сидел тихо.  
– Ну? Я слушаю. Говори, – наконец, сказал Старк, поднимая взгляд от планшета.  
Деррил нервно сглотнул. Он выложил все, что знал о базах и паролях, – а солдат слушал и запоминал, но не мог оторвать взгляд от лица Стива. Тот выглядел так, словно испытывал боль, словно еле сдерживал крик; выглядел _сломленным_. Плечи опускались все сильнее под непомерным весом. Он медленно сжал ладони на столе в кулаки.  
– Дай мне свой номер счета, – велел Старк, когда Деррил замолчал.  
– И получу свой миллион?  
Старк улыбнулся, широко и зубасто.  
– Конечно. Верь мне. Я позабочусь, чтобы ты получил все, что тебе причитается.  
Теперь он даже не пытался скрыть омерзения.  
Деррил заерзал на месте, но не отступил.  
– У меня все записано, вы в курсе, вам меня просто так не кинуть... эй, что это с ним?  
Стив с лязгом отодвинул стул и пошел к двери, скрючившись, точно зажимая рану.  
– За него не волнуйся, – сказал Старк.  
И запись прервалась.  
– Дэвид! Это должен быть Дэвид! – вскрикнула Алекс.  
Солдат подскочил на месте. Он не слышал, как она вошла, и понятия не имел, как долго она стояла рядом. Пол плыл под ногами; он видел перед собой только глаза Стива, его больной, раненый взгляд.  
– Что? – спросил он, пытаясь сосредоточиться и уловить смысл ее слов.  
– Тот, о ком они говорили! Дэвид. Его забрали, потому что он пытался убежать, и он не вернулся, а мы думали, что он _умер_.  
Солдат глубоко вздохнул, попытался собраться с мыслями.  
– База, которую он упомянул…  
– Шестьдесят семь! Я знаю, где это. Мы там тренировались. Но она уже давно пустует.  
– Идем, – сказал солдат.  
– Забирать Дэвида?  
Алекс смотрела на него снизу вверх: полные надежды голубые глаза на очень знакомом лице. В голове бил набат. Солдат зажмурился и отвернулся.  
– Да, – сказал он.

 

*******  
– Я хочу с вами, – заявила Алекс.  
– Слишком опасно, – коротко ответил солдат.  
Возможно, внутрь он мог проникнуть незаметно, но обратно придется пробиваться с Дэвидом. И последнее, что ему нужно, – еще один ребенок на линии огня.  
– Я могу за себя постоять! – заспорила Алекс, повышая голос.  
– Знаю. Слишком опасно, – повторил солдат. – Черт, если твоя астма снова…  
– У меня не бывает приступов! – заупрямилась Алекс.  
Солдат глянул на нее, подняв брови. Она оказалась с ним только потому, что, задыхаясь, была не в состоянии убежать.  
– Я просто не приняла лекарство, – неохотно пробормотала Алекс.  
Солдат поднял взгляд. Алекс была аккуратна с медикаментами, пользуясь ингалятором строго по расписанию, и он ни разу не видел, чтобы она пропустила дозу.  
– Почему?  
– Взбесилась, что ее перестали пускать на стрельбище, – ехидно доложил Макс.  
До этого дети о чем-то тихо ругались в ванной; похоже, Макс еще не закончил ссору.  
– Заткнись, – прошипела Алекс.  
– Не делай так больше, – резко произнес солдат.  
Ей было плохо, когда он нашел ее. Каждый вдох непосильно тяжел, когда легкие сводит, а она такая маленькая. Если бы она не справилась…  
Если бы они не справились, осталось бы только молиться. _Надеяться, молиться и звать врача, который все равно ничем не поможет, только заберет остатки скудных сбережений…_  
Солдат тяжело сел на край кровати, с силой сомкнув веки. Алекс была в порядке, у нее был ингалятор, и он тоже работал исправно; хоть с астмой нынешние доктора сладили. Он вздохнул. Дети с тревогой следили за ним.  
– Зря я напрашивалась. Останусь здесь, – обеспокоенно произнесла Алекс.  
– Оставайтесь. Пейте свои чертовы таблетки, – сказал солдат. Вышло слишком грубо. – Берегите себя, – добавил он чуть мягче.  
Оба кивнули.

 

*******  
База-67 оказалась старой метеостанцией. На верхних ярусах было пусто – только пара сонных ученых, склонившихся над мониторами и лениво следивших за погодой.  
Он включил пыльный компьютер в пустом зале. Никто даже не озаботился сменой паролей. Все старые коды работали.  
В планах во внутренней сети был обозначен единственный подземный уровень: один охранник, сменяемый раз в сутки, следил за тюрьмой на семь камер. Все были пусты, кроме одной, где содержался “объект 75572”, запертый за “поведенческие отклонения”. Там же нашлось и расписание кормления заключенного: автоматическая доставка пищи независимо от того, кто находился в карауле, и каждые две недели – посещения “доктора Коулмана”; и все. Ни упражнений, ни прогулок. Если данные были верны, объект 75572 больше двух месяцев не покидал камеры, не видел ни души, кроме доктора Коулмана и тюремщиков. Солдат стиснул кулаки.  
Даже коды доступа к лифтам не изменились. Охранник не потрудился оторваться от “солитера”, когда открылась дверь.  
– Не рановато вы, док? – спросил он.  
Когда он увидел солдата и потянулся к оружию, было уже поздно. Солдат вырубил его одним мощным ударом в шею.  
В двери камеры виднелось небольшое оконце из одностороннего стекла и отверстие, через которое подавали еду. Сама камера была пуста – бетонные пол и четыре голые стены, ровные, не считая отверстия в стороне, забранного решеткой.  
Мальчишка сидел в дальнем от двери углу, сжавшись в комок, подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками. Он мерно покачивался вперед и назад. Голова была обрита почти наголо. Босой, одетый в серую больничную робу; не старше одиннадцати.  
Он дернулся от звука открываемой двери и отполз дальше, забившись в угол. Круглые глаза уставились на солдата.  
Солдат подумал – когда тот последний раз видел незнакомое лицо? Как давно он вообще видел лица? С последнего визита доктора Коулмана прошло тринадцать дней, а охранники, пожалуй, вовсе к нему не входили.  
– Спокойно, – сказал солдат. – Я тебя не обижу.  
Он присел, стараясь выглядеть как можно меньше и безобиднее.  
– Тебя зовут Дэвид?  
Через секунду мальчик коротко, скупо кивнул.  
– Я отведу тебя к Алекс и Максу, – сказал солдат.  
Глаза Дэвида вспыхнули было надеждой, но он не двинулся с места, не попытался выбраться из своего угла.  
– Ты не ранен? – спросил солдат.  
Дэвид покачал головой.  
– Хорошо. Это хорошо. Можешь подойти ко мне?  
Он протянул руку. Дэвид не шевельнулся. Дыхание сделалось рваным и напряженным, и уже знакомый хрип вырвался из горла.  
– Ладно, – мягко произнес солдат, когда стало ясно, что мальчик не собирался двигаться; возможно, не мог. – Все в порядке. Я подойду сам, хорошо? Я не обижу тебя, – повторил он.  
Дэвид вжался в угол еще сильнее. Его затрясло.  
Солдат ссутулился и пригнулся, как в самом начале. Он помнил, каково это – когда страх парализует, лишая возможности сделать хоть что-то, кроме как сжаться; когда отчаянно хочешь преодолеть его и знаешь, что если не справишься, будет только хуже…  
Он давно не думал об этом. Воспоминания о начальной обработке были размытыми и нечеткими, разрозненными и бессмысленными вспышками, еще более беспорядочными, чем дикая головоломка его сознания. Задумываясь, он ощущал стыд от собственной слабости и страха; от того объятого ужасом дрожащего существа, которым был тогда.  
А теперь, глядя на Дэвида, он внезапно, неудержимо разозлился. Дэвида тоже заставили это чувствовать, хотя он был просто маленьким ребенком.  
Солдат попытался представить, чего хотел бы, если бы друг – _Стиви_ – друг нашел его тогда.  
Он опустился на колени перед Дэвидом, остановился в нерешительности, а потом медленно, осторожно взял его на руки.  
Дэвид напрягся, застыл испуганно и неловко, но не стал сопротивляться. Солдат все обнимал его – и в конце концов Дэвид отмер, обхватил его за шею, прижавшись крепче. Солдат знал, что это ни о чем не говорит и Дэвид вряд ли верит, что ему не причинят боли _сейчас же_. Это было не что иное как звериное отчаяние слишком долгого одиночества.  
И каково это, он тоже знал. Можно так изголодаться по прикосновению, что подставишь щеку под удар, лишь бы ощутить собственной кожей чужую...  
– Твою обувь держат где-то здесь? – спросил он.  
Дэвид робко пожал плечами.  
– Тогда я тебя унесу, хорошо?  
Пол был усеян мусором, осколками стекла, гвоздями и щепками от снесенных стеллажей. Солдат не допустит, чтобы Дэвиду было больно. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.

 

*******  
Алекс и Макс встали в стойку, как пара охотничьих псов, при звуке открывшейся двери. Дэвид принялся дико извиваться, пока солдат буквально не выронил его на пол. Дети повалились друг на друга: Алекс и Макс – с визгом, Дэвид – молча, но впервые улыбаясь, и осторожно-счастливое выражение полностью преобразило его строгое личико.  
– Вы нашли его! Спасибо! – Алекс ненадолго выбралась из кучи-малы и от всей души обняла ноги солдата. Даже Макс наградил его неуверенной улыбкой.  
Дети не отрывались друг от друга весь вечер. Алекс и Дэвид держались за руки все время, когда не обнимались. Макс через какое-то время отстранился, но держался рядом, не прикасаясь к ним. Даже в ванную никто не пошел поодиночке.  
Раз или два солдат слышал за закрытой дверью ванной комнаты шепот Дэвида. Тот не разговаривал только с ним. Это было нормально. Трудно заставить себя говорить с обработчиками, когда знаешь, что за неверным словом последует наказание – а неверным может оказаться любое. Легче молчать – даже зная, что молчание тоже наказуемо.

 

*******  
Ночью солдат долго лежал без сна; сердце колотилось, и беспорядочные образы снова лезли в голову: чьи-то жестокие руки на теле, боль и страх первых уроков подчинения. Встреча с Дэвидом в таком же состоянии сломала что-то в нем, и теперь воспоминания хлестали наружу. Он заставил себя лежать неподвижно, тихо – так, как научился в лабораториях.  
Дети спали, сбившись в комок на соседней кровати. Алекс и Дэвид сплелись вместе, как щенки. Макс спал чуть отодвинувшись, но переплетя пальцы с пальцами Дэвида.  
Вскоре после полуночи Алекс проснулась и тихонько выпуталась из объятий Дэвида, чтобы переползти на кровать к солдату, прижалась к нему, заняв свое обычное место под боком. Дышать стало легче, когда она легла рядом, поток воспоминаний утих и бесформенный ужас отступил.  
Он задремал ненадолго и проснулся, когда просел матрас: Макс и Дэвид вскарабкались на кровать, Дэвид снова обвился вокруг Алекс, Макс устроился на самом краю, где его никто не касался, и вытянул руку, так что ладонь почти легла Дэвиду под бок.  
Солдат закрыл глаза. Рискованно было пускать детей к себе на кровать. В случае нападения они замедлят его, а находясь рядом, окажутся под огнем. Но он не мог себя заставить прогнать их. Алекс, посапывая, пускала слюни ему на плечо, ее тепло и вес успокаивали. Дэвид даже во сне обеими руками цеплялся за ее пижаму.  
Воспоминания никуда не делись, но сейчас казались далекими. Они были в безопасности. Никто больше не обидит этих детей, никогда ни за что. Никто не сделает с ними того, что сделали с ним.

 

*******  
Передвижение у всех на виду становилось проблемой. Солдат аккуратно побрился, собрал волосы в хвост, добыл джинсы с высокой посадкой и клетчатую рубашку – то, что вроде как носили нынешние отцы. Но на одинокого мужчину с тремя детьми все равно обращали внимание.  
Часть его хорошо умела лгать, знала, как аккуратно и ненавязчиво отвлекать внимание. Но трудно было это вспомнить, стараясь одновременно мыслить тактически, держа на виду подступы и оценивая угрозы. Большинство людей отворачивались, если он задерживал на них взгляд достаточно долго, но так он рисковал запомниться.  
Он не хотел выводить детей поесть туда, где на них будут пялиться, поэтому ночью отвел их в один из номеров с кухней и приготовил ужин сам: мясное рагу – потому что для него нужна была всего одна кастрюля, и он знал, как это делается – если не начинал вдумываться.  
Дети обступили его, когда он стал доставать ингредиенты. За тем, как он резал мясо, они следили с напряженным вниманием. Солдат спросил себя, видели ли они, чтобы кто-то для них готовил. Дэвид оказывался ближе всякий раз, как солдат поднимал голову, и неотрывно глядел на его руки.  
В конце концов солдат протянул ему картофелину и нож рукояткой вперед.  
– Нарежь примерно вот такими кусочками, – попросил он.  
Дэвид почтительно взял нож и картошку.  
– Я тоже хочу что-нибудь порезать! – заявила Алекс, так что солдат дал ей морковку и еще один из своих ножей.  
– Осторожно, лезвие очень острое, – произнес он машинально, хотя прекрасно знал, что она умеет обращаться с ножом.  
Алекс действовала скорее охотно, чем умело. Ломтики моркови вышли крупными и неровными, но для рагу это было неважно.  
Дэвид резал свою картошку с чрезмерной аккуратностью, прикусив язык и наморщив лоб. И беспокойно косился на солдата.  
– Ты хорошо справляешься, – сказал ему солдат. Дэвид ответил неуверенной, смущенной улыбкой.  
Макс, нахмурившись, следил за процессом, задавая вопросы о каждом шаге. На некоторые солдат даже мог ответить.  
– Почему мясо кладется первым?  
– Потому что должно поджариться, иначе будет невкусно.  
Некоторые ответы он, казалось, знал когда-то, но сейчас просто не мог выцарапать.  
– Почему ты кладешь так много картошки? Картошка – это скучно.  
_Потому что картошка стоила дешево и была в достатке_ – давно, когда еда стоила дороже краденой кредитки. Солдат потратил несколько долгих минут, чтобы вынырнуть из воспоминания и того, что оно влекло за собой. К этому времени Макс перешел к вопросам, ставившим его в тупик более закономерным образом.  
– Почему от лука у тебя слезятся глаза?  
– Не знаю, малец, – сказал он.  
Макс бросил на него взгляд, одновременно нисколько не удивленный и глубоко разочарованный. Солдат задался вопросом, потакал ли хоть кто-то его любопытству.  
– Потом посмотрим в интернете, – пообещал он.

В общем и целом, прошло куда больше времени, чем должно было, до того как все ингредиенты закипели в кастрюле. Теперь их нужно было оставить тушиться пару часов. Номер медленно наполнялся запахами еды: мяса, лука и бульона.  
Солдат свернулся в кресле в углу, борясь с желанием начать мерить шагами комнату. Запах будил что-то в мозгу, точно когтями впивался в глубоко потаенную часть сознания и дергал. _Больно_. Он поджал ноги и сгорбился.  
Алекс, подойдя, присела на подлокотник. Хорошо, что она не заметила его мрачного настроения.  
– Почему ты носишь такие волосы? – спросила она.  
– Не знаю, – ответил солдат после паузы.  
Баки Барнс был аккуратно подстрижен и гладко выбрит. Было проще смотреть в зеркало, когда лицо еще скрывала борода. Стоило остричь волосы – и в нем отразился бы совсем другой человек. Кто-то, кем он больше не был.  
– Миссис Уилкерсон говорит, у девочек должны быть длинные волосы. А Тренер говорит, длинные волосы помеха, у солдата нет времени на марафет, – серьезно сказала Алекс.  
– Ты можешь делать с волосами все, что тебе хочется.  
Алекс надолго задумалась.  
– Тогда пусть будут короткие, – наконец решила она. – Можно, я заплету твои?  
Солдат удивленно взглянул на нее.  
– Да, – сказал он, подумав.  
Она взобралась на спинку кресла. Он закрыл глаза и откинул голову. И через секунду понял, что это было ошибкой. Как и запах кипящего рагу, это вызвало воспоминание: чьи-то ласковые руки в волосах, наклоняющие голову то в одну сторону, то в другую. Щелчки ножниц, тихий смешок над ухом: _“Неплохо смотрится. Разве мы не делали это месяц назад?”  
Может, у меня просто быстро растут волосы. Тебе-то откуда знать.  
А может, ты просто тщеславный павлин, Бак._  
Острая грызущая боль поднялась внутри, заполняя грудь. Солдат еле сдерживался, чтобы не рвануться прочь из-под рук Алекс. Лицу стало мокро; он тайком вытер щеки. Нельзя, чтобы Алекс подумала, будто сделала что-то не то.  
Коса ему досталась кривобокая и лохматая, но она открывала лицо, и в отличие от хвостика, за нее было сложнее схватить.  
– Спасибо, – торжественно сказал он Алекс. Та просияла.  
К тому времени ужин был почти готов. Все получилось вполне терпимо. Мясо было жестковато, а картошка разварилась, но рагу все равно вышло сытным, густым и душистым, и дети с удовольствием взяли и по второй, и по третьей порции.  
Не так все плохо, как могло бы, подумал солдат.  
Дэвид до сих пор не заговаривал с ним, но понемногу раскрывался, все больше улыбаясь. Макс уже не выглядел так, словно ждал удара каждую минуту. Алекс казалась счастливой, когда не дулась на него за отказ подарить ей нож. Он уже дважды отбирал у нее самые большие из кухонных.

Он расплетал волосы в душе ночью, когда воспоминание вернулось: нежные руки в волосах, тихий смех над ухом.  
_Стив отвел в сторону несколько прядок на затылке и оставил поцелуй на тонкой коже.  
Баки задрожал.  
– Щекотно, – сказал он.  
Стив рассмеялся и наклонился ближе, прижимаясь губами к позвонку, пока Баки со стоном не выгнулся в его руках…_

Солдата передернуло. Отчего-то этот образ, при всей его нежности, нервировал не меньше, чем другие, более жестокие, в которых Роджерс подчинял его.  
Как и раньше, член отозвался на это воспоминание – если это было воспоминание, – но на сей раз возбуждение не схлынуло само по себе. Он до предела выкрутил душевой кран влево и уперся кулаками в стену, пока ледяная вода била его в спину.  
Ему хотелось знать, реальны ли эти воспоминания. Ничего хорошего, если Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс в самом деле спали вместе. Роджерс и так чертовски настойчив. Если у него была еще и эта причина заявлять права на солдата…  
Хуже, если память ложная. Кто ее внедрил и к чему все идет?  
Тело начинало трясти, зубы стучали от холода. Солдат выключил душ. От неуместного возбуждения остался только горький привкус во рту.

 

*******  
Солдат проснулся от треска, с которым распахнулась дверь. Дети снова перебрались на его кровать посреди ночи, и, поднимаясь, он потерял драгоценные секунды. Он не успел увернуться. Что-то ударило в плечо. Дротик с транквилизатором; возможно, с ядом. Он выдернул его, схватил пистолет из-под подушки и швырнул себя через комнату, подальше от детей.  
Красно-золотой сполох врезался в него, впечатал в стену так, что зазвенели окна. _Железный человек_. Союзники Стива все-таки нашли его.  
Металлическая рука почти совпадала по силе с броней Железного человека – но вот вторая была серьезным недостатком, а снотворное, которым в него выстрелили, начинало действовать. Тело обмякло и замедлилось, зрение поплыло.  
_Дети_ , отчаянно подумал он, нужно убедиться, что дети в порядке. Макс, у него хрупкие кости, что если его схватят – Дэвид уже так травмирован – боже, Алекс попытается _драться_ … Он уперся левой ладонью в грудь Железного человека и толкнул изо всех сил, лязгнули механизмы, приводы взвыли от нагрузки. Он почувствовал пульсирующую боль в плече – предупреждение, что он может повредить руку, – но купил себе секунду на то, чтобы оглядеться.  
Роджерс присел на кровать перед детьми, подняв щит. Макс и Дэвид сжались за ним, Дэвид прикрывал Макса. Свободной рукой Роджерс удерживал Алекс, а та вырывалась с угрюмой яростью. Он намного превосходил ее по силе, но был вынужден ослаблять хватку, чтобы держать, не навредив ей.  
Дети целы. На мгновение он ощутил полный покой. А потом дверь открылась снова.  
Новые люди хлынули в комнату, безликие и неповоротливые в шлемах и тяжелой тактической броне с логотипами “Старк Индастриз” на плечах и груди.  
Они ввезли металлическую каталку с болтающимися по обеим сторонам фиксаторами, готовыми спеленать его. Солдату захотелось исчезнуть с глаз, он взмок. _Нет_.  
Железный человек воспользовался его секундной заминкой. Сомкнул ладонь на живом запястье солдата и сжал, кроша кости. Пистолет выпал из бессильных пальцев.  
Солдат ударил его как можно сильнее, снова отталкивая. Железный человек выстрелил репульсорами и вмял его в стену, оказываясь так близко, что места для замаха не осталось.  
Солдат прятал ножи в ботинках, но не там, где мог бы добраться до них сейчас, прижатый к стене Железным человеком. Хранить ножи у пояса не казалось безопасным, когда рядом спали дети.  
Люди с каталкой приближались. Нет. _Нет_.  
Там, где грудные пластины на броне Железного человека соединялись с другими, защищающими живот, виднелся небольшой зазор. Солдат воткнул туда металлические пальцы и вдавил – пластины с треском поддались. Он пробился дальше, пока не ощутил под броней мягкую человеческую плоть.  
Железный человек выругался и схватил его за металлическое запястье. Приводы в руке пронзительно ревели, но противнику не хватало пространства, чтобы изменить ее положение. Солдат погрузил ладонь еще глубже, надавил, чувствуя, как рвется кожа. Железный человек вскрикнул и стиснул второе запястье солдата – мягкое, живое, уязвимое. Он сжимал его до тех пор, пока у солдата не вырвался крик боли.  
– Тони! – вскинулся Роджерс.  
– Стараюсь как могу, Кэп, – голос звучал напряженно. Болезненно.  
Солдат вывернул руку и дернул пластины, почувствовал, как ломается металл. Железный человек закричал. Края сломанных пластин, должно быть, впились ему в кожу. Солдат не желал вредить союзникам Стива – но не мог прекратить бой. Он не окажется на каталке, ни за что.  
– Ради всего, блядь, святого, парни, – услышал он чей-то более жесткий голос.  
Еще один дротик ударил его в плечо. На этот раз его было нечем стряхнуть.  
У солдата подкосились ноги. Он склонился на грудь Железного человека, металлическая рука тяжело повисла вдоль тела.  
– Полегче тут, – сказал тот, удерживая его за пояс, когда колени подогнулись.  
– Спасибо, – сказал солдат.  
Хорошо, что Железный человек подхватил его. Падать было бы _больно_.  
Железный человек поднял его, а потом еще выше, пока они не оказались в футе над полом, _ух ты_. Повернулся и уронил солдата на каталку.  
– Нет, – тоскливо сказал солдат, когда его начали привязывать.  
Он не хотел быть здесь, знал, что не хочет, хотя уже не мог вспомнить, почему минуту назад это так пугало.  
– Ну и развезло же тебя, – сказал Железный человек. – Мы спрашивали Брюса, что он намешал в эти дротики?  
Солдат нахмурился.  
– Нет, – снова произнес он тихо.  
Ему не нравились наркотики.  
– Все в порядке, Баки, – подал голос Роджерс. – Тебе не причинят вреда.  
Солдат медленно моргнул. Комната расплывалась перед глазами. Он чувствовал ремни на руках и ногах, надежно закрепленные. Его взяли.  
Алекс издала пронзительный вопль и вырвалась из рук Роджерса. Она увернулась от Железного человека и кинулась к солдату, дернула за ремень, которым была привязана металлическая рука.  
– Эй, Зена, ты же этого не хочешь, – сказал Железный человек.  
Он потянулся к ней, но медленно, беспокоясь, как бы не схватить слишком крепко железными перчатками, – а она была быстрой и верткой. Солдат уже чувствовал, как ослабевают фиксаторы. Он дернулся, металл протестующе лязгнул; последний ремень лопнул. Рука высвободилась. Железный человек выругался. Алекс издала победный возглас.  
Это ничего не меняло. Их окружали вооруженные люди, и, несмотря на то, что его сильная рука была свободна, ему не хватило бы времени справиться с остальными ремнями, особенно когда его замедлял наркотик. Солдат обхватил Алекс за плечи.  
Люди Старка вскинули оружие.  
– Не стрелять! – приказал Роджерс.  
Алекс извивалась в хватке солдата, готовая броситься в драку.  
– Алекс! Слушай меня!  
Сосредоточиться было трудно. Солдат плыл как в тумане. Нужно было заставить ее слушать.  
Она навалилась на его руку, отчаянно визжа:  
– Пусти меня! Я их поубиваю!  
Он сжал ее крепче, теряя терпение. В глазах темнело, он казался себе медлительным и сонным. Чем бы в него ни выстрелили, оно начинало одолевать адреналин. Он сжал зубы. Если он отключится сейчас, Алекс точно убьется.  
– Послушай меня! Ты слушаешь?  
В конце концов Алекс затихла и неохотно повернулась к нему. Борясь с действием препарата, солдат пытался найти правильные слова. Ее учили этому, должны были.  
– Ты тактик, ты должна это знать. Ты окружена, в меньшинстве и безоружна. Твои действия?  
Алекс уставилась на него. Она знала ответ, но он ей не нравился.  
– Отступить. Перегруппироваться. Атаковать снова, – наконец угрюмо произнесла она.  
Она дрожала от нетерпения – едва сдерживаемый сгусток энергии.  
– Верно, – сказал солдат.  
В голове было спокойно и пусто. Наркотик тек по венам широкой теплой рекой. Но она слушала; она понимала.  
– Отступление невозможно. Твои действия?  
Она глубоко и горько вздохнула.  
– Сдаться. Тянуть время. Бежать.  
Солдат улыбнулся.  
– И что мы делаем?  
– Сдаемся, – удрученно прошептала она.  
Он обнял ее и наконец позволил себе закрыть глаза.

Какое-то время он дремал, то приходя в себя, то теряя сознание. Кто-то выкрикивал приказы. Макс спорил с кем-то нетерпеливым, недоверчивым тоном. Солдат ухмыльнулся сам себе: слишком самоуверен для такого мелкого парня. Алекс рядом сердито завопила и вцепилась в него обеими руками. Солдат никак не мог открыть глаза и вслепую ударил металлической рукой кого-то, кто пытался оттащить ее. Он наткнулся на что-то твердое, услышал, как тело врезалось в стену с характерным звуком. Еще один крик.  
– Бога ради, пусть сидит, разве не ясно, что он ее не тронет?  
Роджерс. _Стиви_. Солдат улыбнулся. Конечно, Стив все понял.  
О. Он должен был сказать Стиву кое-что.  
– Стив, – позвал он.  
Язык еле ворочался, имя прозвучало чуть слышно и невнятно. Но вокруг все затихло.  
– Да, Баки? – откликнулся Стив.  
Баки. Это он. Он был Баки. Он должен был сказать Стиву… сказать ему...  
– Дети, – сказал Баки. И умолк. Как трудно думать.  
– Расскажи мне, Баки, – мягко попросил Стив, а потом, пока мысли Баки бесцельно блуждали по кругу, добавил: – Проинструктируете меня на их счет, сержант Барнс?  
Инструктаж. Он мог провести инструктаж. Действие препарата накатывало волнами, но мысли слегка прояснились. Он сосредоточился и попробовал.  
– У Макса ломкие кости. Будь осторожен, когда прикасаешься к нему, – сказал он. – И тебе придется все ему объяснить. Приказами не обойдешься. В противном случае он упрется намертво. Упрямый маленький засранец.  
Он ухмыльнулся. Макс замечательный, он такой замечательный, такой умный, упрямый малыш. Стиву можно было и не объяснять. Он и так понимал. Алекс завозилась рядом, повернулась посмотреть на него. Он накрыл рукой ее маленькое тощее плечико.  
– Алекс думает, она солдат, так что присмотри за ней. Иначе она себя угробит.  
Слова путались все сильнее. Он с усилием разлепил веки. Мир становился теплым и размытым. Больше ничего не болело. Стив был здесь, и Алекс прижималась к боку. Еще одно маленькое чудо. Внезапно ему так захотелось поделиться этим со Стивом.  
– Она – это ты, Стиви, – шепнул он с улыбкой. – Они все – это ты.  
Стив приблизился. Баки потянулся было к нему, но остановился, когда рука попала в поле зрения. Ладонь была из металла. Почему он забыл, что у него рука из металла?  
– Прости, Стиви. Робо-рука, – грустно сказал он.  
Стив робко улыбнулся ему.  
– Это не страшно, Бак.  
Он оказался еще ближе; не вздрогнул, когда Баки потянулся к нему жуткой металлической ладонью.  
– Все в порядке. Теперь все хорошо.  
Баки обхватил лицо Стива. Тот прижался щекой к ладони. Баки улыбнулся, поглаживая скулу большим пальцем.  
– Срань господня, ты что творишь? Отойди от него, Кэп, – велел кто-то.  
Стив не двинулся с места.  
– Ты в безопасности здесь, Бак. Поспи, – сказал он, и Баки заснул.

 

*******  
Он очнулся в кузове грузовика, все еще пристегнутый к каталке. Алекс свернулась на нем, обняв обеими руками. Роджерс стоял в стороне, наблюдая за ним. Помимо них троих, в грузовике было пусто.  
Действие наркотика прошло, а вместе с ним и обволакивающее, искусственное ощущение безопасности и благополучия – но прошла и прежняя слепая беспричинная паника.  
Роджерс был мягкосердечен и до сих пор видел своего старого друга, глядя на тело солдата. Он не собирался вредить ему, связанному или нет.  
И все-таки нужно было выбираться. Роджерс надеялся на лучшее и никогда не поверил бы, что от Баки Барнса ничего не осталось. Он отдаст солдата Старку, чтобы выскрести из головы настройки ГИДРы. Но если они это сделают, останется меньше, чем ничего. Солдат не мог позволить этого – не сейчас. Дети все еще находились у ГИДРы. Ему нужно было убедиться, что они окажутся в безопасности.  
Он взглянул на Алекс.  
– Ты не ранена? – спросил он. Крови он не видел, и по тому, как она лежала, нельзя было сказать, что ей больно, но стоило удостовериться.  
– Не-а, – сказала Алекс. – Ты проснулся?  
– Да, – ответил солдат.  
– Хорошо.  
И она спрыгнула с каталки, выдернула из-под свитера пистолет и наставила на Роджерса.  
У солдата перехватило дыхание. Роджерс сделал полшага вперед, вздрогнул и замер.  
– Где ты взяла пистолет? – спросил солдат.  
Это был "Глок", который он уже дважды отбирал у нее.  
Глаза Алекс сделались совсем круглыми, и дышала она слишком часто. Но пистолет в руках не дрожал.  
– Он мой! Я солдат ГИДРы! – громко сказала она, голос зазвенел.  
Лицо Роджерса болезненно исказилось. Он медленно, осторожно шагнул к ней.  
– Стоять, – приказала она и принялась дергать за ремни.  
– Опусти пистолет, – велел солдат.  
Замки на ремнях погнулись, когда он вырвался в первый раз, и застегивали их через силу. Их заело, и теперь ей приходилось возиться гораздо дольше.  
– Алекс, опусти пистолет, – повторил солдат.  
Это было слишком опасно. Роджерс позаботится, чтобы она не пострадала, но стрельба в закрытом пространстве непредсказуема.  
Алекс его не слушала.  
– Тебе не нужно это делать, Алекс, – сказал Роджерс. Он подошел еще на шаг. – Никто не причинит ему вреда.  
– Заткнись! Назад! – прорычала Алекс. Ее голос дрожал.  
Щит Роджерса висел за спиной. Он не снял его. Он не мог им воспользоваться. Пули рикошетили от вибраниума и в железной клетке кузова могли отскочить куда угодно. Роджерс не собирался рисковать и ранить Алекс. Он шагнул еще раз.  
– Стоять!  
Она яростно дергала застежки, и наконец те начали поддаваться. Но Роджерс был почти на расстоянии прыжка.  
– Я сказала, назад! – крикнула Алекс.  
Она схватила пистолет двумя руками, направив прямо в грудь Роджерсу.  
– Я тебя пристрелю! Клянусь, я это сделаю.  
Роджерс принимал ее всерьез, солдат видел это; он верил, что она так и поступит. Но он был быстрее, сильнее и лучше подготовлен, и ничего, кроме прямого попадания в жизненно важные органы, не могло бы его даже замедлить. Солдат видел, как он оценивает шансы, мог сказать, когда он решил прыгнуть, по медленному переносу веса; Алекс тоже видела это. Хватка на рукоятке пистолета окрепла.  
– Алекс, не надо, – сказал солдат.  
Алекс повернула пистолет и направила себе в голову. Солдат застыл. Роджерс – тоже.  
– Нет, – сказал солдат. – Нет, Алекс! Послушай меня. Опусти пистолет.  
– Назад, – велела Алекс Роджерсу, а потом направила дуло себе в рот. Солдат в ужасе взмолился – _Нет_. Роджерс побледнел.  
Взгляд Алекс был тяжелым и решительным – слишком взрослым для ее лица. ГИДРа научила ее этому, подумал солдат с почти болезненной яростью. Ее, возможно, специально натаскивали именно на эту мишень. И это сработало. Это остановило Роджерса действеннее, чем угроза его собственной жизни.  
– Тебе не нужно этого делать, – сказал Роджерс.  
Он пятился, пока не уперся спиной в стену кузова, и поднял руки. – Все хорошо. Пожалуйста. Освободи его, я не помешаю.  
Она вперилась в него взглядом, молча, не вынимая пистолет изо рта. Яростно рванула застежки свободной рукой. Она сдвинула палец со спускового крючка, так что не смогла бы застрелиться случайно, но солдата мутило при виде дула у нее во рту.  
Он рванулся из фиксаторов изо всех сил. Кожа живой руки, покрытой синяками и ссадинами после схватки с Железным человеком, начала кровоточить. Он почти не чувствовал этого. Ему нужно было освободиться, нужно было отобрать у нее чертов пистолет.  
С левой стороны застежки уже поддавались под напором металлической руки. Справа первой сдалась рука. Кровь заструилась по запястью, и кость на ребре ладони треснула под давлением. Он рванулся еще раз, и замки с другой стороны раскрылись, ломаясь.  
Солдат произвел мгновенный расчет. Алекс быстрая, тренированная, и _у нее во рту пистолет_. Силой его не отобрать, велик риск случайного выстрела. Ему нужно было уговорить ее, но уговорить она не позволит, пока еще существует угроза.  
Он расстегнул фиксаторы и бросился к Роджерсу. Тот поймал его, и оба врезались в стену. Ладонь Роджерса сжалась на запястье, большой палец задел сломанную кость. Вспыхнула боль – раскаленно-белая, тошнотворная. Солдат зарычал. Он схватил плечо Роджерса металлической рукой, ударил его о стену. Если бы он мог сбить Роджерса с ног, вырубить его…  
Раздался выстрел. Солдата прошило мучительной дрожью. Нет, _нет_ , она же только что была здесь, в стороне от драки, нет, почему она…  
Роджерса тоже тряхнуло, его хватка ослабла настолько, что солдат сумел развернуться и увидеть…  
Алекс стояла живая и невредимая, направив пистолет Роджерсу в спину. _Невредимая_. Из горла вырвался звук – дрожащий, беспомощный всхлип облегчения.  
Роджерс мог бы воспользоваться тем, что солдат отвлекся, но он этого не сделал. Он повис на солдате, и тот наконец ощутил теплую кровь на пальцах, которыми держал его.  
Она попала ему в живот. Роджерс не сопротивлялся, когда солдат уложил его на каталку. Солдат применил силу только раз, когда фиксировал руки и Роджерс попытался сопротивляться, – но было уже поздно. Его оказалось легко связать.  
Замки фиксаторов были погнуты и помяты. Солдат с усилием вернул их на место. Они не могли удержать Роджерса надолго, но с такой раной и прижатый металлической рукой солдата, он далеко не уйдет, по крайней мере, пока. Похоже, Роджерс и сам это сознавал. Он прекратил бороться и обмяк на каталке. Солдат тут же пропустил фиксатор через его грудь и бедра, обездвиживая на совесть. Его этими ремнями не привязывали. Может, Роджерса волновало его удобство. Глупо. Безрассудно.  
Дыхание Роджерса превратилось в короткие, болезненные вздохи. Он побледнел до зелени, тело покрылось потом; кровь по-прежнему била из прорехи в броне. Обычный человек от такого ранения умер бы еще пять минут назад.  
Солдат сгреб форменную куртку за лацканы и дернул, разрывая по швам до пояса – чтобы видеть, что делает.  
Он сунул пальцы в рану, пережимая артерию. Роджерс издал высокий, жалкий звук, дрогнув в фиксаторах. Но поток крови уменьшился до тонкой струйки.  
Солдат огляделся. Из рации Роджерса доносился металлический звук. Он подумал, что, может, та звенит уже давно, но это ускользнуло от внимания.  
– ...Стив? Кэп, какого хрена там у вас происходит? К черту все, я останавливаюсь.  
И Алекс снова направила на себя проклятый пистолет. Роджерс тоже это заметил и умоляюще смотрел на нее. Солдат стиснул зубы.  
– Алекс, опусти его.  
Ей было плевать на него.  
– Скажи ему, что все нормально, – велела она.  
Роджерс беспомощно глядел на нее. Он еле держался, лицо окаменело от боли, глаза потухли.  
– Скажи! – прорычала Алекс.  
Роджерс дрожаще, болезненно вздохнул и активировал коммуникатор, прижав плечом к уху.  
– Отбой, Соколиный глаз, езжай вперед, – сказал он. Каким-то невозможным образом его голос прозвучал ровно и спокойно. Надо было хорошо знать его, чтобы распознать напряжение. – Тут все под контролем. Я сделал предупредительный выстрел, но уже справился.  
– Ты уверен, Кэп? – переспросил Соколиный глаз после паузы.  
– Абсолютно, – спокойно ответил Роджерс.  
– Ну, раз ты уверен... Дай знать, если понадобится помощь.  
Было ясно, что он не поверил ни единому слову – но еще яснее, что он не думал, будто Роджерс способен вот так врать в лицо. Люди никогда не верили, что Стив способен врать. Правда была в том, что он не любил это делать, но умел, когда дело требовало. Соврал же он об… о…  
Солдат моргнул, заново концентрируясь. Не время отвлекаться.  
Алекс наконец опустила пистолет.  
– Отдай мне, – сказал солдат, протягивая металлическую руку.  
– Сэр! – заспорила она.  
– Это приказ! – рявкнул солдат.  
Сердце еще колотилось, желудок свело спазмом. Она _сунула чертов пистолет в рот_.  
– Угроза устранена. Задание выполнено. Отдай мне пистолет.  
Роджерс смотрел на него пристально, с нечитаемым выражением на лице.  
– Ладно! – зло ответила Алекс.  
Она взвела предохранитель и хлопнула пистолет ему в ладонь, лязгнув металлом о металл. Скрестила руки на груди и уставилась на него.  
Солдат уложил пистолет в пустую кобуру на бедре и закрепил ремнем. Моментально полегчало от того, что теперь она до него не доберется.  
Он взглянул вниз. Роджерс тоже выглядел получше. Кровь почти остановилась. Солдат чувствовал, как тело Роджерса латает само себя прямо под его пальцами.  
Грудь поднималась и опадала в ровном медленном ритме. Роджерс все еще смотрел на солдата, но попытка встретить его взгляд обернулась приступом дурноты, и пол снова покачнулся под ногами.  
На одно отвратительное мгновение солдат увидел второе, другое лицо поверх лица Роджерса: моложе, уже и тоньше, с упрямыми глазами Алекс, твердым подбородком Макса, длинными ресницами Дэвида…  
Он опустил глаза, но стало еще хуже от вида широкой мощной груди Роджерса там, где должно было быть совсем другое тело; сильных мышц вместо узких плеч и острых ключиц.  
Солдат отвел края форменной куртки вбок и опустил металлическую ладонь на грудь Роджерса, чувствуя силу, реальность, опасность. Попытался отогнать видение и вернуть себя в реальность, касаясь тела Роджерса.  
Это было ошибкой. Прикосновение к голой коже потянуло за собой тошнотворную череду образов в голове. Солдат сжал челюсти. Роджерс был живым оружием, серьезной угрозой. Воспоминания – и те, что касались мальчика _Стиви_ , худого и хрупкого, и другие, раздражающе откровенные – были всего лишь отвлекающим маневром, если вообще были реальны.  
И все-таки все инстинкты взывали быть осторожнее с этим телом, быть нежнее. Роджерс вздрогнул от прикосновения, но не попытался уйти от него.  
– Вспоминаешь меня, Баки? – тихо спросил он.  
Мир рассыпался. Звук имени лишил его контроля над воспоминаниями, и они хлынули потоком.  
Голова Роджерса откинулась, когда металлический кулак солдата ударил его в челюсть.  
– Не называй меня так, – прорычал солдат.  
Кровь заструилась по подбородку Роджерса. Алекс удивленно вскрикнула от этой внезапной жестокости. Солдат взглянул на нее – узкое личико, рот, совсем как у Роджерса – у _Стива_ , – и ощутил острое раскаяние.  
– Я… прости, – сказал он, неловко стирая кровь из разбитой губы Роджерса.  
Мир кружился перед глазами. Пора было убираться.  
Алекс будет безопасно с Роджерсом и его союзниками, куда безопаснее, чем с ним: не впутается в его задание, не погибнет, пытаясь сражаться рядом с ним. Роджерс не даст ее в обиду.  
– Ты присмотришь за ней, верно?  
Лицо Роджерса исказилось.  
– Баки, подожди! – выдохнул он.  
Солдат осторожно отнял руку от раны. Кровотечения не было. Тело Роджерса уже долечивало себя. Теперь он будет в порядке. Роджерс дергался в ремнях, морщась, когда движение отзывалось болью. Еще пара минут – и он вырвется. У солдата оставалось время, но его было мало.  
– Береги ее, – сказал он.  
Открыл дверь кузова, выглянул наружу и выпрыгнул.  
Чужое тело тяжестью ударило в бок, нагнав его в воздухе, вцепилось в плечи. Алекс. Проклятье. Солдат поймал ее живой рукой, крепко притиснул к себе – и упал на дорогу.  
Удар пришелся на наколенники. Он попытался затормозить металлической рукой, но вес Алекс выбил его из равновесия. Он обхватил ее и покатился, стараясь только, чтобы она не ударилась о дорогу.  
Плечо врезалось в покрытие, и они полетели кувырком. Асфальт оцарапал ему щеку. Живая рука хрустнула между телом и землей, полыхнув болью в сломанной кости.  
В конце концов он снова вытянул металлическую руку, вкогтившись в поверхность, останавливаясь рывком.  
Вокруг них сигналили и сворачивали машины. Алекс тряслась у него на руках.  
– Ох, – тихонько выдохнула она и быстро добавила: – Я цела!  
За их спинами остановилась машина – взвизгнули тормоза. Женщина за рулем смотрела на них круглыми от ужаса глазами. Солдат вздернул себя на ноги и поставил Алекс на землю. Она держалась твердо; по крайней мере, ей не слишком досталось.  
Грузовик впереди тоже тормозил – но невозможно резко остановить семитонную махину, особенно пытаясь одновременно не вызвать затор на перегруженной трассе. У них было еще немного времени.  
Он подошел к автомобилю и спокойно открыл водительскую дверь, мимолетно отметив сопротивление замка под металлической ладонью.  
– Мне нужна ваша машина, – сказал он. И добавил бездумно, инстинктивно: – Пожалуйста.  
Женщина ответила ему паническим взглядом и вылезла из машины через пассажирское кресло – подальше от него. Солдат сел, Алекс перебралась на другую сторону.  
– Сэр, подождите! Нам надо вернуться, мы должны спасти Макса и Дэвида!  
– Они будут в порядке, – сказал солдат.  
– Но, сэр…  
– Пристегнись, – велел он и нажал на газ, набирая скорость, достаточную, чтобы пробить разделитель. Подгадал прореху в сплошном потоке, потянул за ручник и развернул машину в другую сторону.  
Они помчались по дороге, к счастью, почти пустой. У них была минутная фора, но и ее хватало. Приближался въезд на развязку, а оттуда оставалось всего ничего до города. Они могли бы раствориться там, среди улиц.  
Алекс тихо всхлипнула рядом.  
Солдат повернул голову.  
– Ты ранена?  
Она покачала головой.  
– Прости, – сказала она. – Прости! Я не думала, что ты поранишься!  
Солдат бросил взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида. Вздрогнул. Неудивительно, что женщина в машине так испугалась его. Вся левая сторона лица была в грязи, пыли и осколках асфальта, впившихся в кожу. Кровь запеклась на шее. Он выглядел, как в страшном кино.  
– Все хорошо, – сказал он Алекс. – Это не больно.  
Почти честно. Адреналин еще гудел в венах. Он едва чувствовал собственное тело, хотя пульсация в сломанной руке возвращалась. Лицо уже заживало – сильнее всего ощущался зуд. Царапины были неглубокими: пропадут через несколько часов.  
– Злишься на меня? – прошептала Алекс.  
– Нет, – сказал солдат.  
Он взглянул на дорогу. Они могли бы протиснуться между домами впереди и затеряться в одном из переулков.  
– Тогда почему попытался оставить меня с ним? – дрожащим голосом спросила Алекс.  
Солдат покосился на нее. Лицо было мокрым от слез.  
– Алекс, не надо. Я не злился. Тебе было бы безопаснее с ним, – сказал он как можно мягче. – Не то что со мной.  
– Мне не нужна безопасность! Я солдат! Я хочу остаться с тобой! – закричала Алекс, сорвав голос.  
Солдат перевел дух.  
– Если я позволю тебе остаться, ты должна обещать мне кое-что. Ты меня слушаешь, Алекс? Я не хочу, чтобы ты направляла на себя оружие. Нет! – рявкнул он, когда она открыла рот поспорить. – Я знаю, что это сработало, но оно того не стоит, ясно?  
Он искал слова – попытался представить, как говорили бы его обработчики; как _ее_ обработчики учили ее думать. Странно было думать о ней так, но он хотел, чтобы она поняла.  
– Ты более ценный агент, чем я. Ты не можешь рисковать своей жизнью, чтобы спасти мою. Обещай мне.  
– Обещаю, – печально сказала она.  
Она молчала, пока солдат выискивал узкие второстепенные дороги, а потом сказала тихим, ломким голосом:  
– Это неправда. Меня собирались устранить, потому что я никогда не стану хорошим солдатом.  
Она снова расплакалась, на этот раз по-настоящему, громко и безутешно, заставляя его сердце сжаться.  
Солдат припарковался за мусорными баками и отстегнул ее ремень безопасности. Она осталась сидеть, ссутулившись и дрожа – _так плакала Бекка, когда была младше, а он обычно… он обычно обнимал ее, темные кудряшки щекотали плечо, мокрое пятно от слез оставалось на рубашке_ – он прижал ее к себе внезапным порывом, обвил руками. Она вздрогнула и вцепилась в его куртку.  
– Ты отличный солдат, – сказал он. – Ты же вытащила меня, верно?  
Она с надеждой подняла на него взгляд.  
– Правда? По правде?  
– Правда по правде.  
Она посопела.  
– С Максом и Дэвидом все будет хорошо?  
– Да. Они будут в порядке. Обещаю.  
– Договорились, – шепнула она.  
Она так крепко прижималась к нему. Он чувствовал, как она дрожит, как колотится сердце у самой его груди, сильное и живое. Он не спускал ее с рук, выбравшись из машины. Нужно было двигаться быстро, но она, легкая, как пушинка, нисколько его не замедляла.  
Почему-то он не мог отпустить ее.

 

*******  
Ночью Алекс спала скверно, вздрагивая и пинаясь, неразборчиво бормоча. Солдат гладил ее по спине, пытаясь успокоить, но это не особенно помогало. В конце концов она проснулась в слезах.  
– Все в порядке. Просто сон, – тихо сказал солдат.  
Ее глаза мокро поблескивали в свете, проникавшем из ванной комнаты. Она, дрожа, прижалась к нему. Он отвел от ее лица взмокшие волосы.  
– Я не думала, что крови будет так много, – пробормотала она ему в грудь. – Я раньше ни в кого не стреляла.  
Ну, хоть один вопрос снят. Из нее еще не сделали убийцу. Хорошо. Теперь этого не случится. Не под его присмотром.  
– Ты была очень храброй, – сказал он. – Ты спасла меня.  
– Почему ты его не убил? – вдруг спросила она. – В смысле, Капитана Америку. Это же был он, правда?  
Солдат растерялся.  
– Не было причин его убивать, – наконец произнес он.  
– Дядя Пирс говорит, Капитан Америка злой, – сказала Алекс. – Говорит, злых людей нужно устранять, чтобы они никому не навредили.  
Солдат не находил слов. Она была права, конечно – иногда люди просто злые и подлежат устранению. Он знал, это – очевидный факт. Но его злило слышать это от нее, слышать, как она буднично рассуждает о лишении жизни.  
– Не убивай, если есть другой выбор, – сказал он после долгого молчания.  
Часть его когда-то знала это. Трудно было отыскать эту часть снова; сознание отторгало ее. Там не было ничего, кроме слабости и мучений. Ради Алекс он заставил себя вспомнить, хотя слова приходили медленно, болезненно.  
– Ты так любишь Макса, потому что он твой брат и твой друг. Ты можешь представить, что кто-то ранит Макса?  
Он имел в виду – гипотетически; но ее лицо потемнело.  
– Как доктор Коулман, – сказала она.  
– Да, – мягко ответил солдат. – Как он. Помнишь, как тебе было грустно, когда Максу было больно? Когда ты убиваешь кого-то, это тоже чей-то брат, или чей-то друг. Поэтому подумай, вдруг это _твой брат_ , и тебе не захочется никого убивать, если не придется.  
Он знал, что это ненормальный ход мысли. Нормальным людям не приходится прибегать к сложным философским конструкциям, чтобы никого не убивать. _Стиву не приходилось_ – он оборвал мысль. У нормального человека нет шансов выстоять против ГИДРы.  
У Баки Барнса не было шансов.  
Алекс еще размышляла над его словами.  
– Капитан Америка никому не брат, – упрямо сказала она.  
– Он чей-то друг, – ответил солдат.  
Она задумчиво поглядела на него.  
– Он тебя знает, да? Он твой друг?  
Солдат прикусил губу, пока не почувствовал вкус крови. От одной мысли начинала болеть голова. Но…  
– Думаю, да, – медленно сказал он.  
– Он немного похож на моих братьев, – призналась Алекс.  
Солдат вздрогнул. Он собирался когда-нибудь сказать ей, как она связана с Капитаном Америкой, и, возможно, скоро. Но сейчас явно было не время для таких откровений.  
– Ты уверен, что Максу и Дэвиду с ним будет безопасно? – спросила Алекс.  
– Да, – ответил он твердо.  
В этом он был уверен как ни в чем другом: Роджерс не позволит детям пострадать, даже если придется сдвинуть небо и землю, чтобы защитить их.  
– Завтра позвонишь им и убедишься, идет?  
– Идет, – сказала она.  
Перекинула через него руку и легла на плечо, как на подушку. Через несколько минут послышалось знакомое сонное посвистывание. Солдат опустил ладонь ей на спину, чувствуя ее дыхание, теплое, живое и спокойное, и наконец закрыл глаза.

 

*******  
– Алекс хочет поговорить с Максом.  
– Баки! Вы двое целы? – спросил Роджерс: теплота и беспокойство в голосе ощущались даже через динамики одноразового телефона.  
Солдат сжал зубы.  
– Передай трубку Максу, – повторил он и вложил телефон в ладонь Алекс. – Поздоровайся с Капитаном Америкой.  
Она скорчила ему рожу.  
– Он злой! – прошептала она.  
– Мы это обсуждали, – ответил солдат так же тихо.  
Она поморщилась.  
– Здравствуйте, сэр.  
– Здравствуй, Алекс, – мягко сказал Роджерс. – Я позову Макса, хорошо?  
Он прикрыл трубку рукой и повысил голос:  
– Макс, Дэвид, вы не могли бы подойти?  
– Ты не наш обработчик! Мы не обязаны тебе подчиняться, – крикнул Макс в ответ.  
Солдат почувствовал, как дрогнули губы.  
– Знаешь, мама часто говорила: надеюсь, у тебя будет сын, такой же чертовски упрямый, как ты, – сказал Роджерс.  
Он не подносил трубку ко рту, и уж точно не обращался к Алекс, которая держала телефон. Ему, как и солдату, помогал собственный голос; он должен был знать, что солдат его слышит. Он позвал снова:  
– Макс, тебя к телефону, Алекс!  
Солдат услышал топот двух пар ног, а потом у Роджерса отобрали трубку.  
– Алекс! Ты цела?  
– Да! А вы? – нервно спросила Алекс.  
– У них тут ускоритель частиц! Прямо в подвале! – сказал Макс. – И целых пять огромных лабораторий, и Брюс и Джейн говорят, что мне можно смотреть, если ничего не трогать, а Тони раскричался, но толком не запретил, так что это не считается. Да, и они ни разу не ударили нас, ничего такого. Даже Капитан Америка, – добавил он, и солдату не нужно было видеть его, чтобы представить, как он с подозрением косится на Роджерса.  
– Скажи им, что если тебя ударят, мы придем и поубиваем их всех, – громко сказала Алекс.  
Голос Макса тут же переменился.  
– Нет, отсидись. Я справлюсь и присмотрю за Дэвидом.  
На заднем фоне солдат услышал тихий несчастный вздох Роджерса.  
– Никто никого из вас не тронет, Макс, – сказал тот.  
– Да, конечно, – бросил Макс. – Во всяком случае, пока они довольно милые. Они дали Дэвиду целую коробку крутых красок для рисования и все остальное. А у Джейн было ведро сухого льда, и мы засунули его в бочку с водой, и…  
– Ты еще слушаешь, Бак? – тихо спросил Роджерс, и восторженный голос Макса мигом превратился в фоновый шум. – Тони помог мне открыть для тебя счет.  
Роджерс продиктовал номер – солдат механически запомнил его.  
– Там сейчас сто тысяч. Скажи, если нужно больше, мне некуда тратить военную пенсию. Я знаю, что ты мне не доверяешь, но я не буду отслеживать платежи, или о чем ты там подумал. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты мог позаботиться о себе и об Алекс, понимаешь?  
Солдат не ответил. Слышно было, как Роджерс шаркает ногами.  
– Ну, надеюсь, ты слышишь меня, – сказал Роджерс. И снова замолчал.  
– ...А Брюс приготовил на обед осьминога, и у него щупальца, так здорово! Дэвид побоялся пробовать, правда, – рассказывал Макс.  
– Фу-у-у, – с чувством произнесла Алекс.  
– Можешь ответить мне на один вопрос? – вдруг снова заговорил Роджерс. Солдат напрягся. – Ты разозлился, когда я назвал тебя Баки. Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл?  
Солдат растерялся. Он не был Баки, он никогда больше не будет Баки; он до сих пор не уверился, что когда-то был им. Он _выглядел_ как Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. У него были воспоминания, которые, возможно, принадлежали Баки, если были настоящими. Вот что он знал точно. Даже звук имени вызывал головокружение и дезориентацию. В его сознание много чего внедрили: воспоминания, знания, кодовые слова, и “Баки”, определенно, ощущалось как одно из них, судя по власти над ним.  
Но он не был вещью. Больше нет, и уж точно не для Роджерса. У него не было имени, которое тот мог бы использовать, а если бы и было, просить называть себя как-то еще… не казалось правильным.  
– Называй как угодно, – наконец сказал он. – Без разницы.  
– Хорошо, – ответил Роджерс, и солдат услышал улыбку. – Спасибо, Баки.  
Солдат вздрогнул – но разницы и правда не было. Тот, к кому обращался Роджерс, умер, и рано или поздно ему придется это осознать. А если это все-таки кодовое слово, то оно уже переставало срабатывать – как переставало все, что вложили ему в голову.

 

*******  
Когда они благополучно вселились в новый мотель, он принялся просматривать документы с компьютера Деррила. Алекс сдвинула всю мебель к стене и в освободившемся пространстве играла в викингскую принцессу, сражаясь с воображаемыми врагами палкой вместо меча и щитом из крышки от мусорного ведра. Очевидно, никто не учил ее драться со щитом, а ей недоставало способностей к этому, которые всегда были у Роджерса – _Стив, в нелепом трико для подтанцовки, такой большой и высокий, что у Баки голова кружилась смотреть, легко отбивал ножи, пули и падающие обломки дурацким куском металла в руке_.  
Солдат поморщился. Если воспоминания были внедрены, то весьма эффективно. Острое чувство привязанности и заботы могло бы помешать ему, случись им с Роджерсом снова драться.  
Он заставил себя сосредоточиться на настоящем, на Алекс; отпустил память прочь.  
Алекс не уделяла внимания защите, как Роджерс, не дожидалась от врага первого хода. Она держала палку, как длинный нож, и работала ею отлично, быстро и умно, со сноровкой, которую можно приобрести только с детства. Еще лет семь, немного мяса на костях – и она станет по-настоящему смертоносной.  
Он с усилием перевел взгляд на экран ноутбука. Видимо, Деррилу не доверялось многое о программе, но должно же было найтись хоть _что-то_ …  
Он нашел – под конец, мимолетное упоминание доктора Томпсона и его лаборатории. Деррил не считал ее важной, но она относилась к проекту “Возрождение”. За неимением большего, это давало новое направление поиска.  
Он потратил немало времени, чтобы убедить Алекс остаться в тылу, и она неохотно послушалась, когда он дал ей отдельное задание: кто-то должен вызвать Роджерса на подмогу, если его не будет слишком долго.

 

*******  
Экспериментальные лаборатории маскировались под центр тестирования косметики на животных. Снаружи здание выглядело совершенно обычно: стерильно-белая бетонная постройка точь-в-точь как дюжина офисов вокруг. Но металлодетектор на входе был настоящим произведением искусства, а охранник почти не прятал полуавтомата вдобавок к пистолету на поясе.  
Солдат вошел быстро и тихо, уложив охранника и регистратора двумя резкими ударами в шею и спрятав за стойкой.  
На первом этаже располагались только кабинеты. Рядом с лифтом оказался еще один пост охраны – еще два человека с автоматами упали, не успев увидеть его. Комнаты этажом ниже были забиты клетками – мыши, крысы, кролики… Ему встретились несколько мужчин и женщин в лабораторных халатах – не готовые к драке, ничуть не встревоженные появлением чужака в лаборатории, пока он не напал. Они вели себя так, словно им вовсе нечего скрывать. Солдат оставил их без сознания на полу. ГИДРа любила скрываться за легальной ширмой. Эти люди могли даже не знать, что пригрели паразита.  
Он нашел второй лифт в дальней части здания, защищенный биометрией. Отпечаток пальцы охранника открыл дверь. Еще на этаж ниже. Здесь тоже были две комнаты с клетками, но большая часть пустовала – и на этом этаже таблички на клетках были заполнены кодами.  
Дверь в конце коридора оказалась заперта. Солдат опустил металлическую руку рядом с дверным замком и нажал – защелка поддалась с тихим жалобным звуком. В комнате было пусто. Солдат шагнул внутрь.  
Здесь не было клеток; была колыбель.  
Он застыл на месте. Девочка лежала на тонкой белой простыне, голая, маленькая – такая крошечная, что тельце могло бы уместиться в его сложенных ладонях. Она была окружена, оплетена машинами, облеплена электродами на груди и висках, светлый пушок на голове был выбрит, в вену введен катетер; еще один спускался к голени и, казалось, уходил прямо в кость.  
Он сделал медленный, нерешительный шаг ближе. Младенец спал, дыша учащенно, но размеренно, сжав кулачки. Солдат инстинктивно протянул руку; отдернул, не коснувшись.  
В дальней стене виднелась еще одна дверь. Солдат напрягся, когда она открылась, приготовился к прыжку. Вошел мужчина средних лет, в очках, в снежно-белом халате: доктор Томпсон, судя по всему. Солдат двинулся, рука потянулась к шокеру за спиной. Этот нужен был ему живым и способным говорить.  
– Что вы тут делаете? – спросил Томпсон, но тон был равнодушным; солдат растерялся. Томпсон не был напуган, или просто не сообразил, что на него нападают. В голосе звучало скорее раздражение занятого человека, которого отвлекли в разгар работы.  
Конечно. Солдат забрался слишком глубоко в этот муравейник и не оставил за собой никого, кто поднял бы тревогу. У Томпсона не было причин заподозрить в нем нарушителя. Раз он оказался здесь, значит, прошел через охрану и, следовательно, имел право здесь находиться.  
Металлическую руку скрывала куртка, но Томпсон не узнал его не поэтому. Солдат знал ученых ГИДРы. Они нечасто покидали лаборатории и редко были в курсе происходящего во внешнем мире. Это давало шанс получить ответы раньше, чем Томпсон поймет, что говорит с врагом.  
– Хайль ГИДРа, – сказал солдат.  
Он поднял бейдж, который забрал у одного из охранников, пряча под пальцами брызги крови.  
– Вас послал генерал Циглер? – спросил Томпсон.  
– Я должен забрать ребенка для проверки, – коротко сказал солдат, импровизируя. Это был не ответ, но если достаточно твердым голосом сказать достаточно мало слов, люди заполняют пробелы собственными соображениями.  
На лице Томпсона отразились усердие и надежда, стирая последние следы раздражения.  
– Да? Он наконец решил взглянуть на нее? Мы неделями слали ему письма, я и Коулман. Это величайший прорыв в генной инженерии со времен создания Зимнего Солдата, а Циглер игнорирует нас только из-за прошлых неудач проекта “Возрождение”. Золу никогда не оставляли без внимания, знаете ли, – его губы горько сжались.  
Солдат не сказал ни слова. Томпсон откашлялся.  
– Ну что же. Сколько времени это займет?  
– Не знаю, – солдат сохранял равнодушие, безразличие в голосе. Ему _было бы_ все равно, будь он инструментом ГИДРы; его не волновало бы ничего, кроме завершения полученного задания.  
Томпсон выглядел озадаченным.  
– Вы же не собираетесь везти ее до самой больницы?  
– Я верну ее, как только проверка будет выполнена, – ровно сказал солдат.  
Томпсон нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Спорить с солдатом не хотелось никому.  
Томпсон подошел и молча начал отсоединять электроды. Малышка с испуганным криком проснулась. Он не сделал ничего, чтобы успокоить и убаюкать ее.  
– Генерал Циглер будет впечатлен, – сказал он. – Коулман и я говорили ему, что нельзя так просто закрывать проект “Возрождение”. Взгляните на нее. Безупречное здоровье. Посмотрите на это.  
Он выдернул последний катетер, тот, что уходил в кость на ноге. Единственная капелька крови показалась прежде чем ранка начала заживать, за несколько секунд затянувшись кожей. Девочка еще плакала, тонко и одиноко. Томпсон, казалось, даже не слышал ее. Солдат сохранял безучастное выражение лица.  
– Мне нужно что-то знать о ней? – спросил он.  
– Мы кормим ее каждые два часа, так что постарайтесь вернуть ее до восьми, хорошо?  
– Я верну ее, как только проверка будет выполнена, – повторил солдат.  
Агента ГИДРы не должен волновать голодный маленький ребенок.  
– У нее есть имя?  
Томпсон кивнул.  
– Она объект номер 87470. Этого разве нет в предписании?  
Он сдвинул брови.  
– Погодите-ка. У вас же есть письменный приказ от Циглера, верно?  
– Нет, – спокойно сказал солдат. Сгреб Томпсона за горло металлической рукой и врезал в стену. – Где остальные дети?  
Томпсон задыхался, бестолково скребя пальцами руку солдата, глаза округлились от ужаса.  
– Что… кто вы такой?  
Солдат встряхнул его и ударил о стену еще раз, достаточно сильно, чтобы тот вскрикнул от боли, пытаясь сжаться.  
– Где дети?  
– Я не могу… Циглер меня…  
Солдат усилил хватку, надавив пальцем на нервный узел за ухом Томпсона, так что тот взвыл от боли.  
– Пожалуйста, я не могу, – повторил он, умоляюще глядя на солдата. То, что он увидел, заставило его побледнеть. Солдат мог заставить его говорить – _хотел_ заставить – и Томпсон тоже знал это. Его лицо смиренно расслабилось. Солдат видел такие лица раз или два, у тех, кто… кто собирался…  
Он опоздал. Томпсон двинул челюстью, с хрустом раскусывая что-то, и солдат рывком поставил его на ноги, изумленно выругавшись. Металлическими пальцами он разжал Томпсону зубы, но уже не успел. Белая пена потекла изо рта, лицо исказила агония.  
Солдат дал телу упасть на пол, где оно выгнулось несколько раз и затихло. Проклятье.  
Малышка все еще плакала. Он глубоко вздохнул, заставив себя успокоиться, прежде чем подойти к колыбели. Он поднял девочку живой рукой и осторожно прижал к груди.  
– Эй, – тихо сказал он. – Привет, все хорошо.  
Голос звучал хрипло и грубо. Он пригладил пальцами мягкий пушок у нее на затылке. Она удивленно икнула и притихла, повернув головку, чтобы посмотреть на него, и схватилась за воротник его куртки.  
– С тобой все будет хорошо, – сказал он.  
******  
Данные на компьютере ученого оказались зашифрованы. Солдат бросил попытки найти что-то стоящее на месте и просто скопировал жесткий диск целиком. Черт подери, ему следовало действовать быстрее, следовало догадаться, что Томпсон попытается убить себя. И все же часть него ожесточенно, отчаянно радовалась тому, что тот был мертв и умер в муках. Сердце колотилось, обжигающее чувство переполняло грудь почти до боли. Хотелось вернуться в комнату и разрядить пистолет Томпсону в голову – просто чтоб наверняка.  
Малышка спала на сгибе живой руки крошечным свертком. Она почти ничего не весила. И на эту беспомощную кроху смотрели как на эксперимент, на объект анализа и изучения под микроскопом. Он прикрыл ее спину металлической рукой, как щитом.  
Пока копировались последние файлы, солдат оглядел комнату. Полки были забиты детским питанием и памперсами. Он мог обеспечить запас на пару дней, не слишком нагружая себя.  
Нет. Лучше заехать в магазин на обратном пути. Он не собирался брать для нее ничего отсюда.

 

*******  
Покупка детских принадлежностей стала куда сложнее со времени… времени… Да, она чертовски усложнилась.  
Солдат беспомощно уставился на бесконечные полки всевозможных вещей. Он схватил самые дорогие бутылочки, а на памперсах нашлись крайне полезные указания размеров. Но с детским питанием оказалось намного труднее. Даже самая дорогая марка предлагала множество вариантов, о которых он не имел представления. Соевые? Частично гидролизируемые? Гипоаллергенные?  
Малышка принялась плакать десять минут назад и теперь была вне себя, раскрасневшись и размахивая ручками. Они привлекали внимание. Он физически ощущал спиной любопытные взгляды, и волоски на шее вставали дыбом. Поверх форменной куртки на нем была ветровка, руки он спрятал перчатками, а штаны выглядели как рабочие для случайного взгляда – но пристальный раскрыл бы его.  
Солдат чуть крепче прижал к себе малышку, осторожно покачивая. Она залилась только громче и безутешнее.  
– Ш-ш-ш, – зашептал он, – тише.  
Он был уверен, что она проголодалась, но лучше бы ей потерпеть еще несколько минут.  
Женщина на другом конце ряда встретилась с ним взглядом. Она несла холщовую сумку с неуклюжим детским рисунком дерева: мать... И дружелюбно улыбалась ему.  
– У вас двоих все в порядке? – спросила она.  
Рефлексы приказывали отвлечь внимание, а еще лучше – отогнать ее. Но малышка не замолкала, и он не знал, что делать. Он нуждался в помощи. Когда-то он это умел, ведь он был Баки Барнсом, а Баки Барнс – душкой: тем, кому захочет помочь даже случайная женщина в магазине.  
Он вымучил улыбку. Вышло натянуто, но должно было сработать – молодые родители очень устают.  
– Глаза разбегаются, – сказал он.  
Он сможет. Когда-то отлично врал.  
– Она и ее мама только что вернулись из больницы, а я пошел по магазинам, вот только… – он махнул рукой на переполненные полки, состроил умоляющую и беспомощную мину. Лицо женщины понимающе смягчилось.  
– Да, выбор богатый, – сказала она. – Сколько ей, пара дней?  
– Два месяца, – сказал солдат. Он вычитал это в незашифрованных заметках, которые смог найти.  
– Она такая маленькая! – женщина оценивающе оглядела его с головы до ног. Солдат напрягся, но она только улыбнулась. – Должно быть, пошла в мать. Или недоношенная?  
– У нее миниатюрная мама, – сказал солдат, отгоняя внезапное наваждение – _тонкие ребра, светлая голова, лежащая у него на груди, узкие плечи, удобно умостившиеся под рукой_.  
Женщина улыбнулась выражению его лица и кивнула в сторону полок.  
– С гипоаллергенными вы точно не прогадаете. Они чуть подороже, правда. Вы…  
– Это не проблема, – быстро сказал солдат. И уложил пару упаковок детского питания в тележку.  
– У вас уже есть слинг для нее? Хотя, вообще-то, она такая маленькая, что лучше взять переноску на ремешках, – сказала женщина. – Давайте, я покажу...

Из магазина он спасся бегством через двадцать минут, переполнив тележку детским питанием, пеленками, распашонками и переноской, крепящейся к автомобильному креслу. Плач малышки сменился тихой икотой, которая поначалу успокоила его, а теперь начинала нервировать. Что если это нехороший признак? Что если она измотала себя?  
Женщина вышла из магазина пятью минутами позже него. Она видела его, видела малышку; она их запомнила. На парковке было тихо, его машина стояла в самом темном углу. Он мог попросить ее помочь закрепить переноску. Она ничего не подозревала и пошла бы за ним не раздумывая. Он мог сломать ей шею. Быстро, тихо. Машина была курьерским фургоном без окон в кузове, купленным за наличные на чужое имя: такая не привлекала внимания, где ее ни припаркуй. Он мог оставить тело в кузове. При благоприятном стечении обстоятельств ее найдут далеко не сразу.  
Женщина копалась в сумочке, не глядя на него. Если он хотел позвать ее, лучше сделать это сейчас.  
_Нет_.  
Нет. Он не станет этого делать. Он больше не был орудием ГИДРы. Это было его задание, его дело. Он мог сам решать, каков приемлемый риск; что считать допустимым побочным ущербом.  
Она наконец подняла взгляд, заметила его. Улыбнулась.  
– Помощь нужна? – спросила она.  
Это было бы просто. Так просто. И куда безопаснее.  
– Нет, – сказал он. – Нет. Спасибо.

 

*******  
Его беспокоила реакция Алекс на появление малышки. Но, как выяснилось, волновался он зря.  
– Она мелкая, как кукла! – восхитилась Алекс, наклоняясь к переноске. Девочка потянулась к ней маленьким кулачком, и Алекс улыбнулась, дав ей ухватиться за свой палец.  
– Как ее зовут?  
Солдат растерялся. Казалось неправильным просто взять и дать ей имя. Какое право он имел на это?  
Но и оставить ее без имени он не мог. Он посмотрел на Алекс, и в сознании всплыл удивительно четкий образ женщины: невысокой, светловолосой, голубоглазой, как Алекс, наклоняющейся над маленьким мальчиком с такой же мягкой улыбкой.  
– Сара, – сказал он.  
Алекс пришла в восторг от разрешения покормить Сару, и даже охотно помогла сменить ей подгузник. С подгузниками, в конце концов, было меньше возни, чем с пеленками, в которые солдат в собственных воспоминаниях заворачивал _извивающуюся темноволосую и пухлую малышку. Та взвизгнула от восторга, когда Баки склонился и дунул ей в живот.  
– Ты так здорово с ней справляешься, – сказал Стив.  
– С детьми легко. Хочешь ее подержать?  
Баки ухмыльнулся, когда Стив отступил на шаг. Стиви совершенно не умел обращаться с детьми. Баки дернул его к себе свободной рукой, огляделся, убеждаясь, что они одни, и поцеловал в губы_.  
Солдат зажмурился, отгоняя воспоминание. Теперь он знал – оно реально. Память о молодом и уязвимом Роджерсе, глубокая безусловная преданность и влечение, которые он ощущал всякий раз при мысли о нем – могли оказаться фальшивкой, внедренной в попытке лишить ГИДРу ценного актива. Такие попытки уже имели место. ГИДРа была не единственной организацией, обладавшей оружием вроде него. Но никому не пришло бы в голову внедрять это – малышку и ее смех, заботливо свернутую пеленку, одно воспоминание в другом – нелепое беспокойство на лице Стива, которому протянули вопящего младенца.  
Он в самом деле был – давным-давно – Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, старшим из четверых в семье. Влюбленным в упрямого маленького Стива Роджерса.  
– Можно подержать ее еще? – спросила Алекс, вырывая его из воспоминаний.  
– Да, – сказал солдат, осторожно передавая Сару ей на руки. – Держи ее так, как я тебе показывал, хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – уверенно сказала Алекс.  
С Сарой она вела себя осторожнее, чем когда-либо, кусала губы, покачивая ее, баюкая, как научил солдат, придерживая головку плечом. Впрочем, Саре, похоже, не нужна была поддержка. Для такой крохи она была уже до смешного сильна.  
Алекс аккуратно села на диван, покачивая Сару на коленях, и хихикнула, когда маленький кулачок угодил ей в подбородок.  
При взгляде на них в груди солдата что-то сжалось, туго и болезненно: неизвестное чувство, перед которым он был безоружен.  
– Ты должен спеть ей колыбельную! – велела ему Алекс. – Адам говорит, детям нужно петь. И он всегда пел для Лиззи.  
Солдат беспомощно взглянул на нее. Он не знал никаких колыбельных. _Тише, малыш_ , вдруг подумал он, _мама купит тебе пересмешника_ , – но на слова не ложилась мелодия, ни единой ноты. _Он читал слова по губам через прицел винтовки, наблюдая за женщиной, качающей ребенка на руках. Видимость была прямой, угол удачным, насколько возможно, и через минуту его спросят, почему он до сих пор не выстрелил. Но если он выстрелит в нее, она уронит ребенка. Он не знал, почему это важно – ребенок не был частью задания, но вписывался в побочный ущерб, – но если подождать еще минуту, женщина сядет. Угол дивана уже не так удобен, но ребенок будет целее у нее на коленях_.  
Солдат с дрожью втянул воздух и неловко шагнул назад.  
– Почему бы тебе самой не спеть ей, – сказал он.  
Он сел за ноутбук, когда Алекс запела, весело и нескладно. Живая рука подрагивала. Он не помнил, чтобы у него дрожали руки. А если бы дрожали – не быть бы ему снайпером. Но что ему делать здесь? Он был не в состоянии заботиться о ребенке вообще, тем более о таком маленьком и уязвимом.  
Он заставил себя сосредоточиться. Нужно было сделать кое-что. Он отправил зашифрованные данные Томпсона Роджерсу. “ _Можешь поколдовать над этим?_ ”  
Ответ пришел всего через несколько минут.  
“ _Тони говорит, это займет около суток. Прости. Я не понял с его слов, в чем проблема, но он много ругался, так что, думаю, что-то сложное. Я дам знать, как только мы найдем что-нибудь.  
Дети в порядке. Дэвид все еще не разговаривает, но оба уже не так напуганы.  
Как ты и Алекс? Макс и Дэвид волнуются за вас. Пожалуйста, отмечайся, когда можешь_ ”.  
Солдат на миг закрыл глаза, сбитый с толку взволнованным тоном письма. Он был жив, функционален и свободен – иначе не мог бы отправлять электронные письма. О чем еще можно было так беспокоиться? Но, разумеется, Роджерс беспокоился. Роджерс, внезапно понял он, был таков по природе: любил заботиться о других.  
Он захлопнул ноутбук, поднялся и повернулся как раз вовремя – пока он отвлекся, Алекс уложила Сару на середину кровати и уже готовилась кинуться на него. Он рефлекторно уклонился от палки, нацеленной ему в горло, но вовремя взял себя в руки и не сопротивлялся, когда она издала воинственный клич и прыгнула на него, подставила подножку и свалила его на пол. Он упал вместе с Алекс, почти не поморщился, когда она попала коленкой ему в живот.  
Алекс легко отобрала у него свою палку и прижала к его горлу.  
– Я принцесса Фрейдис, а ты захвачен викингами! Отдавай все свое золото!  
Солдат попытался отдышаться. Сердце колотилось. Он был на волоске от того, чтобы принять ее за настоящую угрозу, оттолкнуть металлической рукой; она могла удариться о стену и переломать кости.  
– Не смей, черт возьми, так ко мне подкрадываться, – прорычал он.  
Алекс ухмыльнулась, нисколько не испугавшись.  
– Попался! Тебе надо быть осмотрительнее. Быть всегда настороже, не то попадешь в неприятности из-за собственной невнимательности. Разве ты этого не знаешь? Мы должны всегда работать над этим.  
Солдат оскалился. То, что ГИДРа творила с этими детьми…  
Алекс помрачнела.  
– Прости, – тихо сказала она. – Я же просто играла! Злишься на меня?  
Солдат заставил себя успокоиться, с усилием согнал с лица гримасу.  
– Я не злюсь, я беспокоюсь. Ты могла пораниться!  
И снова знакомое лукавое выражение. Он знал, что она скажет, уже почти слышал это с точностью до тона: _смени пластинку, Бак, говоришь как моя мама_.  
– Как ты собираешься маскироваться и защищаться, если не тренируешься постоянно? – спросила Алекс вместо этого, и расхождение вызвало короткий приступ дурноты.  
– Будь осторожнее. Не подкрадывайся ко мне больше, – сказал он, аккуратно сталкивая ее и поднимаясь на ноги.  
Сара проснулась и немедленно расплакалась. Солдат растерянно протянул к ней руки. Она выглядела крошечной и хрупкой посреди широкой мотельной кровати, а его металлическая рука казалась чудовищной рядом с маленьким тельцем. Он с ужасом осознал, с какой легкостью мог ранить ее; не мог избавиться от мысли, как мало это отняло бы усилий – движение металлических пальцев, не больше. Живая рука снова затряслась.  
Он уставился на пальцы, пока те не замерли. Сара по-прежнему плакала. Ей нужна была немедленная забота, и больше рядом никого не было.  
Он приподнял ее с величайшей осторожностью. Сара не успокаивалась. Солдат прижал ее к груди, нежно покачивая.  
– Ты не можешь снова проголодаться, мы только что тебя покормили, – сказал он, глядя на нее. Памперс был чистым и сухим, так что дело было не в нем. – Почему ты плачешь, а?  
– Может, ей просто хочется на руки. Лиззи просилась на руки _все время_ , когда была маленькой.  
Солдат снова посмотрел на Сару. _Прямой контакт_. Как он мог забыть нечто настолько элементарное? О чем он думал, хватая ее в перчатках? На нем все еще была форменная куртка, и хотя он переложил Сару так, что пряжки не касались лица, она все равно оказалась прижата к жесткой коже жилета. Он рывком расстегнул форму свободной рукой, сдвигая слои кожи и кевлара, пока тепло Сары не согрело грудь сквозь тонкую ткань майки. Она прислонилась щекой к его шее, посопела и наконец умолкла.  
Солдат осел на кровать, закрывая глаза в наступившей тишине. Алекс забралась ему на колено, обнимая Сару и клоня голову к его плечу.  
– Я правда рада, что ты не оставил меня с Капитаном Америкой, – сказала она, обвивая его шею руками.  
Солдат тяжело сглотнул. Она ничего не знала. Она была просто ребенком. Ему предстояло принимать важные решения. Роджерс позаботился бы о ней. Солдат едва мог позаботиться о самом себе.  
Он опустил взгляд – на Сару, мирно спавшую у него на руках, и Алекс, доверчиво жавшуюся к нему, – и почувствовал, как эгоистично колет в груди. _Больно_ будет их покинуть.  
Он позвонит Роджерсу завтра, первым делом с утра.

 

*******  
Похоже, говоря о кормлении Сары каждые два часа, Томпсон имел в виду круглые сутки. Хорошо, что солдат не планировал спать. Алекс отключилась около десяти, сунув голову под подушку и ворочаясь во сне, когда Сара снова начинала плакать. Но она привыкла спать в комнате с множеством братьев и сестер.  
Солдат всю ночь не выпускал Сару из рук, прижимая к груди: кормил, когда она принималась возиться, покачивал, когда она засыпала. Он не мог перестать смотреть на нее, маленькую и теплую в его руках.  
Надо было позвонить Роджерсу прямо на рассвете. Солдат знал, что тот уже проснется; может, даже будет вне дома. Но Алекс еще спала, а он не хотел ее будить. А потом Сара снова проголодалась. В конце концов он сам уснул на час или около того, просто уложив Сару себе на грудь.  
Он проснулся от сигнала входящего письма. “Позвони, как только сможешь”, – гласило оно. Ни подписи, ни даже "пожалуйста"; что-то серьезное, а не просто проверка связи. Макс и Дэвид, подумал он, мигом просыпаясь. Если что-то случилось с ними…  
– Баки? Слава богу. Ты слышишь меня?  
Роджерс перекрикивал странный механический шум. Квинджет, подумал солдат, хотя что-то в самолете издавало странный дребезжащий звук, почти перекрывавший шум двигателей.  
– Тони расшифровал часть данных, которые ты отправил, он выудил один из их электронных адресов… – сказал Роджерс.  
С его голосом было что-то не то, не так, настолько, что солдат слышал это даже в крике сквозь посторонние звуки. Рука сжалась на телефоне.  
– Мы думаем, что детей собираются убить. Возможно, сегодня.  
Края телефона впились в ладонь. Солдат осторожно разжал хватку, пока не сломал его. Роджерс продолжал говорить.  
– Если у тебя есть соображения, где они – хоть что-нибудь…  
– Нет, – ответил солдат; слово царапнуло глотку. Он не знал. Детей собирались убить, а он не мог предложить ничего, чтобы помочь им. В трубке раздался грохот, и дребезжание двигателей превратилось в рев. Кто-то кричал на фоне.  
– ...возвращаемся с задания, – сказал Роджерс, половину слов съедал шум. – ...позвоню, когда доберемся. Если ты думаешь о…  
Звонок оборвался. Солдат уставился на телефон в руке.  
Сара вздрогнула, почувствовав его напряжение. Солдат машинально покачал ее. Должно быть что-то, что он мог сделать, что-то полезное в том, чем был переполнен мозг. Он мог вернуться на старые базы, которые уже проверял, найти что-то, что упустил... он не мог этого сделать с детьми на руках. Он посмотрел на Алекс, которая снова начала посвистывать, отчетливо слышимая в тишине. Да. Он перезвонит Роджерсу, убедится, что хотя бы Сара и Алекс в безопасном месте, где Алекс получит медицинский уход, который ей нужен.  
_Медицинский уход. Больницы_. Что-то было в этой мысли…  
_Вы же не собираетесь везти ее до самой больницы_? – спрашивал Томпсон. _Больницы_ , как будто он знал, о какой точно говорит; как будто речь могла идти только об одной.  
Существовала база ГИДРы, замаскированная под больницу.  
Мысль медленно всплыла из глубин сознания. Он никогда не думал об этом прежде, даже при поиске баз по всей стране. Здесь память была затерта особенно тщательно. Ее фрагменты утекали сквозь пальцы, когда он пытался до них дотянуться.  
Его задачей тогда была оценка угроз. Удовлетворительно. Больница была достаточно велика, чтобы активность ГИДРы не привлекала внимания, и располагала крематорием для быстрого уничтожения трупов. Удачное прикрытие. Хорошее место для экспериментальной программы, способной исчезнуть в любой момент.  
Солдат попытался унять ускоряющееся сердцебиение. Не было оснований полагать, что дети там; но, по крайней мере, была вероятность.  
Он снова взял телефон, набрал номер Роджерса. Звонок перешел на голосовую почту. Солдат выругался.  
– Я вспомнил об одной базе, – он надиктовал координаты. – Может потребоваться подкрепление. И тебе придется забрать Алекс.  
И он назвал адрес мотеля.  
Он присел рядом с Алекс, которая проснулась от звуков его голоса и теперь сонно моргала, глядя на него.  
– Алекс? Я должен найти остальных твоих братьев и сестер. Тебе нужно набраться храбрости и немного побыть с Максом и Дэвидом, хорошо?  
– Нет! – сказала Алекс, подскакивая, немедленно просыпаясь, наморщила лицо. – Я хочу пойти с тобой!  
– Ты не можешь, – мягко ответил он.  
Внутри все сжалось, когда она взглянула так, точно он предал ее, но иначе было нельзя и не оставалось времени спорить.  
– Нет! – Алекс топнула ногой. – Я не останусь, и ты меня не заставишь!  
– Прости, – сказал солдат. – Тебе придется присмотреть за Сарой, пока здесь не появится Роджерс.  
Он надел броню и вооружился, пока Алекс нехотя возилась с Сарой. В уголках ее глаз поблескивали слезы, хоть она и не смотрела в его сторону.  
– Забери вещи из машины, – попросил он, вкладывая ключ ей в руку.  
Он сходил заплатить за комнату еще на ночь, просто на всякий случай. Почти пришло время выезжать, а он не знал, как скоро доберется Роджерс. Алекс уже ушла к тому времени, когда он дошел до машины, ключ торчал в водительской дверце. Нутро снова сжалось. Алекс была слишком зла даже чтобы попрощаться. На секунду он подумал было вернуться, но отлично знал, что ему нечего сказать, а она не станет слушать. Другие дети все еще были неизвестно где, в опасности. Он не мог терять время.  
Она его простит, когда он вернется. Если вернется.

 

*******  
Он выбрал фургон, потому что тот был неприметным и удобным, умещал в кузове оружие и снаряжение. Теперь он отчаянно жалел, что не выбрал ничего порезвее. В голове шел обратный отсчет, каждый удар сердца – еще одна упущенная секунда, время, которого у детей могло не быть. Он гнал фургон на пределе, лавируя между другими машинами, сжимая зубы всякий раз, как приходилось сбавлять ход. ГИДРа, возможно, убивала их в это самое время, а он даже не знал, туда ли направляется.  
Последние воспоминания привели к больнице, виденной им всего дважды: мрачному, уродливому бетонному зданию. Да, это было то самое место.  
Солдат оставил фургон на дальнем краю громадной парковки, в тени деревьев. Больница ничем не отличалась от прочих: густой неотступный запах болезни и дезинфектора в воздухе, врачи, снующие по коридорам, пациенты в креслах, на каталках и кроватях. Солдат заставил себя идти медленнее, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Он следовал смутной ниточке памяти – вдоль длинного коридора и вниз по лестнице в подвал, где остановился перед запертой дверью. На ней был указатель, неуместно розовый в воспоминании, а в реальности – пожелтевший и погнутый по краям: _в этом крыле содержатся пациенты с тяжелыми нарушениями иммунитета. Ради их безопасности посетители допускаются только в сопровождении медсестер. Вопросы по телефону_.  
По ту сторону двери оказались раздевалка, где медсестры и посетители могли переодеться, и дверь в палату; вторая дверь, скрытая за полками с чистыми халатами, вела в расположение ГИДРы.  
Петли заскрежетали, когда он выломал дверь, не трудясь над кодовым замком. Два охранника с той стороны обернулись – слишком медленно. Два резких удара металлической руки – и оба упали.  
Солдат держал наготове пистолет. В последний раз, когда он был здесь, база была исследовательской, но его данные явно устарели. Охрана с тех пор усилилась. Однако никто не бежал навстречу.  
Первый кабинет, в который он заглянул, выглядел покинутым в спешке – стулья отброшены, чашка кофе разлита на полу. Один из компьютеров был оставлен включенным, с открытой таблицей из бесконечных рядов цифр. На фоне была загружена электронная почта – и то, что он искал, нашлось в третьем письме.  
От: А. Коулман | Кому: Проект “Возрождение” – научный состав | Тема: Проект “Возрождение” | 08:17  
Он пробежал глазами строчки. Важными были лишь несколько фраз – “ _после убийства Эверетта Томпсона… срочная встреча с генералом Циглером… долгожданный прорыв в фазе три… получить дополнительное финансирование… в силах завершить фазу три в защищенном месте”_ – пока на последнем абзаце он не остановился, обмирая.  
_“Одобряю ликвидацию всех объектов второй фазы. Я знаю, что это удар для программы, но если ЩИТ отправляет за объектами "Возрождения" Зимнего Солдата, мы не можем взять на себя такую ответственность. Процедура назначена на сегодня в 16:30, у вас восемь часов на сбор итоговых образцов с живого материала. Объекты, разумеется, будут доступны для вскрытия и дальнейшего изучения.  
А. Коулман”_.  
Солдат всегда обладал точным и надежным чувством времени. Ему не требовались часы, чтобы знать, который час. Он и так знал. И не мог не бросить взгляд в угол экрана, надеясь: только в этот раз, единственный раз, ошибиться. Но он знал, что увидит, еще до того, как прочел цифры: 17:18.  
_Поздно._

 

*******  
Он вскочил. Нельзя хоронить никого, не увидев тел.  
База была странно безлюдна. Пара охранников слонялись в коридоре, несколько ученых сидели за мониторами, но их было гораздо меньше, чем можно было судить по рабочим местам.  
Он остановился у поворота, услышав голоса.  
– Кайл? – удивленно сказал кто-то. – Какого хрена ты здесь? Думал, ты перевелся пару лет назад.  
– Да чтоб я знал, – ответил Кайл. Память дернулась на голос, но солдат не опознал его. – Получил странное письмо от Мартина – что-то творится с “Возрождением” и мне надо немедленно приехать. А еще эта дикая сплетня, что агент преследует детей “Возрождения”.  
Повисла пауза, а потом тон голоса изменился:  
– Черт, что у тебя с лицом? Это что, правда? Он здесь?  
– Господи, нет. Хотя он был на паре баз. Но Мартин писал тебе не об этом. Тут кое-что… Вообще-то, Коулман тебе сам расскажет.  
Человек нервно рассмеялся.  
– Да брось, я отведу тебя в конференц-зал. Может, и хорошо, что ты приехал. По крайней мере, эти чертовы дети тебя слушаются. Может, ты приведешь их в чувство.  
Надежда ощущалась как внезапный спазм, стиснувший все тело. Если дети и были еще живы, у него все равно почти не оставалось времени.  
Он выскочил из-за угла и с разбегу врезался в двоих говоривших, замахиваясь левой рукой. Он ударил их о стену достаточно сильно, чтобы оба рухнули на пол, прикончил ученого, полоснув по горлу, и повернулся ко второму.  
Он остановился, не нанеся удар. Кайл был без сознания – рот обмяк, глаза закрыты, – но он знал это лицо. Что-то внутри яростно противилось мысли о том, чтобы поднять руку на этого человека.  
_Обработчик_ , подумал он, пытаясь выудить воспоминание на свет. Он работал под началом Кайла раз или два. Тот был хорошим учителем, жестоким и эффективным; умным тактиком и смертоносным бойцом. Слишком опасно оставлять в живых. Но солдат не мог заставить себя еще раз поднять нож. Рука онемела на рукоятке, пальцы вяло разжались. Солдат в отчаянии зарычал. Проблема возникала и раньше, когда он нападал на высших офицеров ГИДРы или тех, с кем выходил на задания. Это было преодолимо – он убивал их с легкостью, если при этом не нужно было смотреть – и граната, брошенная из-за угла, вполне для этого подходила. Но поднимать шум сейчас не хотелось. Тревогу еще не подняли, и он хотел отсрочить этот момент, хотя бы пока не сообразит, что происходит.  
Он оставил Кайла на полу, без сознания, но живого. Впрочем, ненадолго, судя по луже крови, которая расплывалась под головой.  
Он слышал шум переговорной, которую упомянул ученый, в конце коридора. Казалось, туда набилось пол-базы, и некоторые кричали друг на друга.  
– …никакой взрывчатки! – услышал он поверх других голосов. – Это объекты изучения. Тела нужны неповрежденными.  
Кто-то еще закричал, хрипло от гнева:  
– ...разместили здесь свой сумасшедший эксперимент с детьми-солдатами, никого не предупредив, а теперь они срывают весь…  
Солдат прижался к стене и заглянул в оконце в двери, считая головы.  
В прошлый раз на базе было сорок охранников. Девятерых он уже убил, а здесь были пятнадцать. Если бы можно было накрыть их разом, оставались бы неплохие шансы выстоять против остальных, даже если бы стрельба привлекла их всех.  
Он взял автомат в левую руку, “Скорпион” из-за спины – в правую, вышиб дверь и открыл огонь из обоих стволов.  
Никто в зале не был готов к нападению – а спохватившихся охранников он достал первыми. Половина из них уже истекали кровью на полу, прежде чем кто-то открыл ответный огонь, захлебывающийся и бесполезный. Ученые в панике метались по залу, ловя пули с обеих сторон. Одна зацепила его живую руку, надорвав мышцу, от металлической отскочили еще две; никакого серьезного вреда.  
Он опустил оружие, когда стихли крики, и сгреб с пола окровавленного ученого.  
– Где дети? – спросил он.  
Человек извивался в его руках, охваченный болью и паникой.  
– Забаррикадировались в процедурной номер три, – выдохнул он. – Пожалуйста…  
Солдат бросил его на пол и добил уже на бегу.  
Другая, меньшая группа охранников наткнулась на него на полпути. Он прошел сквозь них, почти не замедлив бега. Это была охрана – не солдаты, не опытные бойцы.  
Еще шестеро ждали его в конце коридора. Их выставили следить за дверью, видневшейся позади, но все они повернулись к нему: на звуки стрельбы.  
Солдат выскочил на них, перекатился, не сбавляя скорости, прикрывая себя огнем с двух рук. Двое упали, один с воплем повалился на колени. Остальные открыли ответную стрельбу. Он отразил пару пуль металлической рукой, но одна попала в локоть, застряв там, где между пластинами оставался зазор для лучшей подвижности. Плечо пронзила острая боль – предупреждение об угрозе руке.  
Он подобрался к стрелявшим в два длинных прыжка, вломился в строй, оказываясь слишком близко, чтобы они могли стрелять, не опасаясь задеть друг друга.  
Двоих он смёл металлической рукой, а последнего – ножом через спину. Добил лежащих на полу и на мгновение замер, переводя дыхание во внезапной тишине.  
Жгучую боль в правой ноге он ощутил только теперь. Он опустил взгляд и поморщился при виде пропитанной кровью штанины. Нащупал пальцами пулевое отверстие, сжал зубы. Сквозное, кость не задета, нога работала. Но, учитывая рану на руке, он терял кровь слишком быстро.  
Он вытащил из кармана полевой жгут и перетянул бедро, останавливая кровь. Правая рука была большей проблемой. Левая кисть уступала правой в ловкости, и завязать ею узел на истрепанном бинте так или иначе было затруднительно, – а после попадания пули и локоть почти не сгибался. Но, по крайней мере, он замедлил кровотечение. И то хорошо.  
Он осмотрел дверь. Цельнометаллическая, с единственным оконцем из бронестекла, сквозь которое он видел железные столы, подпиравшие дверь с другой стороны. Баррикада была собрана так, что без взрывчатки и тяжелого оборудования дверь невозможно было открыть.  
Но солдат был создан для преодоления таких препятствий. Он напрягся. Взвыли вспомогательные приводы в руке. На секунду он снова ощутил боль в плече. Предупреждение: еще немного, и он повредит себе. Не отвлекаясь на это, он размахнулся и ударил кулаком по верхней кромке двери. Та загудела, как колокол, удар отозвался в теле вспышками боли в бедре и руке.  
Угол двери отошел от рамы со скрежетом поврежденного металла. Еще раз. Еще. Что-то в руке сдвинулось, пластина зашла на другую, вздыбившись на стыке. Еще раз. Рука так нагрелась, что он чувствовал жар даже онемевшими рубцами на плече. Но после очередного удара угол двери провалился достаточно, чтобы он мог просунуть руку и отбросить один из столов, придвинутых к проему. Это облегчило баррикаду настолько, что он сумел открыть дверь.  
Он распахнул ее пинком – столы с грохотом попадали на пол вокруг, – и окинул комнату взглядом: ученый и двое охранников мертвые на полу в крови; стайка детей у дальней стены; молодой парень живым щитом перед ними, с перепачканным кровью ножом в руке и лицом…  
Мир покачнулся. _Стиви_. Стив встал в боевую стойку, когда Баки вошел, костяшки побелели на рукоятке ножа, лицо закаменело в угрюмой решимости. Баки улыбнулся ему, ожидая узнавания, уже представляя выражение лица: смесь облегчения и уныния; Стив не выносил, когда его спасали.  
Но взгляд Стива скользил по солдату невыразительный и равнодушный, пока не упал на металлическую руку. С лица сошла вся краска, оно застыло.  
– Агент, – сказал он.  
Баки дернулся.  
– Нет, – произнес он одними губами, почти умоляюще.  
Это был _Стив_. Стив знал его, Стив _должен был_ знать…  
Позади в коридоре раздались шаги. Охрана. Баки сгреб Стива себе за спину, прикрывая, и трижды выстрелил. Люди попадали на пол. Когда он оглянулся, мир уже встал на место. Перед ним была база ГИДРы, а не бруклинский переулок, и мальчик был еще одним созданием ГИДРы в образе Стива. _Адам_ , подумал он. По описанию Алекс он узнал и остальных: Мэри, лет пятнадцати и худая, как жердь, с малышкой за руку – Элизабет – и близнецы, Фред и Джорджия, выглядывающие из-за ее спины.  
Взгляд возвращался к Адаму. Все дети были похожи на Стива, больше или меньше, но Адам был идеальной копией: Стив в восемнадцать, с точностью до искривленной линии позвоночника и россыпи веснушек на носу.  
Адам все еще сжимал окровавленный нож, и солдат запоздало сообразил, как близок к тому, чтобы получить им в спину.  
– Спасибо? – предположил Адам.  
Он глянул на мертвых охранников на полу, потом снова на Баки. Даже зная в чем дело, было больно видеть, что он его не узнает.  
– Я Адам.  
– Я знаю. Алекс рассказывала мне о тебе. Я… – он запнулся и ничего больше не сумел сказать, глядя в это лицо. – Я Баки.  
Взгляд Адама загорелся отчаянной надеждой.  
– Алекс жива?  
– Да, – сказал Баки. – Она, Макс и Дэвид. Они все живы.  
Адам прикрыл глаза, плечи расслабленно опустились. Мэри схватила его за руку. На мгновение они повисли друг на друге, крепко обнявшись.  
У Мэри тоже был нож, понял солдат, она прятала его за спиной. Хорошая стратегия: втянуть врага в ближний бой видимой уязвимостью и воткнуть нож в спину, когда этого никто не ждет.  
И никто не ждал бы нападения от Мэри. Она выглядела ужасно, почти как – _хуже, чем_ – Стив даже в ту жуткую зиму, когда он дважды перенес пневмонию. Ее бумажно-тонкая кожа туго обтягивала кости, а когда Адам отпустил ее, она отвернулась и влажно, надсадно закашлялась.  
– Идем. Я выведу тебя отсюда. Отведу к доктору, – сказал Баки.  
Мэри одышливо рассмеялась. Ее голос оказался низким и грубым.  
– Я в порядке, – сказала она. – Это легкие у меня – дерьмо, и врачи тут бессильны.  
Она наклонилась к Элизабет, уткнувшейся лицом ей в бедро, и подняла ее на руки. Мэри выглядела так, точно ее вот-вот ветром унесет, но легко несла Элизабет. Стив тоже был таким: сильнее, чем казался.  
Фред взял за руку Мэри, а Джорджия – Адама. Близнецы изучающе разглядывали лежащие на полу трупы.  
– Сколько охранников на этой базе? – спросил солдат.  
– Сорок, – ответил Адам.  
– Значит, осталось шестеро.  
– Господи Иисусе, – пробормотал Адам, окидывая солдата взглядом и замечая кровь на броне. – Ты не из ГИДРы?  
– Нет, – скупо ответил Баки.  
Адам выглядел так, словно хотел спросить еще что-то, но передумал.  
– Значит, мы были правы. Нас хотят убить, – произнес он, помолчав.  
– Да, – сказал Баки. – Как вы узнали?  
Адам фыркнул.  
– Программу, считай, закрыли два года назад, а теперь вдруг появляется целая толпа, и от нас отщипывают по кусочку, как будто другого раза не представится… – он поднял руку, показывая ряд параллельных надрезов, точно кто-то снимал образцы кожи. – А потом нам приказывают сидеть и ждать прививки? Не так уж трудно догадаться, что это не вакцина от гриппа. Нет, не туда, – добавил он, когда Баки повернул в ту же сторону, откуда пришел. – Есть старый потайной туннель, ведущий на парковку. Не использовался с тех пор, как я был маленьким. Если снаружи вызовут подкрепление, там могут не знать, что он существует.  
Он привел их в пустой кабинет, кивнул на тяжелый архивный шкаф.  
– Ты же сможешь сдвинуть?  
Баки зацепил угол шкафа металлическими пальцами и рывком отодвинул от стены. Адам щелкнул чем-то, и в панели стены открылась небольшая дверь с узким туннелем, ведущим в темноту.  
В коридоре послышался шум. Баки поднял ладонь, и дети притихли. Трое, все в тяжелых армейских ботинках. Охрана.  
– Идите. Я их задержу, – сказал Баки и перебросил Адаму ключи от машины. – Синий фургон, ряд W. Выбирайтесь на трассу на первом выезде, на каждом повороте берите вправо, пока не найдете где остановиться. Я вас отыщу.  
Он задвинул шкаф на место за детьми, пряча потайной ход, и вышел из кабинета как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как из-за поворота выходят трое: два охранника и Кайл.  
_Проклятье._  
Волосы Кайла запеклись кровью. Он двигался так, точно у него смертельно болела голова, сгорбив плечи и сжав зубы, но не замедляя шага.  
Баки нырнул обратно в кабинет, полез в карман за гранатой. Он потерял целую долгую секунду, когда рука бессильно и бесполезно повисла. Кайл, возможно, отступил, сказал он себе. Кайл знает, что солдат опасен. Он будет осторожен.  
Баки уберет только охрану, нет причин мешкать…  
Левое плечо взорвалось болью, и Баки закричал. Левая нога подломилась, отправляя его на пол. Граната выскользнула из пальцев и откатилась прочь. Вся левая сторона тела онемела, чувствительность пропала от шеи до пальцев ноги, а вместе с ней и сила. Рука отключилась, нога безвольно вытянулась на полу. Единственным ощущением осталась пульсирующая боль, горящая в плече.  
Трое вошли в кабинет. Баки отчаянно попытался принять менее уязвимое положение, борясь со слабостью и болью; снова вскрикнул, когда та обожгла острее.  
Он потянулся к “Скорпиону”, но даже живая рука только неуклюже шарила мимо. Он был едва способен думать. Было больно, _больно_ как никогда прежде.  
– Придержи его, – сказал Кайл.  
Один из охранников прижал коленом откинутую руку, второй сел на ноги. Кайл обыскивал: быстро, методично.  
Баки сжал зубы, пытаясь хотя бы перестать кричать, собраться, сделать _хоть что-то_. Но тело беспомощно растянулось на полу, и новый хриплый крик вырвался из горла.  
Кайл раскладывал рядом его арсенал: пистолеты, ножи, гранаты, даже удавку. Он был обработчиком. Мог найти каждый потайной карман в броне солдата. Он сдернул с Баки куртку – пропали последние ножи и ядовитые иглы.  
Оставалась еще режущая проволока, спрятанная в шов на штанах. Если он использует ее без перчаток, ему разрежет живую руку, но, может, удастся избавиться от охранников. Кайла и в лучшие времена было бы непросто убить с близкого расстояния. И все было бесполезно, пока он не мог толком шевельнуться.  
– Поднимаем его, – приказал Кайл, закидывая себе на плечо металлическую руку Баки, пока второй охранник взялся за живую. Третий собирал с пола оружие.  
– Тяжелый, черт, – выдохнул Кайл. – Идем, поможешь нам. Чем быстрее доберемся, тем быстрее я выключу эту штуку.  
Ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять смысл слов, и еще немного, чтобы начать бороться с собой. Инстинкты приказывали – обмякнуть, обвиснуть, замедлить их насколько возможно; но он не мог ничего поделать. _Не мог_. Баки опустил нетвердую правую ногу, делая шаг. Боль стучала в мозгу, угрожая расколоть его на части.  
Путь по коридорам запомнился слабо. Баки только и мог, что повиснуть между двух рук и волочь левую ногу, пытаясь не помогать им... и кричать. В конце концов его швырнули в кресло, и магнитные фиксаторы защелкнулись на руках, ногах и груди. Левую руку отключило, когда наручник сжал предплечье.  
И боль прошла. Баки согнулся, насколько позволяли ремни, пытаясь вдохнуть; беспомощно, помимо воли благодарный за отсрочку.  
– Медленный вдох, – скомандовал кто-то. Ладонь легла в центр груди, ощутимо поднимаясь и опускаясь в рваном ритме дыхания. – Медленнее. Ты гипервентилируешь.  
Баки заставил себя считать. Вдох – _два, три, четыре. Выдох – два, три, четыре, пять, шесть_. Еще раз. Еще, пока комната не обрела четкие очертания.  
– Вот так, – сказал Кайл. – Выслеживаешь кого-то?  
Баки молча кивнул, впервые озираясь. Они были одни, его оружие – разложено на столе. Кресло, к которому его привязали, предназначалось для Зимнего Солдата, к фиксаторам, преодолевавшим его силу, прилагался зажим, деактивирующий руку; такие кресла имелись на большинстве баз ГИДРы. Но это была просто обслуживающая станция. Здесь не было оборудования для обнуления. Это значило, что его отправят на переобработку, и он сумеет сбежать, если сохранит голову ясной. Хотя если Кайл снова включит ту штуку у него в плече…  
– Не волнуйся об этом.  
Кайл наклонился к ране в живой руке.  
Баки дернулся, напрягаясь в ремнях. Страшно было сознавать уязвимость открытых ран. Боль в руке и ноге утихла до тупой пульсации, почти незаметной после агонии, охватившей плечо, но было проще простого вернуть ее. А теперь Баки показал страх, дал Кайлу знать, что тот достал его. _Дурак_.  
Впрочем, какая разница. Кайл уже показал и способность, и желание причинить Баки как можно больше боли. Дело было сделано. Кайл поднял пустую руку, раскрыв ладонь.  
– Все хорошо, просто поправлю жгут. У тебя кровь идет.  
Он подтянул повязку и обновил узлы, прикасаясь уверенно, но осторожно. После – перевязал еще и ногу. Закончив, поднес к губам Баки бутылку со стола. Баки мотнул головой.  
– Ну же, это просто вода, – сказал Кайл. – У тебя, наверное, в горле пересохло.  
Он снова взял бутылку и демонстративно сделал большой глоток. Баки пристально следил за ним. Это могло быть обманом, но то, что подействовало бы на него, непременно должно было подействовать на обычного человека. Даже противоядия при такой дозе – не гарантия. И ничто не мешало Кайлу зажать Баки нос и влить в глотку что бы то ни было, или просто воткнуть иглу ему в руку.  
Кайл снова коснулся бутылкой его губ. Баки открыл рот и потянул. Это в самом деле была просто вода, холодная, чистая, она успокоила саднящее горло. Ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось пить – тело требовало жидкости, чтобы восполнить потерю крови. Кайл придерживал бутылку, пока она не опустела.  
– Еще? – спросил он и кивнул в сторону крана, точно мог бы пойти и набрать еще, если бы Баки попросил. Баки задумался об этом, но желудок уже был неприятно полон. Он покачал головой.  
Рация Кайла ожила электрическим шумом, заставившим его вздрогнуть. Он прислушался, а потом сказал:  
– Буду через минуту.  
Когда дверь закрылась за ним, Баки рванулся в фиксаторах. Те не поддались ни на дюйм. Отключенная рука колодой лежала вдоль тела.  
Через минуту он сдался. Он никуда не уйдет. Нужно просто набраться сил. Будет другая возможность...  
Баки отключился; резко очнулся, когда дверь распахнулась – и, повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть, дернулся всем телом при виде маленькой фигурки вошедшего.  
– _Алекс_? Что…  
– Нашла тебя, – сказала Алекс.  
И с беспокойством оглядела его.  
– Как ты?  
Баки уставился на нее. Он был почти уверен, что бредит. Но даже его свихнувшееся сознание не могло бы выдать ничего подобного. Боже, она точно убьется.  
– Как ты… – нет, это было не самое важное. – Где Сара?  
– С Адамом, – сказала Алекс, зыркнув на него. – Ты собирался оставить нас с Капитаном Америкой!  
– И ты забралась в чертов фургон.  
Конечно, она так и сделала. _Конечно_.  
– О чем ты думала, черт тебя…  
– Я не собиралась никуда лезть! Мы бы посидели в фургоне, пока не добрались до безопасного места, я присматривала за Сарой, как ты меня учил. Но потом нас нашел Адам и сказал, что ты еще на базе, и что он побудет с Сарой. Я пробралась обратно и нашла тебя, – торжествующе закончила она.  
– Уходи отсюда! Это опасно.  
– Не для меня, глупый. Это база ГИДРы, а я солдат ГИДРы. Никто не тронет меня. Почему ты привязан? – она обеими руками взялась за фиксатор и потянула. – Как это снимается?  
– Алекс, слушай меня. Тебе надо…  
Поздно. Он уже слышал Кайла в коридоре.  
– Прячься, – велел он. – Пожалуйста. Не выходи, что бы ни услышала. Это приказ, солдат.  
– Ладно, – сказала Алекс, уловив главное: “приказ”. И скрылась позади стола в углу.  
Кайл захлопнул за собой дверь и прислонился к ней.  
– Ну хорошо. С минуты на минуту тут будет док Коулман, может, хоть он объяснит, какого хрена зде…  
Только это он и успел сказать, прежде чем Алекс выдала себя. Баки задергался в кресле. Кайл обернулся, выхватывая пистолет – и опустил руку, увидев ее.  
– Тренер! – крикнула Алекс, выбираясь из-под стола и торопясь к нему.  
– Срань господня, _Алекс_?  
Она прыгнула на него. Кайл поймал ее в воздухе и подхватил на руки, как родную. Она тут же обняла его. Кайл недоверчиво ухмыльнулся.  
– Посмотри-ка, как ты выросла! Ты что тут делаешь, опять прогуливаешь? Где остальные?  
Баки забился в путах. Он прекрасно знал, что не высвободится, но им двигало только желание добраться до нее и отобрать у Кайла.  
– Прекрати, – предупреждающе произнес Кайл, поворачиваясь к нему.  
Баки не слышал. _Алекс_. Под наручником на предплечье наливался синяк, раны заболели снова, но он не чувствовал. Силой рывков вывернуло зажим на руке, выбивая из разъемов. С тихим гудением заработали приводы.  
– Стой, – сказал Кайл.  
Он взял со стола небольшой пульт и нажал на кнопку.  
Левое плечо словно раскалилось добела. Баки взвыл, застывая от боли. Рука отключилась снова.  
– Не надо! – закричала Алекс. – Не надо, что вы с ним делаете? – она забила кулаками в грудь Кайла. – Перестаньте!  
Кайл поймал ее за руки, останавливая; встретил взгляд солдата через ее плечо.  
– Будешь сидеть смирно, если я выключу? – спокойно спросил он.  
Боль была невыносимой. Он терпел бы ее, если бы это помогло Алекс выбраться. Но в таком состоянии он был для нее бесполезен.  
Он заставил себя кивнуть. Он почти не чувствовал тела – только плечо, но до крика.  
Кайл снова нажал на кнопку, и боль прошла. Баки обвалился на спинку кресла, пытаясь отдышаться.  
Алекс всхлипнула. Кайл провел пальцем по ее щеке, стирая слезинку.  
– Эй, что такое? – голос звучал почти ласково, лишь с тенью упрека. – Что я тебе говорил?  
– Солдаты не плачут, – жалко выдавила Алекс.  
Она сердито утерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Но вы сделали ему больно!  
– Да, сделал, – спокойно ответил Кайл.  
Он опустил ее на пол и присел на корточки, глядя ей в глаза.  
– Ты знаешь, что Зимний Солдат – ценнейший агент ГИДРы? – спросил он.  
Алекс кивнула.  
Баки неловко вздрогнул и замер снова, когда Кайл предупреждающе провел пальцем по кнопке на пульте.  
– Посмотри на него, – сказал Кайл. – Он самый совершенный боец, какого создавала ГИДРа, а теперь ЩИТ промыл ему мозги и заставил бороться против нас. Мы починим его, и он вспомнит, что он верный солдат ГИДРы. Как и ты.  
Мышцы Баки закаменели в попытке выдавить крепления фиксаторов рукой и ногами. Он с усилием заставил себя лечь спокойно.  
Алекс переводила взгляд с Баки на Кайла, все более встревоженно.  
– Ему будет больно?  
– Да, – сказал Кайл.  
Алекс охнула. Он взял ее руки в свои.  
– Иногда нужно причинить боль, чтобы защитить ГИДРу, – произнес он ужасающе ласково.  
Правая рука Баки сжалась в кулак.  
– Если хочешь быть солдатом ГИДРы, ты должна учиться принимать трудные решения.  
Алекс посмотрел на Баки. Глаза покраснели и припухли, но она уже не плакала.  
– Тогда я не хочу быть солдатом ГИДРы!  
Кайл слегка вздрогнул, и на миг его лицо приобрело изумленное выражение. Потом он вздохнул, сжимая губы.  
– Мы поговорим об этом позже, – сказал он.  
– Я не буду! Не буду делать ему больно! – крикнула Алекс. – И никому не позволю!  
Она вырвалась из его рук и подбежала к Баки, отчаянно ища, как снять с него фиксаторы.  
Дверь снова открылась. Вошел мужчина, высокий и худой, одетый в деловой костюм. За его спиной маячили два охранника в черном камуфляже, и по их манере двигаться Баки понял, что эти бойцы были на порядок выше, чем охрана базы.  
Алекс ойкнула и подалась ближе, прячась за Баки. Он вывернул руку, пытаясь дотянуться до ее ладони. Раньше он не видел, чтобы она кого-то боялась.  
Человек поднял бровь.  
– Что здесь творится?  
– Доктор Коулман, – сказал Кайл.  
– Кайл. Потрудитесь объяснить.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Агент обнаружен при попытке скрыться с детьми “Возрождения”, это все, что я знаю. Думаю, ЩИТу как-то удалось его перевербовать. Но вся база сошла с ума еще до того, как он объявился, и я до сих пор не понимаю, что это было.  
– Прекрасно, – сказал Коулман. – По крайней мере, вы взяли агента, это станет очком в нашу пользу, когда Циглер узнает об этом провале. И объект 483047. Есть новости об остальных объектах? – спросил он, поворачиваясь к охранникам за спиной.  
Один из них повторил вопрос в рацию и покачал головой.  
– Ничего.  
Баки не позволил облегчению отразиться на лице.  
– Хорошо, давайте покончим с этим. Вы работали с агентом раньше, верно? Можете подготовить его к транспортировке?  
– Да, – сказал Кайл. – Док, что происходит с…  
Коулман проигнорировал его.  
– Прекрасно. Сделайте это, избавьтесь от 483047 и следуйте к гаражу. Выезжаем через полчаса.  
Повисла долгая пауза.  
– Избавиться... – медленно повторил Кайл, точно не веря, что Коулман имел в виду именно прозвучавшее.  
– Мы уничтожаем объекты фазы два.  
Алекс изумленно вздохнула и прижалась к Баки еще теснее.  
– Что? – Кайл шагнул, оказываясь между Алекс и Коулманом.  
Коулман пожал плечами.  
– Мне это тоже не по душе, но Циглер прав. Если они так нужны ЩИТу, что за ними посылают агента, мы не можем позволить себе их оставить.  
– Вы свихнулись? – спросил Кайл.  
Теперь его рука была на рукоятке пистолета. “Глок 19”, машинально отметил Баки, та же модель, которая так нравилась Алекс.  
Коулман отмахнулся.  
– Это лишь результат неудачного эксперимента.  
Алекс была так близко, что Баки чувствовал, как она дрожит от каждого слова, еле слышно скуля, как раненый зверек.  
Кайл сжал челюсти.  
– Их готовили с самого раннего возраста. Они преданны, чертовски умны – я поставил бы на Алекс против половины безмозглых головорезов, которых вы выставили здесь как охрану, а ей всего девять! Макс уже серьезный тактик, а Адам – лучший снайпер, с каким я работал последние лет десять. Они не могут быть провалом только потому что не выглядят как Капитан Америка, и если вы думаете, что их убийство в интересах ГИДРы, вы просто ненормальный!  
При этих словах Алекс повернулась к нему, как цветок к свету, расправила плечи, услышав похвалу. Баки замутило от того, как много для нее значили слова одного из чудовищ, вырастивших ее. Он молча напрягся в фиксаторах.  
– Разговор окончен, – сказал Коулман. – Сделайте это сами или уйдите в сторону.  
– Да пошел ты, слепой идиот, – прорычал Кайл.  
Его плечи устало поникли. Он выдохнул.  
– Прости, Алекс, – очень мягко сказал он.  
Отшагнул назад и поднял "Глок" побелевшими пальцами.  
Алекс застыла, глядя на него во все глаза. Рука Кайла дрогнула. Он перехватил пистолет двумя руками. Направил дуло Алекс в лоб.  
Баки, сам не осознавая, рычал, как пойманный зверь. Предплечье превратилось в сплошной черный синяк там, где в него врезался ремень. Левая рука ожила, вывернувшись из электронных контактов, и жгла плоть перегретыми приводами в плече. Фиксаторы не поддавались.  
– _Блядь_ , – хрипло прорычал Кайл.  
Развернулся и выстрелил в голову Коулману.  
Алекс коротко вскрикнула – и тут же умолкла. Следующие пули Кайла пришлись на охрану. Взвыл сигнал тревоги. Баки слышал топот ног с другого конца коридора.  
Кайл нажал пару кнопок. Дверь в коридор с шипением закрылась, зато раскрылись фиксаторы, державшие Баки. Кайл бросил ему его бронежилет и “Скорпион”. Баки с трудом поймал их поврежденными руками. Но схватил со стола пульт и сунул в карман, надеясь только, что ни у кого на базе нет второго.  
Потайная дверь скользнула, открываясь, в дальней стене. В запертую наружную уже гремели тяжелые удары. Рама начала прогибаться.  
– Забери ее отсюда. Я попробую выиграть время, – сказал Кайл.  
Он сгреб Алекс и толкнул ее Баки на руки.  
– Алекс… – он потянулся было коснуться ее, но не стал, когда Баки машинально отступил назад, обороняясь, прижимая ее к себе.  
– Помни, чему я тебя учил.  
Алекс, выворачиваясь у Баки из рук, потянулась к Кайлу.  
– Тренер…  
Передняя дверь грохнула, и замок отлетел на пол.  
– Идите! – крикнул Кайл.  
Баки повернулся и побежал. Дверь закрылась за ним.  
– Подожди! – закричала Алекс. – Подожди, нам надо вернуться! Ему сделают больно! Пожалуйста, нам надо...  
За спиной раздался треск наконец поддавшейся двери; характерный звук выстрелов из "Глока”. Крики. Одинокая автоматная очередь – и долгая тишина.  
– Чисто! Он готов! – крикнул кто-то.  
Алекс застонала, рванувшись у Баки на руках.  
Снова грохот. Дверь позади содрогнулась. Баки бежал. Левая нога казалась вялой и онемевшей, но каждый шаг пускал волну боли вверх по телу. По руке сочилась кровь. Алекс безвольно повисла на нем.  
Дверь выломали. Ударный отряд прошел через нее со шквальным огнем. Баки извернулся, закрывая Алекс телом и металлической рукой, отстреливаясь. В кармане куртки оставалась единственная граната. Потом он успел только аккуратно поставить Алекс на ноги.  
– Беги! Доберись до Адама, скажи, пусть вызывает подмогу!  
Не будет никакой подмоги – ее и быть не могло, но это заставило Алекс убраться оттуда, а больше ничего не имело значения.  
Бойцы приближались, но Алекс уже скрылась за поворотом. Ему нужно было просто задержать их, пока она не уйдет. Баки уворачивался, стрелял, уворачивался и стрелял снова. Металлическая рука еле подчинялась, запредельно перегревшись, а живая немела из-за раны и синяков.  
Пуля ударила его в бок, вышибая дыхание даже через плотный кевлар. Вдох отозвался острой болью в сломанных ребрах. Вторая пуля подкосила здоровую ногу. Баки рухнул на колени. В магазине осталось пять патронов, времени на перезарядку не было, бежать он не мог, и на место каждого убитого им из-за двери выбегали двое.  
Он умрет.  
Баки выдохнул. Пять выстрелов еще впереди, но уже ясно, к чему все идет. Можно было только надеяться, что Алекс успела уйти.  
Что-то красно-синее просвистело мимо уха. Звук был ему знаком – глубже, чем осознанные воспоминания. Баки повернул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как оно сшибло одного из солдат, рикошетом отскочило от стены и сбило еще двоих, так быстро, что он не успел разглядеть, что это. Как будто он мог не узнать.  
Щит Стива.  
Стив вышел из-за угла и поймал щит на руку.  
– Баки?  
– Да, – сказал Баки. И: – Сзади!  
Стив пришел в себя мгновенно. Мощным замахом он метнул щит в группу из трех бойцов, а сам бросился на четвертого. Еще двое упали с ножами Баки в шеях.  
Драться рядом со Стивом было так глубоко знакомо – и так правильно, точно выбитую кость поставили на место. Тело знало, где и когда окажется Стив, и слаженность движений была естественной, как дыхание. Стив бросил ему пистолет, оброненный кем-то из охраны. Баки не глядя поймал его в воздухе, вздернул себя на ноги. Ладонь Стива сомкнулась на руке, поддерживая, и пропала, стоило только встать. Снова брошенный щит отскочил от стены прямо к левой руке Баки – тот кинул его обратно не задумываясь; еще один боец грянулся о стену.  
Теперь у Стива тоже был пистолет – чей-то их тех, кто лежал на полу. Он не был метким стрелком, как Баки, но для стрельбы на длину коридора этого и не требовалось.  
А потом все кончилось.  
Баки остановился на пару секунд, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Они выжили.  
Стив слушал что-то через коммуникатор, до Баки доносился только слабый треск.  
– Да, он со мной, – сказал Стив. – Нет, мы закончили здесь. Следи за выходами.  
Он повернулся, улыбаясь Баки.  
– Идем отсюда, – сказал он.  
Закинул руку Баки себе на плечо и повел за собой. Баки почти повис на нем – одну ногу он не чувствовал, обе кровоточили. Но Стив справлялся, Стив мог бы нести его, если бы пришлось; и похоже было, что придется.  
Стоило адреналину выветриться – и каждая травма дала о себе знать. Коридор поплыл перед глазами, а звук шагов превратился в низкий гул, отдающий эхом далеких барабанов.  
– ...Баки. Баки!  
Лицо Стива маячило сверху. Баки лежал на полу на спине, неловко раскинув ноги. Кажется, он вырубился. Стив расстегнул на нем куртку и быстро ощупывал в поисках повреждений. Баки осторожно оттолкнул его ладони.  
– Прекрати, это все ноги. И рука. Пара ребер. Ничего серьезного.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Стив. – Баки. Ты в порядке...  
Он смотрел на Баки, улыбаясь дрожащими губами; глаза блестели. Его ладонь легла на живое запястье Баки, большой палец провел по коже под багровеющим кольцом синяков.  
_Он все еще влюблен_ , подумал Баки с острой грустью. Несчастный болван. Первый раз со времен Второй мировой они рядом, и Баки не пытается убить его – а чувство все еще не остыло. Но человек, которого он любил – человек, который любил его – ушел навсегда.  
– Надо идти, – сказал Баки, вырывая у Стива свою руку, разрушая момент.  
Он опустил взгляд и поморщился. Обе штанины пропитались кровью. Но он мог двигаться и уже чувствовал, как раны начинают затягиваться.  
– Поможешь перевязать?  
Где-то там была Алекс и остальные. Ему нужно было к ним, и поскорее. Он не мог тратить время на капризы тела.  
– Прости, что не добрался раньше, – сказал Стив.  
Он обернул повязку вокруг ноги Баки быстрыми, уверенными движениями. Голос звучал мягко и осторожно, когда он спросил:  
– Ты успел найти детей? Они…  
– Я увел их, – сказал Баки.  
Стив с облегчением прикрыл глаза. Но тут же снова сосредоточился на своем занятии, затягивая бинт и связывая узел. Баки сжал зубы. Он поднялся, как только Стив убрал руки, заставил себя удержаться на ногах. На этот раз они не подкашивались. Просто мелкие повреждения, уже не кровоточащие; он переживет.  
– Позволь мне, – сказал Стив. – Куда бы ты ни шел, позволь мне пойти с тобой. Пожалуйста.  
– Нет.  
Лицо Стива затвердело. Он ждал не такого ответа. Стив так сильно хотел вернуть его.  
Даже будь Баки готов ему позволить, это ни к чему не привело бы; но он слишком поддался эмоциям, чтобы это понять. Он бы последовал за Баки через всю страну и обратно, гоняясь за тем, кого уже не вернуть.  
– Займись базой, – резко произнес Баки. – Здесь каждый знает о детях. Убедись, что их не будут искать.  
Стив долго смотрел на него. Он явно не желал отпускать Баки, только не теперь, когда у него наконец появилась возможность. Но Баки не мог позволить поймать себя. У него все еще было задание. У ГИДРы осталась как минимум одна база – еще одна ячейка, где знали о “Возрождении”.  
– Пожалуйста, – добавил Баки.  
Слово горчило на языке. Просить кого-то – значило дать ему в руки оружие против себя. Но это же Стив.  
– Пожалуйста.  
Стив взглянул на него. Сейчас ничего не мешало ему схватить Баки. Борьба со Стивом означала бы задержку, которой Баки не мог себе позволить, и новые травмы, даже если он победит – а он не мог победить. Стив был полон сил, а Баки почти измотан. Стив был связан собственными чувствами, но теперь и Баки не думал, что у него хватит духу причинить Стиву боль.  
Было бы так легко сдаться сейчас. Стив позволит ему увидеть детей, убедиться, что они в безопасности. Баки наконец перестанет драться, перестанет бегать. Но безопасность, которую предлагал Стив, была не более чем иллюзией, пока оставались еще ученые, знавшие о детях.  
Стив вздохнул.  
– Хорошо. Иди, и захвати это.  
Он вытащил из кармана шприц и протянул – Баки посмотрел на него с опаской.  
– Это смесь болеутоляющих и стимуляторов, – сказал Стив. – Ее сделал Брюс. Она даст тебе два дополнительных часа на ногах. Но потом тебя ждет жуткое похмелье. Хочешь?  
Баки растерялся. В шприце могло быть что угодно. Если он примет его и ошибется в Стиве, он проснется привязанным к очередному креслу, перед тем, как Зимнего Солдата сотрут из него. А ГИДРа останется.  
Стив не двигался.  
– Только если хочешь.  
– Да, – ответил Баки.  
Он забрал у Стива шприц.  
– В бедро, – сказал Стив.  
Баки воткнул иглу прямо через штанину и надавил на поршень.  
По ощущениям – он нырнул в ледяной горный поток. Кожа покрылась мурашками. Мышцы напряглись. По телу прокатилась волна, яркая и острая, и отпустила его – тяжело дышащего, взвинченного, без малейших следов усталости. Боль забылась, казалась слабой и далекой.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он Стиву и побежал прочь.  
В ГИДРе ему иногда давали препараты, чтобы сохранить функциональность на долговременных заданиях, но эта штука работала лучше всего, чем его накачивали. Он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, как после ночи спокойного сна, травмы казались не более чем игольными уколами.  
Он должен был обойти команду поддержки Стива, когда покинул больницу, но и Алекс пришлось потрудиться, чтобы спрятаться; он догнал ее на полпути к машине, на парковке.  
Адам шел к ним с другого конца, порываясь бежать, сипло дыша от натуги.  
– Слава богу, – выдохнул он, заметив Алекс. – Какого черта ты сбежала, о чем ты думала? Ты в порядке?  
– Нет! – ответила Алекс.  
Она громко всхлипывала, возя ладонью по лицу, по красным и припухшим глазам.  
Баки немедленно шагнул к ней в остром и внезапном порыве заботы.  
Она пнула его в голень, жестко и зло. Баки вздрогнул; больше от удивления, чем от боли, но больно было. Она хотела, чтобы было.  
Алекс зарычала на него.  
– Тренер умер! Он умер, и ты дал ему умереть! Я тебя ненавижу!  
Она кинулась к Адаму, который машинально подхватил ее.  
– Кайл мертв? – тихо и пораженно спросил он.  
– Алекс… – Баки протянул руку.  
Алекс шарахнулась от него, взглянула яростно, лицо исказили гнев и горе.  
– Ты же Зимний Солдат! Ты мог помочь ему! Ненавижу тебя!  
Она крепче прижалась к Адаму, который обнял ее, укрыл собой, защищая.  
Баки уронил руку. На пальцах запеклась кровь, липкая и гадкая. Зря он вообще пытался дотронуться.  
– Мне жаль, – очень тихо произнес он. – Я не мог…  
Он оборвал себя, переводя дыхание. Нет. Он не будет заниматься этим сейчас. ГИДРа снова возьмется за свое. Дети в опасности, задание не завершено; нельзя останавливаться только потому, что это больно.  
– Уходим отсюда.

 

*******  
Они угнали большой фургон, выглядевший так, словно на нем никуда не ездили несколько дней, с крышей, заваленной веточками и листвой после недавней грозы. Если повезет, его какое-то время не хватятся.  
Баки сел за руль, Адам направлял – туда, куда Мэри увела остальных. Алекс свернулась на коленях у Адама, неподвижно, если не считать редкой судорожной дрожи, проходящей по телу. Баки отчаянно хотелось коснуться ее. Он держал окровавленные руки на руле.  
Мэри припарковалась под навесом старого склада. Элизабет и близнецы ютились на переднем сиденье, но Мэри сидела на коленях перед машиной, склонившись над Сарой, закутанной в одеяло.  
– Баки! Помоги! – позвала она, как только он вышел из фургона.  
Баки повернулся к ней, чувствуя, как замерло дыхание. Если что-то случилось с Сарой...  
Что-то холодное тронуло шею сзади.  
– Не двигайся, – сказал Адам, касаясь Баки дулом пистолета. Баки напрягся, план атаки сам собой всплыл в голове – поворот в сторону, уход с линии огня, быстрый, сокрушительный удар по трахее…  
Он замер, сообразив, что делает. Это же был Адам. Адам, который стоял за его незащищенной спиной, когда его внимание было полностью сосредоточено на Мэри.  
Конечно. Вот как это делается, горько подумал Баки. Обмануть врага мнимой слабостью и воткнуть нож в спину.  
Ему стоило быть готовым к нападению. И ничто не оправдывало того, как он среагировал, придя в себя за секунду до того, как убил бы Адама.  
– Мы тебя не тронем, – сказал Адам.  
Он забрал “Скорпион” и перебросил Мэри, которая направила ствол Баки в лоб.  
– Я тебя свяжу. Мы оставим тебе нож и твой фургон. Прости, – добавил Адам. – Спасибо, что вывел нас  
оттуда. Мы все у тебя в долгу. Но я не позволю тебе передать нас ЩИТу.  
– Я не работаю на ЩИТ, – сказал Баки, повернув голову и глядя на Адама.  
Лицо Адама упрямо закаменело.  
– Алекс сказала, что ты отдал Макса и Дэвида Мстителям. Мне плевать, ЩИТ это или нет. Эта команда – наполовину ученые. Бэннер ставил опыты с сывороткой и раньше. Думаешь, он не воспользуется шансом наложить лапу на игрушки ГИДРы?  
По мнению Баки, не имело значения, чего хотел Бэннер – никто не посмел бы экспериментировать над ребенком при Стиве. Но этот довод Адама не впечатлит.  
– А ты что намерен делать? Ты не можешь заботиться о шестерых детях. Ты сам ребенок.  
Последнее было резковато, и Баки пожалел о сказанном, едва открыв рот. Но он не мог перестать видеть Стива, глядя на лицо Адама, и поражаться тому, как он юн; какими юными были они оба тогда, давно. Просто пара глупых детей.  
Но Стива здесь не было. Стиву пришлось нелегко, но в сравнении с тем, через что прошел Адам…  
Адам только спокойно взглянул на него.  
– Я об этих детях забочусь с их рождения. Думаешь, кто-то еще может дать им это? Спасибо за помощь, но дальше я сам.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Баки.  
Отскочил в сторону, развернулся и схватил пистолет металлической рукой. Рванул так, что Адам выпустил оружие с болезненным вскриком, увернулся от очереди выстрелов Мэри, прыгнул и выхватил у нее ствол.  
Мэри отпрянула. Ворох одеял у нее на коленях развернулся, открывая пустую свернутую куртку. При звуках выстрелов Сара заплакала. Она была в фургоне. Конечно. Незачем рисковать ею ради этой уловки. Умные детишки.  
На миг Мэри и Адам испуганно замолчали. Адам сглотнул и переместился, ступая между Баки и Алекс, с самого начала следившей за обменом в ожесточенном молчании. Алекс немедленно вышла из-за Адама и вперилась в Баки.  
– Ни ЩИТа, ни Мстителей, ни ГИДРы. Понял, – сухо сказал Баки. – Я отвезу вас в защищенный дом. Никто, кроме меня, не знает о нем. Все остальное обсудим где-нибудь не здесь. А теперь в машину.  
Он даже не поднимал оружия: Алекс и Мэри и так знали, кто он такой. _Что_ он такое. Слава Зимнего Солдата сама по себе была угрозой, и Баки знал, как выглядит сейчас, покрытый кровью и копотью.  
Конечно, они ему не доверяли. Это надо было с ума сойти. Черт, он отлично знал, что не справится с заботой о них. Но ему нужно было, чтобы они шли с ним. Адам уже дал понять, что не пойдет со Стивом, а Баки не собирался отпускать их, пока ГИДРа вела их поиски.  
Плечи Адама напряглись. Он переглянулся с Мэри. Баки ждал, давая им время. Они наверняка поняли, что он не хотел вредить им, или не желали рисковать, нападая на него. Сотрудничество было лучшим выбором. Они это уяснили.  
Через секунду Мэри коротко кивнула, и Адам спокойно вернул кивок. И махнул рукой близнецам в фургоне.  
К тому времени, как Баки перенес арсенал в новый фургон, дети уже расселись по местам и пристегнулись. Ясно было, что Адам и Мэри – опытная команда в деле присмотра за младшими.  
Адам занял одно из передних пассажирских сидений и поместил рядом автокресло Сары. Алекс съежилась у окна во втором ряду, ссутулив плечи. Мэри потянулась к ней, чтобы обнять, но Алекс резко стряхнула ее руку. Баки с усилием отвел взгляд, заставив себя сосредоточиться на дороге. Он негромко включил радио, ища дорожные сводки.  
Фред и Джорджия шепотом спорили на задних креслах и, забывшись, говорили все громче.  
– Это неправда! – воскликнула Джорджия. – Адам, Фред забыл Панду и говорит, была моя очередь за ней следить, но это неправда!  
Баки попытался отвлечься от них. Он следил за машинами вокруг, двигаясь в потоке так быстро, как можно было, не привлекая внимания, смотрел в оба на дорожные знаки и слушал радио. Если они застрянут в пробке, то будут легкой мишенью.  
Подарок Стива все еще тек в венах. Баки чувствовал, как сердце барабаном стучит в груди.  
– Панда! – сказала Элизабет, извернувшись на сиденье, потянулась обеими руками к Джорджии. – Панда! Панда! Панда! – ее голос взвился до визга. Баки прибавил звук радио.  
– У меня ее нет, дурочка! – сказала Джорджия и сердито взглянула на Фреда. – Ты забыл Панду, и теперь она расплачется!  
– Ребята… – начал Баки.  
– Вранье! – негодующе крикнул Фред.  
Сара, чье личико несчастно сморщилось при первых же звуках повышенных голосов, выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы заплакать. Фред закричал громче, чтобы его было слышно.  
– Адам, она врет, была не моя оче…  
– Заткнитесь все! – рявкнул Баки.  
Дети замолчали, как будто кто-то выкрутил звук. Только Сара еще плакала. Адам наклонился к ней, пытаясь утихомирить. Баки глянул в зеркало заднего вида.  
Фред и Джорджия смотрели на него круглыми от ужаса глазами. Мэри побледнела и застыла, зажав ладонью рот Элизабет. Та горестно хныкала, пытаясь уйти из-под руки. Только Алекс не шевельнулась. Она все еще упорно пялилась в окно.  
– Простите, – сказал Баки, мгновенно раскаявшись.  
Проклятье. Он же знал, что они боятся его.  
– Простите. Просто помолчите минутку, мне нужна дорожная сводка.  
От детей не раздалось ни шепотка, пока новости не закончились, сменившись песней. Баки выключил радио.  
Мэри вытащила из кармана что-то черно-белое и мохнатое и дала в руки Элизабет.  
– Панда! – счастливо воскликнула та, прижимая к груди игрушку.  
Фред заворчал.  
– Я же говорил, что не моя очередь…  
– Тс-с-с! – шикнула на него Мэри, и Фред тут же замолк, бросив на Баки тяжелый взгляд.  
– Все нормально, можете разговаривать, – сказал Баки, но не удивился, когда никто не воспользовался приглашением.  
Когда в первый раз надоедаешь обработчику, на тебя могут просто наорать. Второй раз удача может отвернуться.  
Тридцать миль миновали в тяжелом молчании. Адам развернулся на своем месте, безмолвно разговаривая с Мэри – одними только движениями бровей и плеч. Наконец он кивнул и повернулся обратно.  
– Если ты не работаешь на ЩИТ, почему помогаешь нам? – внезапно спросил он.  
У Баки не сразу вышло найти ответ, который он мог бы высказать, объясняя неодолимое желание защитить, которое он чувствовал, глядя на детей. Он хотел бы думать, что это не имеет значения; что он никаких детей не оставил бы в когтях ГИДРы. Но на деле он не был уверен, что сумеет себя убедить. Он был едва ли человеком, когда наткнулся на Алекс на том складе: скорее оружием ГИДРы, обернувшимся против владельца. Если бы тогда его не остановило инстинктивное узнавание…  
– Вы напоминаете мне о старом друге, – наконец сказал он невпопад.  
Адам и Мэри обменялись понимающими взглядами, как будто это что-то значило для них.  
– Ты – Баки Капитана Америки, верно. Баки Барнс.  
Баки взглянул на него.  
Что-то в том, как Адам выговорил это, странно отозвалось в нем. Баки Капитана Америки. Он принадлежал Капитану Америке раньше, чем ГИДРе. Оружие Капитана Америка... но нет, это тоже было неправдой. Это ощущалось совсем иначе. Он был… _Стива_. Оружие – Стива. Друг Стива.  
И он был влюблен в Стива.  
– Да, – сказал он.  
Адам тихонько рассмеялся.  
– Ух ты. Разные слухи ходили об аген… о Зимнем Солдате. Но этот я считал самым диким.  
Баки снова поглядел на него. Адам наблюдал за ним, с любопытством изучал, пытаясь найти Джеймса Барнса в его чертах – так же, как сам Баки месяцы назад смотрел в зеркало посреди Смитсоновской выставки.  
Наконец Адам отвернулся.  
– Ты уверен, что никто не знает о том месте, куда ты нас везешь?  
– Да, – сказал Баки.  
Хижина была защищенным домом, предназначенным для избранных функционеров ГИДРы. Последний, кто знал о ее существовании, умер, крича, больше двух месяцев назад.  
Они ехали много часов, сквозь сгустившиеся сумерки и в ночь. Элизабет уснула почти сразу, а близнецы – вскоре следом за ней.  
Сару, разумеется, требовалось кормить по расписанию, но, по крайней мере, ее устроило детское питание, растворенное теплой водой в чашке с автозаправки. Адам кормил ее, пока Баки вел машину. Он был ласков с ней, осторожен, но уверен, как человек, умеющий обращаться с младенцами. Баки снова поразило то, что Адам, выглядевший невозможно юным в тусклом свете салона, заботился о братьях и сестрах много лет.  
Мэри тоже ненадолго прикорнула. Уже через несколько минут она резко вскинулась.  
– Простите, – сказала она, пока Баки пытался ослабить хватку побелевших пальцев на руле. Он едва не свернул с дороги от ее панического возгласа. – Не повторится.  
– Все нормально, – ответил Баки.  
Больше такого не повторялось – главным образом потому что Мэри не позволяла себе заснуть. Баки краем глаза следил за ней в зеркало заднего вида, наблюдая, как ее голова начинает клониться от усталости, а глаза закрываются – и как с железным упорством она понуждает себя просыпаться. Адам тянулся назад раз или два, похлопывая ее по руке, когда она почти засыпала. Кошмары явно были не в новинку; у этих двоих была целая система борьбы с ними.  
Но большей частью он следил за Алекс. Она привалилась к окну, уснув или хорошо притворяясь, дыша ровно и размеренно.  
Адам проследил его взгляд.  
– Что произошло с Кайлом? – тихо спросил он.  
Баки рассказал ему.  
– Спас ей жизнь, – добавил он под конец. – Если бы он не выиграл нам время, не думаю, что вытащил бы ее.  
Адам не шевелился какое-то время, вглядываясь во тьму впереди.  
– Она его очень любила, – сказал он. – А он любил ее, знаешь... Как отец. Насколько у нас вообще мог быть отец.  
Он вздохнул, устало потер ладонью лицо.  
– Она справится, – сказал он. – Мы здорово умеем справляться.

 

*******  
Баки остановился у первого открытого магазина, который нашел: огромного “Уолмарта” рядом с трассой. На кухне в Хижине хранились консервы, но она не была предназначена для семерых человек и младенца.  
Он надел шапку, чистые перчатки и просторную ветровку. Это не добавило ему лоска, но, главное, скрывало от беглого взгляда потеки крови.  
– Кто-то из вас должен пойти со мной, – сказал он Адаму, который принялся с интересом озираться, как только Баки припарковался. – Мне жаль, – добавил он.  
Это было слишком похоже на взятие заложника, но он прекрасно знал, что, если уйдет один, вернувшись, не найдет фургона. Ему не нравилось держать их на привязи, но он не собирался позволять им исчезнуть, пока не разберется с ГИДРой.  
– Я пойду, – сказала Мэри.  
В магазин она зашла, удивленно озираясь на бесконечные полки.  
– Что-то с чем-то, а, – сказал он, кивнув на ряды хлопьев и готовых завтраков.  
Будущее было безумным, если вдуматься.  
– Да, сэр, – согласилась Мэри так осторожно и мягко, что Баки был уверен – она ответила бы так же, что бы он ни сказал.  
Он подавил вздох. Он привык к Алекс, которая так быстро его приняла. Конечно, два осторожных подростка не собирались доверять ему так, как она.  
Мысль об Алекс больно кольнула его. Да, Алекс ему доверяла. И куда это ее привело?  
– Просто хватай что нравится, – сказал он, выкатывая тележку.  
Впереди была еще долгая дорога.

 

*******  
Даже Адам начал клевать носом к тому времени, когда Баки свернул с главной дороги на неровную грунтовую, ведущую через лес; но он мгновенно проснулся, как только фургон остановился.  
– Мы на месте? – спросил он, глядя на освещенную фарами постройку.  
– На месте, – подтвердил Баки.  
– Ух ты, – сказал Адам.  
Хижина была одноэтажным бревенчатым домом – больше, чем можно было предположить по названию, с массивным каменным камином с одной стороны и широким парадным крыльцом. Все это место целиком словно сошло со страниц каталога загородных домов для отдыха. Так оно в основном и использовалось; как минимум один генерал ГИДРы возил сюда любовницу, а еще несколько пользовались им как тайным убежищем. Насколько знал Баки, в чрезвычайных ситуациях к нему еще не прибегали. А теперь не осталось никого, кто знал, что оно вообще существовало.  
Баки и Адам оставили Мэри следить за спящими детьми в фургоне, а сами обошли периметр и дом. Он без слов передал “Скорпион” Адаму, оставив себе штурмовую винтовку. Адам был не настолько глуп, чтобы нападать снова, так скоро после провальной первой попытки. Даже если бы ему удалось одержать верх – для чего потребовались бы либо прорва везения, либо долгая подготовка, – не было никакого смысла в попытке бежать с остальными детьми, пока они были так измотаны и уязвимы.  
Адам вписался в пространство рядом естественно, как до него – Стив. И Адам, и Баки были продуктами боевой подготовки ГИДРы, что упрощало слаженность; Баки чувствовал пределы возможностей Адама, как свои собственные.  
Они обшарили Хижину быстро, но тщательно – та была пуста, как и ожидалось, и все покрывал тонкий слой пыли, которую месяцами никто не трогал.  
Работу начали со спален, приводя их в порядок в молчаливом согласии, включив центральное отопление, снимая покрывала с кроватей. Даже со снятыми покрывалами постели пахли пылью и затхлостью, но сегодня этим можно было пренебречь.  
Алекс не спала, когда они вернулись, и сонно плелась следом, пока они переносили малышей. Мэри судорожно закашлялась от сухого, застоявшегося воздуха, кривясь и ища ингалятор. Баки обеспокоенно следил за ней. Звук ее кашля ему очень не нравился.  
Детей уложили на громадной кровати в главной спальне. Алекс свернулась рядом с оравой братьев и сестер, уже снова полусонная. Мэри, стянув одеяло на пол, соорудила себе гнездо на толстом ковре и нырнула в него со вздохом облегчения. С серым от усталости лицом она выглядела хрупкой, как птичка, но на встревоженный взгляд Баки ответила дерзким и вызывающим.  
Он не стал напоминать, что в доме есть вторая спальня.  
Адам потянулся к Саре, спавшей у Баки на руках.  
– Можешь оставить ее с нами. Я позабочусь о ней.  
– Я справлюсь. Все равно не сплю, – ответил Баки и полюбовался попытками Адама найти возражения, не говоря напрямую, что он не доверит ему ребенка. Потом Адам неохотно кивнул.  
Баки не удивило, что, как только он вышел за дверь спальни, Адам запер ее.  
Он чувствовал бодрость и полную боеготовность. Препарат, который дал ему Стив, продолжал действовать. Он оставил Сару спать в переноске в гостиной – чтобы даже из другой комнаты услышать, если она проснется, – и обыскал дом еще раз, более тщательно, ища жучки. Те несколько, что он нашел, устарели и были неактивны.  
В конце концов он обосновался на крыльце, с винтовкой под рукой. Он включил прожекторы на крыше, и теперь они освещали лес. Если бы кто-то вышел на дорогу, Баки увидел бы их приближение, а сам оставался скрыт бьющим в глаза светом.  
Но он не думал, что кто-то придет за ними сегодня. Их не преследовали, он уже убедился. Никто не знал об этом месте. У него за спиной спали дети, и любому, кто захочет до них добраться, придется пройти через него. Так что сегодня они в безопасности.  
В глубине одной из кладовых обнаружилась полупустая упаковка пива. Баки взял ее с собой на крыльцо, чувствуя себя чертовым бунтарем. Алкоголь был запрещен, в любом виде. Замедлял реакции, притуплял разум. Но от одной бутылки пива не могло случиться ничего страшного.  
Баки открыл бутылку и сделал медленный, аккуратный глоток. Он _вспомнил_ это – не столько определенную ситуацию, сколько ощущения: посиделки с бутылкой пива после удачного задания, теплое чувство хорошо проделанной работы.  
Было немного странно сидеть здесь одному. Оставалась пустота рядом – где должен был быть Стив, _опрокидывавший собственную пивную бутылку, сидящий слишком близко, то и дело касаясь плечом; но все Коммандос жили друг у друга на виду, и никто не говорил им ни слова._  
Баки уложил ноги на стоящий на крыльце старый шаткий стол, качнулся на стуле, со вздохом откидываясь на спинку – но тут же поставил ноги на пол. Даже зная, что им ничего не угрожает, он не мог позволить себе оставаться в таком неустойчивом положении. Если бы кто-то напал сейчас…  
Никто не собирался нападать. Но он все равно опустил свободную руку на винтовку.  
Передняя дверь открылась, негромко скрипнула одна из петель. Ладонь Баки сжалась на винтовке, хоть он и знал, что это кто-то из детей. Тело все еще было готово к бою, и он никак не мог его угомонить.  
Адам остановился в проеме, обхватив себя руками. Баки выдвинул из-под стола второй стул в безмолвном приглашении.  
– Не смог заснуть?  
– Нет, – сказал Адам, садясь.  
Довольно долго они молчали.  
– Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Баки.  
Прошедший день был настоящим адом для всех, но для Адама – в большей мере. Это он убил двоих охранников, защищая свою семью, он складывал баррикаду, не зная, придет ли спасение. Он стоял там, вооруженный одним ножом, и ждал, что вся база явится за ним и детьми, которых он старался защитить.  
– Все отлично, – сказал Адам, и Баки кольнуло тоном его голоса.  
Стиви говорил точно так же, когда ничего с ним не было отлично, но ему не хотелось об этом распространяться.  
Адам разглядывал пивные бутылки на столе.  
– Можно мне одну? – спросил он, расправляя плечи.  
Он ждал отказа, конечно; просто проверял границы на прочность. Но здесь границ не было. Баки не был его обработчиком и не собирался вести себя, как они. Не собирался командовать Адамом.  
Черт, если в Адаме есть хотя бы десятая часть упрямства Стива, у Баки ничего не выйдет, даже если он попытается.  
Баки поднял бровь.  
– Я думал, ты не ребенок. Так зачем спрашиваешь?  
На лице Адама отразилось удивление. Баки подтолкнул к нему упаковку. Адам взял бутылку и замер с нею в руке, глядя на крышку.  
– Дай, – сказал Баки, подставляя ладонь.  
Адам инстинктивно напрягся, пока до него не дошло, что Баки не собирался отнимать предложенное. Он отдал бутылку, и Баки вскрыл ее металлическими пальцами.  
Адам глотнул на пробу. Его лицо скривилось от отвращения всего на долю секунды, но Баки ухмыльнулся, понимая, что он это уже видел. Такое же лицо было у Стива, когда он в первый раз попробовал пиво.  
– Ну и как тебе? – спросил он.  
Ему показалось было, что Адам сейчас соврет. Но потом тот коротко усмехнулся, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Мои ожидания обмануты, – сказал он.  
– Еще распробуешь, – ответил Баки.  
Стив распробовал. Вкус начал нравиться ему – достаточно, чтобы продолжать пить пиво даже после того, как алкоголь перестал на него действовать.  
Они помолчали еще немного. Баки слушал приглушенные звуки леса: потрескивание веток, шуршание мелких зверьков, уханье совы в отдалении. Ни машин, ни людей. Адам искоса наблюдал за ним, стараясь делать это незаметно. Получалось у него чуть лучше, чем у Стива, но шпиона из него бы не вышло.  
– Поверить не могу, что мы выбрались оттуда, – сказал Адам вдруг.  
Он оперся на сиденье одной ногой, обхватил руками колено. Так он выглядел мельче, моложе, чем на самом деле.  
– Вы пытались сбежать раньше? – спросил Баки.  
– Да, пару раз, когда я был младше, вместе с Мэри. Никогда не заходили так далеко. Это не стоило последующего наказания.  
Адам поежился и обнял себя чуть плотнее.  
– По крайней мере тогда, – добавил он. – Мэри не продержалась бы долго в бегах, с ее-то легкими. А я не мог оставить малышей.  
Он сделал еще глоток пива, снова поморщился.  
– Как бы там ни было, последние два года все было не так уж плохо. Никто не ставит опыты, никто не причиняет боли, знаешь... – он пожал плечами.  
_Никто не причиняет боли_ – и этого достаточно для благодарности. Ладонь Баки сжалась в кулак на колене. Адам остро взглянул на него, подмечая реакцию.  
– Только Дэвид продолжал попытки сбежать, – сказал он. – Он так сильно хотел настоящую семью. Мечтал, что, если бы ему удалось выбраться, как-то встроиться в систему, кто-то усыновил бы его. Я пытался ему объяснить. Даже если бы ГИДРа его не нашла, люди усыновляют совсем маленьких, а не… – он неопределенно, широко взмахнул свободной рукой. – Никому не нужна толпа чокнутых подростков.  
Он сжал губы.  
– А потом его забрали. Я думал, они убили его.  
– Он жив, – сказал Баки, хотя Адам уже знал это; он не мог _промолчать_ , глядя на выражение его лица. – И это была не твоя вина, – тихо добавил он.  
Адам уколол его взглядом: _Да что ты можешь об этом знать_? – и Баки отвернулся.  
Ему было интересно, что Адам делал здесь. Он явно не ради компании вышел. Может, хотел узнать его, может, выяснить, как под него подстроиться; слегка открыться, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию и спровоцировать ответ.  
В руках Баки были жизни детей. Возможно, Адам просто пытался показать, что готов сотрудничать. Что ж, до тех пор пока он охотно отвечал на вопросы, это можно было принять. Сказанное еще отдавалось в мозгу: _никто не ставит опыты, никто не причиняет боли_ … Баки понимал, что плохо было все равно. Но слышать, как Адам ровно говорит об этом…  
– Вас кто-то… – Баки замялся. Он не мог заставить себя сказать ни слова Адаму, который сейчас, сидя рядом и сжав узкие плечи, выглядел почти ребенком.  
Но Адам сам понял, что Баки пытался сказать. Он покачал головой.  
– Нет. Тренер и миссис Уилкерсон ясно дали понять, что убьют любого, кто попытается. Нам не вредили ради забавы, правда. Только по необходимости, на тренировках, во время экспериментов. В наказание, если мы делали что-то не так. Не пойми меня неправильно – последнее случалось частенько.  
– Но что они пытались сделать? – спросил Баки. – У них была сыворотка, которую вкололи мне. Почему не использовать ее?  
– Не сработала, – сказал Адам. – В смысле, нам всего этого не объясняли, мы с Мэри просто сложили два и два, подслушав кое-что, но – есть первая ступень, что-то, что надо сделать, чтобы сыворотка подействовала. Они называли это “запал”. То, что Зола сделал с тобой в первый раз, когда ты попал в плен. Только оно чаще всего смертельно.  
Зола. Что сделал Зола. Эксперименты Золы... людей забирали. Забрали Дэвиса и заставили остальных копать могилу под то, что осталось от него через три дня. Забрали Ковальски, и Брауна, и Кэмпбелла, которые и дня не вынесли, а потом Альвареза, и тот держался десять дней, прежде чем головорезы Золы выкатили его труп на тележке, небрежно накрытый простыней. Только рука свешивалась в сторону: посиневшие и распухшие пальцы.  
Они забирали людей, и никто не возвращался живым. А потом пришли за Харрисоном: в первый раз попытались забрать кого-то из камеры Баки, кого-то, кого он знал.  
Он вспомнил это с внезапной ясностью – их маленькую группку, сбившуюся у дальней стены камеры, ужас на лице Харрисона.  
Вспомнил собственный голос, слишком громко прозвеневший в нездоровой тишине, поразивший его самого не меньше, чем остальных:  
“Как насчет взять меня вместо него?”  
У Харрисона была семья – жена и четверо детей, о которых он трепался не замолкая. А Баки все равно шел умирать. Он знал это, чувствовал нутром с той самой минуты, когда нашел в почтовом ящике чертову повестку. Мог бы перед тем хоть сделать что-то хорошее.  
“Баки...” – начал Харрисон, но умолк. Баки видел в его взгляде страх, острый стыд и благодарность; Харрисон смертельно боялся, что его заберут. Баки тоже должно было быть страшно, но тогда он не чувствовал вообще ничего. Он был где-то далеко, точно чужак, смотрящий со стороны на собственное тело.  
“Не переживай из-за этого, – сказал он Харрисону тогда. С усилием заставил себя ухмыльнуться. – Мне все равно надоело здесь сидеть”.  
На этом воспоминание обрывалось – не только оно, большая часть его воспоминаний были смазаны или стерты. Но здесь было что-то еще, что он помнил об опытах Золы над собой. Рассудок бежал от этой памяти, когда он пытался до нее добраться.  
– Ты в норме? – спросил Адам, обрывая нить воспоминаний.  
Он встревоженно наблюдал за Баки, обеими ногами стоя на полу, готовый сорваться с места. Баки подумал, что же такого происходило с его лицом.  
Он жадно глотнул пива, смывая приторный вкус страха в горле.  
– Да, – сказал он. – Я это помню. Больше никто не выжил.  
– Они не могли понять, почему с тобой сработало, а больше ни с кем, – сказал Адам. – А если попытаться использовать сыворотку без первого шага, она делает только хуже. Но у них еще оставались образцы ДНК Капитана Америки, так что, думаю, они решили лучше вырастить собственных суперсолдат с нуля.  
Он опустил взгляд на бутылку, которую перекатывал в ладонях.  
– Зола считал, что это глупая затея. Сказал, что это не сработает. Он к тому времени уже лет тридцать был компьютером, но еще думал, что отвечает за научное подразделение. Он и Коулман вечно грызлись из-за этого. Когда я был маленьким, думал, что это весело – на Коулмана кричит монитор. – Он поджал губы. – А потом Зола как-то заметил, что я смеюсь. Больше мне это смешным не казалось.  
Баки сжал челюсти. Он тоже считал Золу нелепым поначалу: этого напыщенного человечка, надутого от собственной важности. И тоже скоро перестал смеяться.  
– Ты знаешь, что сначала, когда люди попытались клонировать овцу, это кончилось кучей мертвых овец? – спросил Адам. – Не думаю, что ГИДРа лучше знала, что делать. Они просто полагали, что сыворотка исправит огрехи. Но вот сыворотку никто не спрашивал.  
Он оторвал длинную полосу от этикетки своей бутылки.  
– Им, пожалуй, повезло в первый раз, или, по крайней мере, они так думали, – он указал на себя, криво улыбнувшись. – Адам. Первый человек, сотворенный Богом. Если тебе это что-то говорит о состоянии Коулмана. Конечно, потом они поняли, что я не вырасту и не буду выглядеть как Капитан Америка в ближайшем будущем. Следующие попытки прошли еще хуже. Виктор и Чарли прожили всего пару дней. Пол умер, когда ему было три, а Маршалл постоянно болел. В смысле, даже чаще, чем я. Тогда они отказались от клонирования. Не знаю, как именно создавали младших, но они точно не клоны. А потом нас попытались исправить сывороткой. Это и добило Марша в конце концов. Мэри и Макс получили модифицированный вариант, и, ну... ты видел, что с ними стало.  
– Господи боже, малец, – беспомощно произнес Баки.  
Адам пожал плечами, странно удовлетворенный его ужасом. Баки был прав: открытость Адама была проверкой как минимум отчасти. Он хотел посмотреть на реакцию.  
Адам глотнул еще пива с чем-то похожим на мрачное упорство. Баки протянул руку и мягко забрал у него бутылку.  
– Не заставляй себя, если не нравится, – сказал он.  
Стив тоже принял первое пиво как вызов, выпил все, и его стошнило. Баки рассеянно улыбнулся. Упрямый сопляк.  
Тонкий, пронзительный плач нарушил тишину. Сара. Баки застонал.  
– Ну вот опять.  
– Я займусь ей. Можешь идти спать, если хочешь, – быстро сказал Адам.  
– Все в порядке, ступай в кровать, день был паршивый.  
Адам нервно глянул на него.  
– Она проснется еще пару раз за ночь – когда ее надо будет покормить.  
– Каждые два часа, – мрачно сказал Баки и запоздало сообразил, почему Адам выглядел так обеспокоенно.  
– Все хорошо, не волнуйся. Мне не нужно столько сна, и она мне не в тягость.  
Ученые не были бы терпеливы с капризным ребенком. Баки спросил себя, как часто Адаму приходилось вмешиваться, защищая сестру или брата от чьего-нибудь лопнувшего терпения посреди ночи.  
Адама его слова, похоже, не успокоили.  
– Можешь разбудить меня, если устанешь. Или если она будет действовать на нервы. В любое время.  
– Брось, иди спать, я справлюсь, – сказал Баки, со вздохом сталкивая себя со стула. Действие препарата уже слабело. Болело все – даже те части тела, что уже не были человеческими. Левая рука ныла глубоко внутри, где полагалось быть костям, и в плече что-то отдавало острой, как электрический разряд, болью.  
Он покормил Сару и уложил снова. В доме было тихо, когда она наконец уснула. Баки постоял перед дверью спальни детей, слушая их дыхание. Потом надел куртку. Нужно было сделать еще кое-что перед тем, как урвать себе немного сна.  
Он выкрутил из машины свечи и для верности забрал провод зажигания. Они были в пятидесяти милях от ближайшего города. Без машины дети никуда не денутся, пока он спит.

 

*******  
В третий раз за ночь вскочив под сердитый вой Сары, он серьезно пересмотрел предложение Адама о помощи. Просыпаться становилось все сложнее и сложнее. Он был так измотан, что это ощущалось физической болью, а мозг еле работал. Он, казалось, не мог додумать ни одной мысли.  
Сара отвернулась от бутылочки, когда он попытался ее покормить, памперс был сух, но, как только он попробовал уложить ее, она снова принялась кричать. Похоже, перетаскивание с места на место по всему штату достало ее так же, как и остальных.  
Баки даже не собирался идти в постель, просто развалился на диване в гостиной, рядом с колыбелью Сары. А теперь он ходил с нею по комнате. Рана на бедре снова открылась, а всю живую руку покрывала россыпь синяков, и боль волнами расходилась от отметин, оставленных фиксаторами. Ему хотелось лечь так сильно, как не хотелось ничего и никогда.  
Крики Сары звучали уже как сверло дантиста в больном зубе.  
Адаму нужен был сон. Баки мог с этим справиться. Он справлялся и не с таким.  
Часы на телевизоре как будто издевались над ним. 3:35. 4:05. 4:15. 5:07. 5:23. 6:01. Сара дала покормить себя один раз, но все остальное время просто хотела, чтобы ее покачали; как только он останавливался, она заходилась снова.  
6:13. Баки почему-то сидел. Когда он успел сесть? Комната вокруг плыла, свет пульсировал, вызывая дурноту. Сара спокойно и тихо лежала у него на коленях, ровно дыша. Он почувствовал, как закрываются глаза, и с усилием разлепил веки. Господи, как больно.  
Он моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, к нему склонялся Стив.  
– Эй, – сказал он с улыбкой. – Дай-ка мне. Теперь моя очередь.  
Стив взял Сару из безвольных рук и поставил Баки на ноги.  
– Боже, ужасно выглядишь. Давай отведем тебя в постель.  
Снаружи брезжил свет – прозрачные серые предрассветные сумерки. В ванной Фред и Джорджия громко препирались, кто первый возьмет зубную пасту.  
– Надо приготовить завтрак, – пробормотал Баки.  
– Не беспокойся. Ты вчера привез вагон хлопьев, помнишь?  
– Ага. Спасибо, Стиви.  
Он рухнул лицом вниз на кровать и натянул на голову подушку.  
– Сладких снов, – сказал Стив с теплой ноткой веселья в голосе.  
Баки улыбнулся в простыни и позволил себе провалиться в сон.

 

*******  
Баки разбудил звук бьющегося стекла. Он выхватил пистолет из-под подушки и, скатившись с кровати, побежал по коридору.  
Небольшое окно рядом с дверью было разбито снаружи. В коридоре лежал футбольный мяч, медленно сдуваясь.  
Джорджия сидела по полу на корточках, поспешно сгребая осколки голыми руками.  
– Стой! – резко сказал Баки.  
Она могла порезаться. А у него колотилось сердце, готовое к бою, которого не намечалось.  
Джорджия подскочила.  
– Простите! Это вышло случайно!  
– Она не виновата, сэр, – добавил Фред.  
Он нервно мялся в дверях, но теперь шагнул ближе, становясь рядом с сестрой. И Адам тоже был здесь. Он встал между Баки и детьми, примирительно поднимая руки.  
– Простите, сэр, – быстро сказал он. – Она не хотела…  
Что-то было не так в том, как он стоял; в ссутуленных плечах, локтях, прижатых к бокам. А потом Баки сообразил, что его так нервирует. Все жесты Адама выражали подчинение, покорность, заставляя его выглядеть маленьким и безобидным. Поза резко отличалась от обрывочных воспоминаний о Стиве. Тот никогда в жизни не выглядел так. Чувствуя опасность, он хорохорился, вздергивая подбородок, и ни за что не отступал, чтобы спасти свою жизнь.  
Но Стив ставил под удар только себя. Адам защищал родных. Если бы он спровоцировал рассерженного обработчика, досталось бы не ему одному.  
И все-таки упрямство Стива было прописано у Адама на лице. Баки не хотел думать, что делала ГИДРа, чтобы этот урок был усвоен. Он чувствовал себя больным, когда Адам смотрел так на него.  
– Я знаю, что она не хотела. Она просто ребенок, ради всего святого, – отрезал он.  
Адам расправил плечи, подобравшись.  
Баки осадил сам себя. У Адама не было причин ему верить, зато были все причины бояться, и Баки не смел упрекнуть его. Черт, кто угодно, когда угодно испугался бы его.  
– Джорджия, оставь. Я уберу стекло, – сказал он.  
Перешагнул через осколки и поднял Джорджию на ноги. Она дернулась, когда он к ней прикоснулся. Баки старался держать как можно бережнее, взяв ее за запястья и проверяя руки на предмет порезов. Она не поранилась, но несколько мелких осколков пристали к ладоням, и он стер их осторожно, насколько мог.  
– Все в порядке, – сказал он.  
Проклятье, если бы он мог убить тех гидровских ублюдков еще раз…  
Сейчас это было не важно. Детям он нужен спокойным.  
– Вы двое возвращайтесь наружу и не играйте с мячом так близко к дому, хорошо?  
– Да, сэр! Простите! – ответили Фред и Джорджия – и убежали прочь как можно быстрее.  
– Спасибо, – тихо сказал Адам.  
Баки посмотрел на него.  
– Я не причиню вам вреда. Никому из вас.  
– Да, сэр, – кивнул Адам.  
Баки сказал бы, что это ничего не значащее вежливое согласие. Чтобы заслужить доверие Адама, одних слов мало.  
Баки вздохнул.  
– Можем заделать позже. Небольшой сквозняк не повредит.  
Он сощурился на солнце. Почти полдень, судя по всему.  
– Сначала подумаем об обеде.  
Адам скривил губы.  
– Надеюсь, это значит, что ты умеешь готовить, – сказал он.  
Баки отправился в душ, прежде чем приблизиться к кухне. Еще вечером он снял залитую кровью броню, отскреб руки и лицо и убедился, что не промочил кровью повязки, но это все, на что его хватило.  
Раны на бедрах и руке за ночь почти исцелились. Должно быть, не были особенно глубокими. Но на день или два стоило оставить повязки, и это было той еще морокой. Металлическая рука, в отличие от всего остального, сама не заживала, и даже после того, как он вытащил пулю из локтя, движения остались скованнее, чем нужно. Он потерял управление мелкой моторикой и не мог этого исправить без специальных инструментов, которых у него не было.  
Он все еще пытался затянуть повязку над локтем, невнятно ругаясь сквозь конец бинта, который держал зубами, – когда раздался негромкий стук в дверь.  
– Руку помощи? – спросила Мэри.  
– Да. Пожалуйста.  
Он немного нервничал, подпуская кого-то так близко к ране, открывая взгляду слабое место; но раз уж Мэри пыталась пойти на контакт, ему не хотелось отталкивать ее. И в любом случае, помощь не мешала.  
Мэри обращалась с бинтами умело, ловко, и вид крови ее как будто не волновал. Она залатала его аккуратно и быстро.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Баки.  
– Обращайся.  
Мэри отвернулась, громко закашлявшись в сгиб руки.  
– Черт. Это не заразно, – быстро добавила она. – Просто здесь много пыли в воздухе.  
Она все еще чуть слышно хрипела. Баки внимательно следил, как она выудила ингалятор из кармана джинсов.  
– Как ты? – спросил он, когда хрипы пропали.  
И совсем не удивился, когда она нетерпеливо отмахнулась от него.  
– Все отлично.  
Точно таким же тоном, как Адам; как Стив.

 

*******  
Адам расставил купленное накануне на кухонном столе. Баки оглядел выбор продуктов. И подумал, что, возможно, препарат воздействовал сильнее, чем он это сознавал. По магазину совершенно точно бродила та его часть, которая еще не добралась до двадцать первого века. Кто скажет, о чем он думал, покупая дрожжи и муку вместо хлеба? Кого волновали сэкономленные два доллара?  
Неудивительно, что Адам не знал, с чего начать. Он вряд ли готовил хоть раз в жизни, а, кроме пяти разных видов хлопьев, выстроенных на столе, все, что купил Баки, предназначалось для готовки с нуля.  
Адам примостился на одном из кухонных стульев, пока Баки выбирал ингредиенты. Он не упоминал о раскуроченной машине. Интересно, заметил ли он вообще.  
Баки спал довольно долго. Если они все еще хотели удрать, это был их шанс. Но Адам был не похож на того, чей побег только что провалился. В лучшем случае, они с Мэри решили, что с Баки им будет надежнее. Они не могли не понимать, что теперь, когда они оставили ГИДРу в дураках, на них всех открыта охота.  
На обед Баки приготовил пасту с мясным соусом, а потом, не прерываясь взялся за куриный суп для ужина. Тот все равно должен был кипеть на медленном огне несколько часов.  
Готовить в компании Адама было намного легче. Воспоминания приходили сами собой всякий раз, когда он искоса глядел на Адама – на тонкие руки, сутулую спину и сосредоточенно прикушенный кончик языка, пока Адам резал лук.  
Ему приходилось напоминать себе, что он уже не в Бруклине, и рядом с ним – не _Стиви_.  
Один раз он оборвал себя на полпути к тому, чтобы обнять его за плечи и притянуть к себе. И вовремя замаскировал жест, неловко схватив соль с полки. Господи, это могло плохо кончиться.  
Помогало то, что осторожная манера Адама двигаться совсем не напоминала Стива. Стив ни дня в своей жизни его не боялся. Черт, да он не боялся даже когда должен был, когда Баки пытался избить его до полусмерти на авианосце…  
Адам жадно наблюдал за ним, делая пометки на клочке бумаги.  
– Так ты просто кладешь цыпленка целиком, с кожей и всем остальным?  
– Сначала надо отрезать бедрышки, иначе в кастрюлю не поместится, – рассеянно ответил Баки, проверяя морковь на свежесть.  
– Хм. Да, сэр, – сказал Адам, тщательно смягчая тон.  
Баки проследил его недоверчивый взгляд до здешней кастрюли – громадного стального чудовища, в котором свободно могли бы поместиться два цыпленка. На миг зрелище так его ошарашило, что он схватился за стол, чтобы не упасть. Их кастрюля выглядела иначе – старая кастрюля Сары, помятая с одной стороны, с искривленными и погнутыми ручками.  
– Сэр? Баки? – окликнул Адам, встревоженно следивший за ним.  
Баки зажмурился.  
– Со мной все в порядке, – сказал он.  
Нужно было перестать позволять воспоминаниям так настигать его при Адаме.  
Потом у него получалось не зависать, но он все равно вздрогнул, когда Адам нарушил натянутую тишину.  
– Какой он?  
– М-м? – Баки растерянно посмотрел на него.  
Адам отвел взгляд, ерзая на стуле с ножом в руках. Баки приготовился услышать любой вопрос.  
– Капитан Америка. Он, ну… хороший парень? Как говорят?  
О. На это было легко ответить.  
– Да, – сказал Баки.  
Адам больше ничего не спрашивал, но наблюдал за Баки; ждал. Его создали из ДНК Стива. Конечно, ему было любопытно.  
– Слишком хороший, чтоб ему это боком не выходило, – добавил Баки. – В первый раз, когда я его встретил… – он и не думал, что знает это, но воспоминание было на месте, ясное, как день. – Я встрял в дурацкий спор с Бобби Кингсли, и он и его старший братец пошли за мной после школы. Стив вмешался, пытаясь меня выручить.  
– Он победил? – спросил Адам.  
Он смотрел на Баки пристальным, голодным взглядом. Баки рассмеялся.  
– Да нет, – сказал он. – Нам тогда было, может, по семь. Он – ну, ты знаешь, как он выглядел в семь. Ему крепко надрали задницу. Но он попытался, понимаешь? Неважно, мог он победить или нет. Он всегда пытался.  
Адам продолжал смотреть на него, так что Баки говорил, пока кухня не наполнилась запахами подгоревшего лука и кипящего супа. Он рассказал о некоторых из тех стычек, в которые Стив втягивал их, до войны и во время. Память возвращалась вместе со словами. И ее было так много. Недостаточно, чтобы сложить прожитую жизнь, но в избытке, чтобы собрать человека; и больше, чем оружию ГИДРы когда-либо было дано.

 

*******  
Большой кухонный стол раздвигался, но им все равно пришлось сидеть довольно тесно, чтобы уместиться за ним ввосьмером. Фред и Джорджия толкали друг друга локтями. Сара сидела на коленях у Мэри и упорно пыталась окунуть руки в соус. Элизабет держала на руках плюшевую панду и щедро кормила ее из пустой ложки.  
Дети ели жадно – кроме Мэри, которая взяла маленькую порцию и теперь заталкивала в себя с мрачным упорством. Видимо, ей нехорошо, понял Баки. Стива часто мутило.  
Алекс сидела тихо, ковыряясь в тарелке и не поднимая взгляда от стола. Баки беспомощно наблюдал за ней. Хотел бы он знать, как ей помочь. Но даже если бы он нашел слова, она вряд ли стала бы его слушать. Она демонстративно заняла самый дальний от него стул.  
Мэри отправила Фреда и Джорджию прибрать на кухне после обеда, что было задачей не для слабонервных. Баки только с интересом следил за воцарившимся хаосом.  
Адам помог ему заделать разбитое окно. Они нашли в сарае фанеру и целое ведро гвоздей. Молотка не оказалось, но с металлической рукой он и не был нужен.  
Пока они чинили окно, к Адаму прибежали близнецы, волоча огромный мешок зефира, который Баки вроде видел в недрах какого-то из шкафов.  
– Смотри, что мы нашли! Можно, мы разведем костер и поджарим его?  
Адам кинул на Баки вопросительный взгляд.  
– Думаю, да, – помедлив, ответил Баки.  
На заднем дворе было кострище, тщательно обложенное камнями и закрытое так, чтобы его не заметили от дороги. Не было опасности, что кто-то любопытный увидит огонь.  
Он не мог вспомнить, жарил ли когда-то зефир. Вполне возможно, что нет. Джеймс Барнс был городским мальчиком.

 

*******  
Даже Алекс вышла из дома, когда первые поленья занялись, пуская искры в потемневшее небо.  
Элизабет и близнецы устроили веселую свалку, спалив кучу зефира до углей и перемазав липкой массой руки и лица.  
Алекс подбрасывала дров в огонь всякий раз, стоило Баки отвернуться, пока костер не разгорелся с ревом, так жарко, что стоять рядом было больно. Она смотрела на пламя ожесточенно и мрачно, и в глазах отражались рыжие огоньки.  
При виде нее что-то отозвалось в глубине его сознания. Нечто уже виденное однажды, точно гравюра из старой книги: погребальный костер, стоящая рядом женщина с горестно опущенной головой.  
Он присел рядом с Алекс. Она не взглянула на него, но хотя бы не отодвинулась прочь.  
– У викингов был такой обряд, – тихо сказал Баки. – Когда умирал воин, его тело сжигали на костре вроде этого и клали вместе с ним его оружие, чтобы оно служило ему в другой жизни.  
Алекс повернулась посмотреть на него. Баки вытащил один из своих ножей и протянул вперед, держа обеими ладонями, как подношение. Он кивнул на огонь.  
– Твоему тренеру. Если хочешь.  
Алекс взяла нож, внимательно осмотрела его. Это был хороший нож, прекрасно отбалансированный, заостренный к концу лезвия. Она подержала его в руках, а потом неохотно вернула назад, покачала головой и вытащила из-под кофты "Глок".  
Баки глазам не поверил: где она только его… Но "Глок" оставался в его комнате вместе с остальным оружием, не защищенный ничем, кроме обычного домашнего замка. Конечно, это не могло помешать ей вернуть свой пистолет.  
Алекс разрядила "Глок", ссыпав патроны в карман, и замялась, неуверенно глядя на Баки. Он подавил инстинктивные возражения. Пистолет заменить куда труднее, чем нож. Но оружия у них хватало, а она впервые за день обратила на него внимание. Он кивнул.  
Алекс бросила пистолет в центр гудящего пламени.  
Несколько долгих минут они стояли и смотрели, как горел огонь – пока она не повернулась и не бросилась к нему на руки. Баки ее поймал.  
Он сел на бревно, обнимая ее. Она не плакала, но вцепилась в его плечи так, что стало больно.  
– Они нам врали, – прошептала она наконец. – ГИДРа врала. Тренер говорил, что мы совсем не ошибка, но они все равно хотели нас уничтожить, а потом они убили его.  
– Я знаю, – мягко сказал Баки, поглаживая ее по спине. – Мне они тоже врали.  
Она прижалась к нему сильнее. Баки запахнул куртку, укрывая ее, и обнял бережно, но крепко.  
Адам и Мэри сидели по другую сторону костра, соприкасаясь плечами, цепко следя за ним. Он не мог разобрать выражений их лиц.  
Огонь догорел, чуть потрескивая в неподвижном воздухе. Алекс уснула у него на руках. Баки сидел и держал ее, едва осмеливаясь дышать.

 

********  
Покой продлился не дольше часа. Потом огонь погас, и вечерний воздух стал достаточно прохладен, чтобы Адам отправил детей в дом. Элизабет стошнило ярко-розовой массой на пол в коридоре. Фред и Джорджия свернулись на диване, хныча, как сильно у них болят животы. Мэри снова кашляла – бледная, всем телом дрожа от спазмов.  
– В следующий раз не подходи близко к костру, ты же знаешь, тебе вреден дым, – сказал Адам.  
– Со мной все отлично, – огрызнулась Мэри.  
Баки был рад, когда Адам отослал всех спать и дом наконец погрузился в тишину. Впрочем, тишина была недолгой.  
Сара по-прежнему не давала ему поспать, но теперь не она одна. Всего десять минут подремав на диване, Баки проснулся, потому что за рукав кто-то тянул. Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой заплаканное лицо Элизабет. Она снова дернула его за рукав.  
– Баки? Панда, – жалобно произнесла она.  
Баки зевнул. Под веки словно песка насыпали.  
– Что случилось? Ты в порядке?  
– Панда, – печально повторила Элизабет.  
Баки со стоном поднялся на ноги.  
– Ты ее потеряла? Идем, давай ее поищем. Куда ты ее положила, а?  
В ГИДРе его учили методично обыскивать дома. Как выяснилось, он не растерял навыка. Он нашел панду на кресле под диванными подушками. Сияющая улыбка Элизабет почти искупала собой бессонницу.  
– Баки? Что происходит? – спросил Адам.  
Он стоял в дверном проеме, взъерошенный, и еле боролся с зевотой, но взгляд был ясным и беспокойным. А в руке – нож.  
– Адам! – счастливо позвала Элизабет.  
Она отдала панду Баки и подбежала к Адаму, обнимая его за ноги. Нож тут же исчез где-то у него под рубашкой. Ножны на боку, машинально отметил Баки.  
– Розыск пропавших панд, – объяснил он, поднимая и показывая игрушку.  
Адам не вернул улыбку.  
– Лиззи, нельзя будить Баки посреди ночи, – твердо произнес он. – В следующий раз, если будет беспокоить, отправляй ее ко мне, хорошо? – сказал он Баки, поднимая Элизабет на руки.  
Она положила голову ему на плечо, закрывая глаза.  
– Ничего страшного, – ответил Баки.  
Он взглянул на Панду. Вблизи было видно, что опознать в плюшевом звере панду можно только при большом желании и богатой фантазии. Шерсть на спине истерлась до проплешин. Одна лапа была пришита зеленой хирургической нитью, а ухо заменял клочок черного меха, подозрительно напоминавший воротник форменной куртки ЩИТа.  
– Этот медведь как будто войну прошел, – сказал он, протягивая Панду Адаму, как предложение мира.  
Адам прижал Элизабет к боку, освобождая одну руку.  
– Да, сейчас он и правда выглядит паршиво, – ответил он. – Он был моим, потом перешел к Мэри, она отдала его Дэвиду, а тот – Лиззи.  
– Удивлен, что вам позволили его оставить, – заметил Баки.  
Все, что было дорого, становилось способом достижения цели. Все, что было любимо, могло быть отнято.  
– Им было чем еще мне пригрозить, – сказал Адам, бросив взгляд в сторону спальни, где ночевали его братья и сестры. Его лицо смягчилось, когда он говорил о Панде, а теперь снова стало жестким и нечитаемым.  
– Отнесу ее в кровать, – сказал он, кивая на Лиззи, которая мягко посапывала ему в шею, уже полусонная. – Спасибо, что возишься с ней. Я постараюсь, чтобы она больше тебе не надоедала.  
– Она не надоела мне, – произнес Баки.  
Адам уже ушел.

 

*******  
Новый день был до странности мирным по сравнению с предыдущим. Несколько часов они провели за уборкой Хижины, где на каждой горизонтальной поверхности тонким слоем собралась пыль.  
Мэри пыталась настоять на своей помощи, но Баки и Адам велели ей посидеть во дворе, и в конце концов она сдалась. Ее по-прежнему душили внезапные спазмы мокрого кашля. Баки совсем не нравился этот звук и не хотелось проверять, как скопившаяся в доме пыль скажется на ее легких.  
Он снова готовил на всех – много жаркого с картофелем и хрустящий домашний хлеб. Воскресная еда, подумал он, ощущая смутную вину за то, что подавал это блюдо на стол в будний день; но это был старый, бесполезный инстинкт. В его распоряжении был десяток старых счетов ГИДРы – деньги, которых никто не хватится. Они могли позволить себе каждый день пировать, как короли, и бог знает, может, у этих тощих детей наросло бы хоть немного мяса на костях.  
За окном было ясно, так что малышей можно было выводить погулять, когда тем не сиделось на месте. Баки был уверен, что Адам отправлял их из дома, чтобы держать подальше от него – но все равно приятно было смотреть, как они играют на солнышке.  
Баки совсем не хотелось нарушать хрупкое спокойствие, но пришлось.  
– Я собираюсь позвонить Капитану Америке. Можете поговорить с Максом и Дэвидом, если хотите, – сказал он Адаму после полудня.  
Адам взвился на ноги.  
– Он сможет выследить нас!  
– Он не станет, – сказал Баки.  
Он не сможет быть рядом и защищать их вечно. Адаму придется довериться Стиву, когда настанет время. После их разговора на кухне Баки был убежден, что Адам хотел бы доверять Стиву. Черт, да кто не хотел бы? Разве не в этом суть Капитана Америки?  
Но Адам никому не доверялся так просто, и это значило, что Баки должен был подтолкнуть события, позволить Адаму узнать Стива, пока еще оставалось время. Он подозревал, что Адам собирался противостоять ему на каждом шагу – драться, если потребуется: если почувствует, что Баки подвергает риску безопасность его семьи.  
Как по команде, взгляд Адама метнулся к мясному ножу на столе, а потом к Баки, холодно, оценивающе.  
Баки слегка переместился, перенося вес с ноги на ногу.  
Адам тут же успокоился. Он был не так глуп, чтобы начинать безнадежный бой, и знал, что у него нет ни шанса на победу, если Баки заметил его намерение.  
– Незачем звонить ему сейчас. Мы все равно не сможем забрать Макса и Дэвида. Не хочу зря всех обнадеживать, – сказал Адам, двигаясь плавно, оттягивая время. Конечно, у него уже был план спасения братьев из лап Капитана Америки. Баки не собирался давать ему время на воплощение.  
– Я звоню. Если хочешь, чтобы остальные тоже могли поговорить с Максом и Дэвидом, сходи за ними, – отрезал он.  
Адам зло посмотрел на него, и на миг Баки подумалось, что он все-таки возьмется за нож. Но потом Адам развернулся и пошел прочь.  
– Баки? Ты в порядке? – спросил Стив, почти не дыша.  
– У нас все хорошо, – ответил Баки, чувствуя, как внутри зреет вина. Он должен был позвонить раньше; он знал, что Стив будет волноваться. Но он не хотел торопить Адама. – Дети здесь, со мной. Адам сейчас позовет их в дом.  
– Слава богу. Сколько их сейчас?  
– Семеро, – сказал Баки.  
Ну... Семеро, считая Адама и Мэри, которые по всем меркам уже едва ли были детьми.  
– Боже, – пробормотал Стив.  
– Это хорошие дети, – резко произнес Баки. Что-то в голосе Стива…  
– Я знаю, – быстро сказал Стив. – Просто… Пару месяцев назад вся моя семья была мертва. Ты был мертв. Все… – он осекся и тяжело сглотнул. – А теперь ты вернулся, ты и девять детей, которых создали из моей ДНК… Это не плохо, Бак. Это просто надо переварить.  
Он глубоко вздохнул. Баки узнал этот звук – Стив собирался с силами.  
– Расскажи мне о них.  
– Они замечательные. Тебе бы понравились, – ответил Баки. – Орава чокнутых мелких засранцев.  
Он рассказал Стиву об Адаме и Мэри, которые защищали младших на базе ГИДры, об их внезапном нападении на складской парковке, о том, как Алекс пришла спасать его. Когда он закончил, уголки губ побаливали. Потом до него дошло – он улыбался. В голосе Стива тоже звучала улыбка, когда он сказал:  
– Кажется, они и в самом деле замечательные, Бак.  
– Так и есть.  
– И еще малышка, верно? Как она? Как ее зовут?  
– У нее не было имени, – сказал Баки. – Я назвал ее Сара.  
Долгую секунду Стив молчал.  
– О, – пораженно выдохнул он.  
– Что-то не так? – напряженно спросил Баки.  
Что-то было с именем, воспоминание, которое он не мог ухватить – но хорошее воспоминание, ведь так? Оно ощущалось как хорошее. Пробелы в памяти вдруг показались огромными, хотя недавно было иначе.  
– Нет, – сказал Стив. – Я просто… Ты помнишь ее? Сару? Мою маму?  
_Мама_. Сара. Маленькая светловолосая женщина с приятной улыбкой. Ох.  
– Думаю, что вспомнил, – тихо сказал Баки.  
– Я рад, – отозвался Стив.  
Голос у него слегка дрожал.  
– Есть что-нибудь новое о Циглере? – спросил Баки, не заботясь о том, чтобы сменить тему плавно. Он не хотел так будоражить Стива, вселяя ложные надежды. Не так уж много он и вспомнил, по большому счету.  
– Тони работает над документами, которые мы нашли в больнице ГИДРы. Говорит, это займет время. Если тебе нужно безопасное место…  
– Мы и тут в безопасности, – сказал Баки.  
Он не собирался возвращаться, пока не покончит с ГИДРой. Он не мог. У него оставалось незавершенное задание.  
– Хорошо. Но – в любое время, если тебе что-то нужно… Ты знаешь, да?  
Обнаженная честность в голосе заставила Баки поморщиться. Стив позволил эмоциям завести его черт знает куда и даже не скрывал этого. Если бы Баки захотел… Но нет. Ему не нужно было манипулировать Стивом. Одно последнее задание – просто удостовериться, что детям ничто не угрожает, – а потом он сможет остановиться.  
Передняя дверь с грохотом распахнулась.  
– Баки! Мы можем поговорить с Максом и Дэвидом? – крикнула Алекс.  
– Да, подожди, – сказал Баки. – Стив, у тебя есть скайп?  
Они раньше не делали этого; слишком легко узнать место по видеосигналу. Но сейчас не было причин прятаться. Стив позволит Баки вернуться, когда он будет готов. И Баки будет. Ему просто нужно еще немного времени.  
Еще нескоро все было установлено и дети сгрудились перед ноутбуком – главным образом потому, что Адам, который обычно командовал малышами, тянул время.  
– Ты не обязан с ним разговаривать, если не хочешь, – сказал Баки, отведя его в сторонку.  
Адам покачал головой.  
– Я хочу увидеть Дэвида и Макса.

Звонок вышел шумным и сумбурным, дети пытались перекричать друг друга. Элизабет испустила пронзительный вопль при виде Дэвида.  
– Панда! – завизжала она, потянувшись к нему и оставляя отпечаток ладони на мониторе.  
Дэвид ухмыльнулся и помахал рукой.  
– Привет, Лиззи, – сказал он.  
Впервые Баки услышал, как он говорит в присутствии взрослых.  
Мэри прослезилась, глядя на Дэвида.  
– Мы думали, ты умер, придурок, – сказала она надтреснутым голосом.  
Дэвид покачал головой, улыбаясь. Он выглядел намного лучше, чем когда Баки в последний раз видел его: все еще осторожный, слишком усталый для своего возраста, но уже без загнанного взгляда.  
И все же он вздрогнул, когда Стив за его спиной подошел слишком близко.  
– Прости, – сказал Стив и потер кулаком грудь странным нарочитым движением, в котором Баки с удивлением узнал язык жестов. Он знал основы – помнил, что они оба знали, потому что…

_– Потому что это глупо, Бак. Не оглохну я.  
– Конечно, не оглохнешь, – тут же ответил Баки, хотя доктор сказал, что предугадать ничего нельзя; они понятия не имели, что вызвало у Стива потерю слуха и почему ему так резко стало хуже. Все, что он знал – если Стив перестанет слышать, Баки нужен другой способ говорить с ним, и лучше подготовиться заранее.  
– Просто думаю, это занятно будет выучить, вот и все._

Баки моргнул.  
К счастью, Дэвид ответил – не жестами, а знаком из тех, что ЩИТ и ГИДРа использовали на поле боя.  
Баки улыбнулся. Конечно, Стив постарался найти способ поговорить с мальчиком, который не разговаривал.  
У Макса рука была на перевязи.  
– Тебя ударили? – спросила Алекс, и по ее тону было ясно, что она с удовольствием явится и перестреляет всех, если это так.  
– Нет, с турника упал, – ответил Макс. – Уже почти срослась. Нас по-прежнему не бьют, ничего такого.  
Стив поздоровался со всеми детьми, но большей частью дал им наговориться друг с другом. Он не сводил глаз с угла экрана, где в кадр едва попадала нога Баки.  
Баки наблюдал за этими быстрыми беспокойными взглядами несколько минут, но в конце концов сжалился. Он присел рядом с Алекс, выходя из слепой зоны и позволяя Стиву увидеть себя.  
Хмурых морщинок вокруг глаз Стива стало чуть меньше.  
– Привет, Бак, – произнес он тихо, чтобы не перебивать Лиззи, которая рассказывала Дэвиду про увиденную накануне сову. Он улыбнулся Баки – с тем же полным надежды, слишком нежным взглядом, каким смотрел на базе ГИДРы.  
Баки снова вскочил на ноги, уходя из кадра. Улыбка Стива угасла. Это было к лучшему. Стиву не стоило давать надежду. Баки не был тем парнем, который был в него влюблен. Этот парень исчез, возможно, навсегда. Чем скорее Стив смирится с этим, тем меньше боли испытает.  
Дети говорили все разом, и за шумом голосов Баки не сразу заметил, что Адам молчит. Но шум утих, и Стив спросил:  
– Адам тоже там?  
Вот когда Баки сообразил, как аккуратно Адам избегал попадания поле зрения вебкамеры.  
Адам расправил плечи.  
– Да, сэр, – отозвался он, подтолкнув Алекс в сторону и садясь на ступ перед ноутбуком. Его лицо приобрело странное выражение: одновременно беспокойство и надежда.  
– Называй меня Стив, Адам, – тут же сказал Стив – безупречно приветливым и ровным тоном.  
Но Баки успел понаблюдать за ним. Он видел, как Стив еле заметно вздрогнул, в первый раз посмотрев Адаму в лицо.  
Баки следил за их разговором. Что-то было не так со Стивом. Он сидел прямо, развернув плечи, улыбаясь немного чересчур широко.  
Он был Капитаном Америка, с удивлением понял Баки. Какого черта. Адам – отличный парень. У Стива не было надобности вести себя как с какой-то иностранной шишкой, с которой его заставляли любезничать.  
Адам тоже понял, что что-то не так. Баки смотрел, как его плечи делались все тверже, как он закрывался, отгораживаясь вежливостью.  
Ему захотелось сгрести Стива за шиворот и встряхнуть. Но сказав что-то сейчас, он только сделал бы хуже. Стиву всегда было не по себе с детьми, а Баки заставил его иметь дело с семью одновременно. И, ладно, ему, пожалуй, слишком странно было, что Адам так похож на него. Переживет.  
После того, как звонок закончился, дети вышли в сад, возбужденно переговариваясь. Только Адам остался, чтобы помочь Баки с ужином.  
– Думаешь, он… Не важно, – сказал Адам, обрывая сам себя.  
– Что? – спросил Баки.  
Адам не поднимал головы.  
– Ничего.  
Он резал морковку тонкими, ровными кружками, но сбился с ритма. Нож оставил на разделочной доске отметину. Когда он снова заговорил, тон казался слегка вызывающим.  
– Когда я был ребенком, и когда выяснил, откуда… откуда взяли мою ДНК. Когда они злились на меня, я часто говорил себе, что, может, он бы гордился мной, кто знает. Если я буду достаточно храбрым.  
– Он был бы чертовски горд, – немедленно подтвердил Баки. – Адам, если бы он знал тебя…  
– Да это в любом случае не важно, – быстро сказал Адам, перебив его. – Это было просто глупое ребячество. Мне все равно, я с ним даже не знаком.  
– Ты ему понравишься, когда он тебя узнает. Вот увидишь, – сказал Баки.

 

*******  
В следующие две недели время застыло, как в мыльном пузыре. Пока Стив и Старк занимались Циглером, у Баки не было других заданий, кроме присмотра за детьми, других занятий, кроме как убедиться, что они живы, здоровы и по возможности счастливы. Это казалось настоящим подарком.  
А дети казались если не счастливыми, то, по крайней мере, довольными, насколько можно быть довольным в их положении.  
Адам и Мэри все еще смотрели на него с опаской. Алекс была слишком тихой, а близнецы – шумными и неугомонными, что неприятно походило на проверку: так – чересчур? А так? А так?  
Но они тоже улыбались, и им как будто нравилось в Хижине, окруженной диким лесом. Они уже не вздрагивали в присутствии Баки.  
Большую часть вечеров Адам приходил посидеть с ним на крыльце. Он говорил мало, но с удовольствием слушал: истории о войне, то, что Баки помнил о детстве в довоенном Бруклине – и, главное, рассказы о Стиве. Баки давным-давно ни с кем не вел долгих разговоров, но, если это могло задержать Адама рядом, он был готов попытаться.  
Новые воспоминания всплывали непрерывно. В большинстве своем это были незначительные короткие мгновения, но некоторые – о неприятностях, в которые Стив втягивал их в детстве – сложились в отличную сказку.  
Каждый вечер они звонили Стиву. Чаще дети просто болтали с Максом и Дэвидом, но Баки старался убедиться, что каждый хоть немного поговорит со Стивом. Тот всегда находил повод спросить что-нибудь у Баки, поговорить с ним хотя бы минуту или две. Баки пытался сократить разговоры. Не то чтобы ему неприятно было говорить со Стивом. Стив был... с ним было сложно, он влез Баки в голову, и Баки все еще чувствовал неловкость от странных порывов эмоций и воспоминаний, которые влек за собой любой разговор. Хотя ему все-таки нравилось видеть Стива. Нравилось с ним говорить.  
Но для Стива не могла ничем хорошим кончиться привязанность к Баки. Он больше не был тем, кого Стив помнил. Совсем.

 

*******  
Дети любили выходить в лес на прогулки. Баки много раз водил их в походы – в основном, в окрестностях Хижины, чтобы быстро добраться домой, когда они уставали.  
Однажды он взял Адама на охоту – подальше в лес, где никто не услышал бы выстрелов.  
Кайл не преувеличивал меткость Адама. Баки с трудом мог вообразить такое, потому что сам Стив был невероятным мазилой. У него, конечно, были зоркость и глазомер, делавшие щит в его руках смертельным оружием, но не было выдержки. Упрячьте его в снайперскую лежку – и он извертится там уже через полминуты.  
Адам, наоборот, улегся на живот на толстой ветке, сделал пару пробных выстрелов, примериваясь к винтовке Баки, и за следующие полтора часа не шевельнул ни единым мускулом. Баки, устроившись на соседнем дереве, следил за ним краем глаза. Тот выглядел мирно – внимательный, но спокойный; выражение знакомого лица казалось чертовски странным.  
Адаму было намного уютнее в собственной шкуре, чем Стиву в его возрасте. В восемнадцать Стив плевал на себя, нарывался на драки, что было сил борясь со слабостями собственного тела. Он был как пастуший пес, способный свести с ума, если не занять его делом. Ему всегда нужно было задание, цель.  
У Адама, который рос единственным защитником своих братьев и сестер, эта цель была всю жизнь.  
Тихо хрустнула ветка за пределами поляны. Зашелестели листья. Олениха выступила из леса, беспокойно прядая крупными ушами. Адам повернул винтовку, беря прицел мягким, едва заметным движением. Он глубоко, медленно вздохнул, палец лег на спусковой крючок…  
– Не стреляй в нее! – закричала Алекс.  
Похоже, какая-то часть подсознания Баки была готова услышать этот голос за спиной в самые неожиданные моменты. Он все равно вздрогнул, все равно повернулся так быстро, что металлические пальцы оставили глубокие борозды на ветке, на которой он лежал, – но он сумел остановиться, не вскинув оружие.  
– Алекс, какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?  
На другом краю поляны олениха уже скакала прочь.  
– Практиковалась в слежке, – сказала Алекс.  
Она переводила взгляд с одного из них на другого, мрачнея лицом.  
– Злитесь? Простите, что спугнула, – сказала она, поникнув.  
Впрочем, она следила за ними из-под ресниц, пытаясь увидеть, произвел ли спектакль нужное впечатление.  
– Ты могла пулю получить! – рявкнул Баки.  
– Адам не будет стрелять в меня, – сказала Алекс, и с этим было не поспорить.  
Адам, привыкший к младшим и их непредсказуемости, едва дрогнул, когда она показалась за их спинами. Но у Баки такой подготовки не было. Когда он работал на ГИДРу с командой, те были допустимой потерей, возобновляемым ресурсом – и знали, во что может вылиться попытка напугать его.  
Адам вздохнул.  
– Ты должна прекратить подкрадываться к Баки, Алекс. Мы говорили об этом.  
– Да, сэр, – угрюмо ответила она.  
Она плелась позади всю дорогу до Хижины, скрестив руки на груди и пиная листву.  
Баки оглянулся было один раз, чтобы попытаться поговорить с ней, но Адам остановил его, двумя пальцами коснувшись руки.  
– Оставь ее. Пусть сама об этом подумает, пока ее не убили.  
Алекс молчала остаток дня. Она едва прикоснулась к обеду – и избегала взгляда Баки. Хотел бы он знать, что сказать. Может, стоило утешить ее? Он просто не мог видеть ее такой несчастной. Но она и в самом деле сглупила, и, пожалуй, нужно было дать ей усвоить урок.  
Адам всегда, казалось, знал, как с нею обращаться. Боже, Баки не был создан для этого.  
Он заставлял себя подождать еще немного, дать ей остыть – но в конце концов не выдержал.  
К тому времени, как его терпение лопнуло, Алекс свернулась в кресле в углу гостиной, уткнувшись подбородком в колени. Она не шевельнулась, когда Баки сел перед ней на корточки.  
– Ты как?  
Она смотрела в сторону.  
– Все еще злишься на меня? – спросила она.  
Он вздрогнул от ноток страха в ее голосе.  
– Я не злюсь.  
Стоило это говорить? Или надо было позволить ей думать, что он злится? Но он не хотел ей врать. Ей врали достаточно.  
– Я испугался за тебя. Ты должна перестать бездумно бросаться под огонь. Тебя убьют когда-нибудь.  
– Я могу о себе позаботиться, – пробормотала она – таким знакомым тоном, что у него зазвенело в ушах.  
_Перестань трястись, Бак, я могу о себе позаботиться_. Он выдохнул, почувствовав еще более знакомый порыв раздражения.  
– Дело в том, что ты не обязана, – сказал он, слыша собственный голос эхом. Протянул руку и осторожно сжал ее плечо. Она стряхнула ладонь.  
– Мне не нужно, чтобы меня защищали! – она повысила голос. – Тренер был бы жив, если бы не пытался меня защитить!  
О, Господи, нет.  
Его ранило то, что ее разозлила смерть Кайла, но злость была в миллион раз лучше, чем _вина_.  
– Ты не виновата, – сказал Баки, понимая, насколько бесполезны слова.  
А что, черт возьми, он должен был сказать? Может, Адам знал бы. Чертов _Баки Барнс_ – и тот, наверно, знал когда-то давно. У него было три младших сестры. Но если Баки и умел утешать горюющих маленьких девочек, ГИДРа отняла у него и это.  
– Эй, иди сюда, – сказал он, потянувшись к ней.  
Она кинулась к нему на руки, и он крепко обнял ее.  
– Все хорошо. Ты не виновата, – повторил он единственное, что мог сказать.  
Он чувствовал, как она дрожит, плача тихо и зло и пропитывая слезами его футболку, и знал, что слов недостаточно.

 

*******  
Звонок выдернул Баки из дремы. Он кормил Сару, а Алекс, пользуясь возможностью, ластилась к нему, свернувшись на диване и положив голову ему на бедро. С ней приходилось трудно в последнее время – то она была колючей и отстраненной, то цеплялась за него изо всех сил. И Баки понимал, что с ней не все в порядке, но понятия не имел, что с этим делать, кроме как оставаться поблизости, пока она его подпускала.  
Теперь и Сара, и Алекс спали на нем, а он просто сидел на месте, не желая будить их, пока у него самого глаза не закрылись.  
– Да? – сказал Баки.  
Алекс шевельнулась на звук. Сара лежала на сгибе правого локтя, как в колыбели. Он прижал трубку к уху плечом, освобождая левую руку, чтобы погладить Алекс по волосам, пока она снова не успокоилась.  
– Мы сегодня нашли заброшенную базу, – сказал Стив, и Баки мгновенно обратился в слух. – Ничего нового о Циглере и об ученых “Возрождения”... – продолжил Стив, и Баки не мог бы сказать, что ощутил тогда.  
Разочарование? Облегчение? Каждая секунда существования ГИДРы означала опасность для детей. Но, стоит Стиву найти ее – и краткому краденому покою конец.  
– ...но есть кое-что еще, – сказал Стив. – Мы нашли одно их тех кресел.  
Баки закрыл глаза. По телу пробежала дрожь. Алекс заворочалась, бормоча во сне. Он успокоил ее, усыпляя, осторожно причесал металлическими пальцами мягкие волосы.  
– Тони хочет забрать его. Изучить, – говорил Стив.  
Баки снова передернуло. Его пробил озноб. Он знал, что этим кончится, и думал, что готов…  
– Я запретил ему. Велел уничтожить.  
Баки замер. Что-то остро кололо под ребрами, точно он разбивался на куски, точно лед крошился внутри.  
– ...но Тони сказал: он думает, что, возможно, сумеет исправить вред, который ГИДРа причинила твоему мозгу, – осторожно добавил Стив. – Если ты не возражаешь против этого. Выбор за тобой. Одно твое слово – и я сам разломаю это кресло на мелкие кусочки.  
Баки молчал слишком долго. Стив больше ничего не говорил, только терпеливо ждал, а у Баки сжималось нутро. Он не находил слов. Он был так уверен, что Стив попытается обнулить его, как только поймает.  
А теперь, думая об этом, он едва мог вспомнить, как вообще дошел до такой мысли. Должно быть, это было в самом начале, когда он с трудом понимал, кто такой Стив. Он бежал очертя голову, а Стив и его друзья были всего лишь одними из его преследователей. Он не пытался обдумать это еще раз – до сих пор. А стоило.  
Конечно, Стив не заставит его. Стив хотел бы вернуть настоящего Баки: парня, который любил его – и которого ГИДРа почти полностью заместила программой солдата. Но он не посадит его в кресло силой. Стив не станет никого стирать, даже если это искусственный остов личности.  
Баки опустил взгляд на металлическую руку, осторожно гладящую Алекс по волосам надо лбом. Он крошил черепа этой рукой. Он выпускал этой рукой кишки. Убивал, убивал и убивал ею, и продолжил бы убивать, пока не осталось бы никого, кроме ГИДРы.  
Знал он тогда, как остановиться вовремя? Кто-то должен был заботиться о детях, а это явно не работа оружия ГИДРы. Но он справлялся, так или иначе, когда не считал это делом выбора. Знал, что в конце концов вернется к Стиву, хотя бы ради детей, и думал – был твердо уверен, – что это будет означать обнуление, хочет он того или нет. Он успел смириться с этим.  
А теперь, зная, что выбор все-таки был…  
Господи, это нечестно. Нельзя требовать такого выбора от кого-то, кто сядет в кресло; кто знает, как бывает больно, когда оно разрывает на части, уничтожая по крупице.  
Что если он скажет “Нет”? Он так долго справлялся с заботой об этих детях, разве не так? Может быть, он просто продолжит это делать – выполнять стоящую работу, показывая Стиву, что он безопасен, безвреден на свободе…  
Вот только это неправда. Сколько раз он неадекватно реагировал, когда кто-то из детей пугал его? Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем он сорвется и навредит им по-настоящему?  
Не обязательно решать сейчас же, сказал он себе. Сейчас где-то оставалась ГИДРа, а у солдата было не завершено последнее задание. Потом, когда все кончится… он решит.  
А значит – Старку нужно знать, что делать, когда придет время.  
Баки глубоко вздохнул.  
– Пусть изучает, – сказал он.

 

*******  
Потом он не находил себе места. Мирная жизнь в Хижине начала казаться ненастоящей – одной из тех фантазий, которыми солдат тешит себя в окопе перед боем. Эта жизнь должна была закончиться, и скоро.  
Так и произошло.  
– Они наши, – сказал Стив.  
Сквозь неисправное телефонное соединение его голос казался металлическим, далеким.  
На миг все стихло. Баки стоял посреди гостиной с Сарой на руках, в одном банном халате поверх тактических штанов. Она срыгнула ему на футболку, а потом – на запасную. Снаружи дети с визгом гонялись друг за другом вокруг крыльца.  
А потом что-то сдвинулось. Комната вокруг оказалась в резком фокусе. Выходы. Прикрытие. Потенциальное оружие. Линии обстрела.  
Сара открыла глаза и оглушительно закричала – он прежде не слышал от нее ничего подобного. Он опустил взгляд, на секунду теряя концентрацию. Но она была в порядке и спокойно лежала на сгибе руки. Он не стиснул ее.  
– С ней все нормально? Что случилось? – спросил Адам.  
Он стоял в дверях, балансируя на пятках, готовый выхватить Сару из рук Баки, если потребуется – _нож в чехле подмышкой, каминная кочерга под рукой, быстрый и ловкий, хорошо обучен, но уступает по силе и выносливости, несерьезная угроза в ближнем бою_ – безотчетно отметил Баки.  
Сара надрывалась, как баньши.  
– Забери ее.  
Адам напрягся от тона его голоса, принимая Сару из его рук. Он прижал ее к плечу одной рукой – левой рукой, оставив свободной ту, в которой привык держать оружие, – и вышел из комнаты.  
– Это Сара? С ней все хорошо? – спросил Стив.  
– Все отлично, – ответил Баки.  
Он выдохнул. Он планировал это; он знал, что скажет.  
– Будешь драться вместе со мной, ведь так? Один я не справлюсь, Стив.  
Он постарался говорить мягко – просяще, чуть испуганно. На миг подумал было, что перестарался. Но Стив, казалось, не заподозрил неладного.  
– Конечно, – отозвался он. – Пойдем вместе – здесь Сокол и Железный человек. Тебе не обязан делать это в одиночку.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Баки. – Старк может прислать джет, так?  
– Конечно, – ответил Стив. – Будем в воздухе через полчаса.  
А вот это было не по плану.  
– Они окопались там, верно? И никуда не собираются? Можешь дать мне сорок восемь часов? Нужно здесь уладить еще кое-что.  
Баки дышал тихо и ровно; Стив мог слышать его по телефону. Стив думал, что Баки поспешит отправиться за ГИДРой, узнав о новой базе. Баки нарушал все планы, прося так много времени.  
Но Стив все еще не проявлял недоверия.  
– Конечно, – легко согласился он.  
Баки подпустил в голос напряжения. Стив ждет, что он будет абсолютно спокоен.  
– Где они?  
Это была самая рискованная часть. Если Стив спохватится сейчас…  
– Нью-Мексико, недалеко от границы с Техасом. Подожди, я отправлю координаты, – сказал Стив.  
Баки выдохнул. Это недалеко. У него было двое суток: уйма времени, чтобы добраться до места и завершить задание.  
Дети снаружи притихли.

 

*******  
Разумеется, участие Стива в операции не рассматривалось. Это не дело Капитана Америки.  
Готовя следующий шаг, он ощущал что-то вроде умиротворения: тихое, сосредоточенное спокойствие снайпера в лежке.  
Ему о стольком нужно было волноваться в последние дни. Дети были в норме физически, но не были в порядке. Им нужно было больше, чем он мог дать, и с каждым днем это становилось все очевиднее. Находиться с ними рядом, быть Баки Барнсом… Это обернулось постоянной изматывающей борьбой. До сих пор он не осознавал, как это трудно. Но теперь осталась всего одна проблема, одно задание. Перенос оружия в фургон и подготовка к отъезду походили на _освобождение_.  
Было легко.  
Что-то сжималось внутри. Что с ним сделали, если приходилось драться с собой, чтобы просто оставаться человеческим существом? Если он еле мог справиться с заботой о паре малышей, хотя любому нормальному парню это было под силу? Если подготовка к убийству была настолько проще?  
Он слишком коротко попрощался с детьми, слишком отстраненно. Но та его часть, которая тянулась к ним, уже снова казалась далекой.  
Быстро становилось очевидно, насколько глубоко он обманывал себя. Все, что осталось от Баки Барнса, – пара лоскутов, едва сшитых вместе в попытке замаскировать оружие, которым он стал.  
Баки взял Адама с собой в город, оставил ему фургон и угнал другую машину. Он не собирался оставлять детей в глуши без транспорта, если что-то случится.  
– Я вернусь, как только смогу, – сказал он Адаму. – Максимум, через пару дней.  
Если он не вернется через два дня, он не вернется вообще.  
– Что ты с ними сделаешь? – тихо спросил Адам.  
– Уверен, что тебе нужен ответ? – спросил Баки.  
Плечи Адама закаменели, взгляд сверкнул. Он отвернулся было, но Баки осторожно поймал его за руку.  
– Я не отмахиваюсь, – сказал он. – Я спрашиваю серьезно. Кого-то из этих людей ты знал всю жизнь.  
Адам был умницей; он прекрасно представлял, что собирался делать Баки. Другое дело – услышать это внятно и четко, принять самому.  
И все-таки он не удивился, когда Адам произнес:  
– Собираешься убить их.  
Стив тоже не боялся горькой правды.  
– Да, – честно ответил Баки.  
Одну долгую секунду Адам смотрел в пол, а потом поднял взгляд на Баки и сказал:  
– Хорошо, – так что у Баки по спине прошел холодок.  
Баки протянул ему ключи от фургона.  
– Будете на месте, когда я вернусь?  
Он должен был спросить, хоть и знал, что этого не будет. Ровный тон, которым Адам отозвался:  
– Конечно, – только подтвердил его мысли.  
Зная жизнь Адама – неудивительно, что он не доверял никому, кроме братьев и сестер. Ему хотелось быть самому по себе. Но это не страшно. Детям будет безопасно с ним – по крайней мере пока Баки занимается ГИДРой. И Адам знал к кому обратиться, когда он будет готов принять помощь.  
Но об этом подумает Баки Барнс – и позже. Сейчас оставалось задание. Одно последнее задание для оружия ГИДРы.  
Солдат сел за руль и повернул ключ.

 

*******  
Эта база охранялась куда лучше, чем больница: охрана была тренирована и, судя по всему, готова к нападению. Но на этот раз у солдата не шел счет на секунды. Он действовал тихо, методично, вырубая охранников одного за другим. При правильном подходе все становится делом времени и терпения – и того и другого солдату хватало.  
Он был создал для этого. Это было так просто.  
Вот только что-то было не так. Что-то ощущалось неправильным, и он не думал, что дело в задании.  
Что-то было не так с ним самим. Сердце билось слишком тяжело. Грудь сдавило. Что-то внутри вздрагивало от каждого выстрела в чужие головы, от каждой сломанной кости под руками.  
Солдат игнорировал это. Следовало выполнить задание. Задание не отменяют лишь из-за того, что что-то болит. Это тоже просто, в конце концов. Он пришел глухой ночью, и никто из охраны не выжил, чтобы поднять тревогу. Большинство ученых умерли даже не проснувшись.  
Офицерские казармы было легко отыскать. Циглер спал, удобно вытянувшись на спине. Солдат смотрел на него в тусклом свете, проникавшем из коридора. Тощий человек с седеющими висками, спокойное лицо спящего. Этот человек не раздумывая отдал приказ убить детей. Металлическая рука солдата чуть дернулась, дрогнули пластины. Как просто было бы закончить все сейчас. Один сокрушительный удар в трахею: смерть будет тихой, но нескорой.  
Циглер находился достаточно высоко в иерархии ГИДРы – и наверняка обладал ценной информацией.  
У солдата оставались несколько дротиков с транквилизатором. На этом задании они не должны были пригодиться. Он вколол один Циглеру в плечо – с силой, почувствовав, как игла царапнула кость. Циглер дернулся и снова замер, обмякая всем телом. Солдат грубо повернул его набок. Неплохо бы ему задохнуться насмерть, но разведданные все еще нужны. Допрос, вероятно, займет больше времени, чем у него есть, и допрашивать должен кто-то, менее заинтересованный эмоционально.  
А ему сначала следовало обезвредить базу.  
Когда он закончил, живых не осталось – кроме двух ученых, которых он оставил для допроса, главным образом потому что на вид их легко было запугать. Они сжались в комок на полу, испуганно следя за ним. Солдат сгреб того, который выглядел чуть поспокойнее, вздернул вверх металлической рукой, отрывая от трясущегося второго, и бросил на пол.  
– Мне нужны имена и адреса всех, кто знает о проекте “Возрождение” и отсутствует на базе, – сказал он.  
Человек уставился на него. Он взмок, пот струился по восковому лицу.  
– Никого нет, – ответил он. – Они думали, кто-то сливает информацию аген… вам. Нас всех заставили жить здесь.  
– Ложь, – сказал солдат.  
Он пустил пулю человеку в лоб и повернулся к другому, пока тело еще падало. Он полагал, что человек говорил правду, но должен был убедиться.  
– Говори, – сказал он.  
Демонстрация возымела эффект; второй человек был просто не в состоянии блефовать. Он плакал и был близок к истерике.  
– Это правда! – он охрип от ужаса. – Пожалуйста, Мэтт не лгал, они, они заставили нас жить здесь ради безопасности, даже сотовые запретили. Уэбба поймали, когда он звонил жене, и Циглер застрелил его.  
_Правда_.  
– Мне нужны пароли от баз данных, – сказал солдат.  
Тот слил их беспрекословно. Солдат скопировал жесткий диск, удостоверился, что другие пароли не нужны, и отключил машину. За его спиной ученый упал на колени, съежившись, дыша рвано и шумно. Похоже, он понимал, что солдату он больше не пригодится.  
Солдат повернулся к нему.  
– Пожалуйста, – произнес человек.  
Солдат сломал ему шею, быстро и чисто.  
На краткий миг стало совершенно тихо. Ни единого движения на всей базе. Капля остывшей крови проступила сквозь пазы металлической руки и почти беззвучно упала на пол. Его вдохи и выдохи эхом отдавались в мертвой неподвижности. Люди лежали у ног, как куклы.  
Задание выполнено.  
Солдат вздрогнул. Все было кончено.  
Последнее задание. Теперь можно было остановиться, позволить Стиву принять командование. Позволить стереть убийцу ГИДРы из собственного сознания; вернуть Стиву назад его Баки. А если не получится, если не останется больше ничего…  
И то хорошо. Может, хотя бы спокойно.  
Солдат почувствовал овладевающую им безмятежность – теперь, когда решение было принято. Тело ощущалось точно со стороны, как если бы он был за его пределами. Он смыл кровь с руки и лица и съел паек, механически жуя и не чувствуя вкуса. Снял залитую кровью броню. Перевязал мелкие раны, которые успел получить.  
Одному из охранников повезло с ударом – нож угодил между пластинами металлической руки и, должно быть, задел что-то важное. Рука тормозила при движении – даже хуже, проходила почти секунда между командой мозга и хоть каким-то действием. Сейчас с этим ничего нельзя было сделать. Может, Стив заставит Старка починить и это – заодно со всем остальным.  
Солдат перекинул бесчувственное тело Циглера через плечо и приготовился к отходу.  
На базе был ангар с двумя квинджетами, легким истребителем и транспортным самолетом, достаточно большим, чтобы вместить и его, и детей. Хорошо; это облегчало дорогу. Он бросил Циглера в грузовой отсек, снова уложив на бок.  
База стремительно удалялась прочь. Мысленно солдат вел счет: 117, 118, 119…  
Джет тряхнуло взрывной волной. База позади схлопывалась внутрь самой себя, погребая проект “Возрождение” и всех, кто был к нему причастен.

 

*******  
Он был уверен, что к моменту его возвращения Хижина будет уже заброшена. Освещенные окна были как удар под дых.  
Алекс открыла дверь.  
– Баки! – она выбежала к нему, готовясь прыгнуть на руки. Он аккуратно отступил в сторону. Она споткнулась и чуть не упала.  
Солдат не протянул руки, не попытался подхватить ее. У него запеклась кровь под ногтями и между пластин. Он не прикоснется к ней этими руками.  
– Дай ему пройти, Алекс, – тихо произнес Адам.  
Он стоял прислонившись к дверному косяку, опустив плечи. Выглядел он ужасно, бледный до зелени и измотанный, круги под глазами темнели, как синяки.  
Алекс взглянула на солдата с удивлением и замешательством. Он отвел глаза. Смотреть на нее было больно, едва обретенное безмолвное внутреннее спокойствие рушилось, как под ударной волной. Стоило позволить себе обнять ее – и он рассыпался бы на части.  
Нужно было отправить ее к Стиву. У Стива были настоящие люди, способные о ней позаботиться, люди, достойные доверия ребенка.  
– Думал, вас уже и след простыл, – сказал он Адаму.  
На миг на лице Адама отразилась внутренняя борьба, а потом он пробормотал почти зло:  
– Нам нужна помощь.  
Внутри все сжалось. Солдат знал, чего эти слова стоили Адаму.  
И знал, что увидит, еще до того как вошел в дом.  
Мэри лежала на диване под грудой одеял и все равно дрожала. Спазм прошел по телу, и она закашлялась так сильно, что ее всю затрясло. Затем она повернула голову, сплюнула в салфетку что-то зеленое и кровавое и снова упала на подушки. Ее кожа была бледной и влажной.  
– Я забираю вас к Стиву, – сказал солдат Адаму.  
Тот скривился. Солдат видел, как возражения зреют у него на языке. Но он уже признал, что ему нужна помощь, и солдат знал, куда давить.  
– В обычной больнице не будут знать, что делать.  
Адам сокрушенно уронил голову.  
– Хорошо.

 

*******  
Младшие притаились в глубине дома, беспокоясь за Мэри. Решив отвлечь, Адам переключил их внимание на предстоящий полет.  
– Не подпускай их к грузовому отсеку, – негромко велел ему солдат. Не хотел, чтобы они приближались к Циглеру.  
Полет показался очень долгим. Солдат пытался отключиться от детских голосов и влажного хриплого дыхания Мэри. Казалось, ему самому раздирает грудь. Все, чего он хотел, – добраться до Стива, прежде чем передумает и развернет джет. Он был много кем в жизни, он был чудовищем... но эгоистом бывать не случалось. И начинать сейчас он не собирался. Детям нужен был дом, постоянство, врачебный уход; а не чертовы бега с оружием ГИДРы за компанию.

Солдат пошел на снижение над Манхэттеном, но начал передавать сигнал за милю до пункта назначения. Вряд ли квинджет ГИДРы мог бы приземлиться незамеченным на верхушку башни Мстителей.  
Когда они сели, на крыше было пусто, но Солдат не был склонен заблуждаться по этому поводу.  
– Оставайтесь здесь, – сказал он детям. – Адам, не выходите, пока Стив или я не скажем, что можно.  
Он поймал взгляд Адама.  
– Что бы ни случилось, – добавил он.  
Стиву он нужен был живым – но Стив не единственный защитник башни.  
Он вышел в центр площадки, опустился на колени и завел руки за голову.  
Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Даже не видя никого, солдат знал, что в этой тишине от него ждут чего-то еще; и долго ждать не стали. Двери на крышу распахнулись, высыпала охрана.  
Обученная, вымуштрованная, отлично экипированная, отстраненно заметил солдат. Грозный противник.  
Но драться он не стал. Даже не шевельнулся. Его окружили, дюжина стволов нацелилась в голову. Солдат опустил взгляд. Если бы его собирались застрелить, сделали бы это сразу. И раз он был все еще жив, значит, его хотели выслушать.  
Это должно было вызывать облегчение. На деле он чувствовал только полную, цепенящую опустошенность. Сегодня ничего не закончится.  
А потом появился Стив. Солдат слышал, как он идет, узнал шаги по лестнице. Он уже смотрел на дверь, когда та открылась снова, выпуская Стива.  
На нем были куртка и ботинки, а волосы потемнели от пота. Должно быть, его не было в башне, и ему пришлось возвращаться бегом, когда дошел сигнал о появлении солдата.  
Их взгляды встретились. Стив остановился как вкопанный.  
– Баки, – сказал он. – Ты здесь.  
Стив улыбался, радостно и благодарно, и был так счастлив видеть его. Солдат отшатнулся при виде беззащитной надежды на его лице.  
– Прибыл для технического контроля, – сказал он. Слова вырвались машинально. И напрасно, понял он, когда Стив болезненно вздрогнул.  
Он глубоко вздохнул. Это было задание, но он не должен был позволять себе мыслить категориями задания так долго.  
– Нам не помешала бы помощь, Стив, – произнес он уже мягче. И напрягся, всем собой сопротивляясь робкой ответной улыбке.  
– Вовремя, – сказал Стив с хриплым смешком, скользя взглядом от покореженных, закопченных пластин металлической руки к полузажившим порезам и синякам на коже. Уголки его глаз подозрительно блестели. – Я до чертиков перепугался за тебя, придурок.  
И Стив шагнул в кольцо охраны.  
– Опустить оружие, – приказал он.  
Охранники растерялись, глядя то на него, то на солдата, все еще стоящего на коленях с заложенными за голову руками.  
– Опустить, – жестко повторил Стив. – Он не нападет.  
Они подчинились приказу с откровенно несчастным видом, но все-таки подчинились. Эффект Капитана Америки: мозги наизнанку. Трудно не обращать внимания на этот тон, даже если сам знаешь как лучше. Солдат – Баки – тоже никогда не был хорош в этом.  
Но теперь ему не было необходимости. Он сдался. Он мог оставить последнее слово за Стивом.  
– Ты заставишь Старка починить меня. Как предлагал, – сказал он.  
Вышло почти воинственно. Он выдержал взгляд Стива. Лучше бы тому не играть в благородство. Для всех это только во благо.  
Но Стив улыбался.  
– Конечно. Если ты этого хочешь, Бак.  
Солдат длинно выдохнул, наконец расслабляя и опуская плечи. Вот, дело сделано; пути назад нет.  
– Я этого хочу, – подтвердил он.  
Стив опустился на колени перед ним. Потянулся рукой, желая коснуться, но опустил ее.  
– Ты цел?  
– Просто пара синяков. Но рука неисправна.  
– Тони ее осмотрит. Он будет здесь с минуты на минуту. Давай, поднимайся, – сказал Стив.  
И подал руку.  
Солдату не требовалась помощь, чтобы встать, но он видел, как сильно Стиву нужен был предлог до него дотронуться. Тот до сих пор смотрел так, точно солдат мог исчезнуть у него на глазах.  
Солдат взял протянутую ладонь и позволил поднять себя на ноги. Стив замер на миг, держа его за руку, нарушая личное пространство. Поднял было и другую руку, но застыл, когда солдат, ненадолго утратив самообладание, отпрянул.  
– Прости, – быстро сказал Стив, неловко махнув рукой в воздухе. – Это…  
Солдат сдался сам. Он хотел этого. Он заставил себя шагнуть в раскрытое объятие.  
Стив с длинным дрожащим вздохом уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. Его трясло. Руки сжались в кулаки, комкая куртку солдата на спине.  
Солдат стоял очень смирно. Объятие – кольцо теплых рук Стива – разбивало спокойную отрешенность, барьер между ним и смятением, маячившим опасно близко. Солдат закрыл глаза и приготовился отразить натиск.  
Стив разомкнул руки, отступил на шаг, задержав ладони на плечах солдата. Потом с силой потер лицо.  
– Прости, – сказал он. – Мне тебя не хватало, Бак.  
Над головами послышался рев. Солдат посмотрел вверх. Железный человек и Сокол прибыли, но не приземлялись, а только беспокойно кружили над крышей. Стив махнул им рукой.  
– Все в порядке, парни, – позвал он.  
Железный человек с грохотом опустился на крышу. Сокол сел чуть позади, ближе к краю – остерегаясь возможного ближнего боя. Правильный выбор для безоружного и беззащитного.  
Стив улыбнулся Железному человеку.  
– Тони, Сэм, это Джеймс Барнс. Баки, Тони Старк, Сэм Уилсон.  
Он нарочно, подумал солдат, представлял их друг другу, точно это чаепитие, а не вооруженное противостояние.  
Лицевая пластина скользнула вверх, открывая неверящее лицо Старка.  
– Стив… – начал тот.  
– Тони, _пожалуйста_.  
Солдат вскинул голову на голос Стива. В нем звучала мольба. Стив никогда ни о чем не умолял. Что могло бы заставить его сейчас? Опасение, что Старк, напугав, обратит солдата в бегство – или спровоцирует нападение?  
Старк скрестил на груди закованные в броню руки.  
– Жаль омрачать ваше радостное воссоединение, но этот отмороженный только что искупался в крови врагов на той самой базе ГИДРы. Сразу после того, как ты указал ему на парадный вход, и не дожидаясь компании. Кстати, ты вот тут пропустил пятнышко, – обратился он к солдату, показывая себе на щеку.  
Солдат провел по своей щеке пальцем и вяло удивился, не увидев никаких следов крови.  
Старк многозначительно поднял бровь. Стив сердито посмотрел на него.  
– Я должен был убедиться, что дети в безопасности, – сказал солдат.  
Он не собирался извиняться. Он жалел, что солгал Стиву, выясняя координаты, и что теперь у Стива могли быть неприятности; но сделанного было не жаль.  
– Я пошел бы с тобой, если бы ты попросил, Бак, – сказал Стив, стоя напротив Старка, точно так же скрестив руки. – Что мы, по-твоему, делали, сражаясь с ГИДРой во время войны? Шестеро парней за линией фронта, думаешь, часто мы брали пленных?  
Нет, пленных брали нечасто. Но не убивали спящих в постели. Или просто ему так казалось: воспоминания о войне были самыми пестрыми, и он не мог сказать точно, что не путает дела Зимнего солдата и задания Стива. Но да, у них была черта, которую Стив не позволял преступить.  
– Сейчас дети в безопасности? – спросил Сокол. Он впервые произнес что-то. Солдат оглянулся к нему. – Ты убивал, чтобы защитить их. Есть еще угрозы, о которых нам следует знать?  
Аккуратный способ узнать, покончено ли с убийствами, оценил солдат.  
– Пусть Стив позаботится об их безопасности, – сказал он и поднял пустые руки. Все его оружие осталось в самолете. – Я навоевался.  
– Он не тронет нас, Тони, – сказал Стив.  
Старк бросил на солдата колючий недоверчивый взгляд, но в конце концов просто пожал плечами. Повернулся к охране, все еще стоявшей разреженным кольцом, сжимая оружие.  
– Отбой, ребятки. Мистер Барнс в гостях.  
– Спасибо, Тони, – сказал Стив.  
Искренняя благодарность в голосе заставила солдата вздрогнуть. Стив был слишком расточителен.  
Сокол тоже глянул на Стива с беспокойством. По правде, он почти не сводил с него глаз весь разговор. Было яснее ясного, кто именно его волнует. Солдат был способен оценить это.  
– Может, представишь нас своим детям? – спросил Стив.  
Охрана очистила крышу. Дверь как раз закрылась за последними. Конечно, отослать их было скорее символическим жестом со стороны Старка. Они были здесь не главной угрозой.  
Солдат мог бы даже взвесить свои шансы на победу в бою против Железного человека – если бы бой проходил на его условиях и был тщательно подготовлен. Без оружия и на открытом пространстве у него не было ни единого шанса. Костюм давал достаточно огневой мощи, чтобы разнести в пыль десяток этажей башни. И оставался еще Сокол с двумя полуавтоматами, и теоретически – защитные механизмы самого здания.  
Но никто не хотел навредить детям. И здесь был Стив. Солдат решил, что безопаснее уже не будет.  
Он крикнул:  
– Адам! Можешь выводить их.  
Разумеется, Адам вышел первым, расправив узкие плечи, заслоняя от взглядов нутро самолета. Стив стоял достаточно близко, и солдат слышал, как замерло его дыхание при первом живом взгляде на Адама. Он покосился на него, но лицо Стива уже ничего не выражало. Он улыбался – но широкой и яркой улыбкой Капитана Америки. Ничего не значащей.  
Адам остановился, оценивая обстановку. Потом оглянулся себе за спину.  
– Давайте, выходим.  
Фред и Джорджия разрывались между опасливой вежливостью и будоражащим видом Железного человека и Сокола. Лиззи подбежала к Адаму и схватила за руку, прячась за него. Алекс несла Сару, заслоняя руками. Она смотрела на Стива враждебно. Мэри опиралась о борт самолета, пошатываясь. Бледная кожа казалась полупрозрачной, а дыхание вырывалось с громким свистом. Адам протянул ей руку, но она сердито оттолкнула ее.  
– Господи, прямо семейка Брейди*, – произнес Старк.  
Позади снова с грохотом распахнулась дверь на крышу. Солдат развернулся на звук. Макс и Дэвид с криками бежали к ним.  
После ненадолго воцарился хаос: дети столпились, сплелись вместе, обнимая друг друга все разом. Сияющая Лиззи вцепилась в Дэвида обеими руками.  
– Панда!  
Он подхватил ее на руки, ухмыляясь в ответ.  
– Привет, Лиз.  
Панду она от волнения выронила. Солдат поднял игрушку и сунул в карман.  
Увидев, что с Максом и Дэвидом в самом деле все хорошо, остальные немного успокоились. Даже Адам чуть расслабился. Последовавшее знакомство прошло гладко. Помог Сокол, похоже, знавший, как вести себя с детьми.  
У Стива с детьми и прежде была беда, а после сыворотки стало только хуже. Он как-то рассказывал Баки, что всегда боялся случайно раздавить кого-нибудь. Подержать детей его просили постоянно. Это, несомненно, было самое веселое представление бродячего цирка Капитана Америки – особенно лицо Стива, когда ему толкали в руки вопящего, извивающегося младенца. А младенцы начинали вопить всегда, даже если только что были спокойны. Обхохочешься.  
Солдат нахмурился, помотал головой, пытаясь прочистить ее. Воспоминаний Баки у него не было с начала последнего задания. По крайней мере, таких ярких. Да и не было бы в этом сейчас ничего смешного. Ему так хотелось, чтобы Стив и дети поладили.  
– Пойдемте внутрь, – сказал Стив. – Найдем вам комнаты, Баки может остаться с вами…  
Он осекся, когда солдат схватил его за руку и оттащил в сторону.  
– Не раньше, чем меня починят, – сказал солдат.  
Он отчаянно хотел остаться с детьми, хотя бы пока не удостоверится, что они в порядке. Но знал, что если отложит все сейчас, будет откладывать вечно. Всегда легко найти причину. Дети до сих пор видели только лаборатории ГИДРы и тренировочный плац. Пройдет куда больше нескольких дней, прежде чем их перестанет пугать все новое. А потом придется подумать о поступлении в школу, которая тоже будет новой и пугающей – а это уже месяцы. И дело не сдвинется.  
Алекс и так слишком привязана к нему. Насколько все станет хуже, если он будет рядом месяцами? Лучше сделать все сейчас – сразу, как отрывают присохший бинт.  
Адам все равно не сможет сорваться в бега, даже если все пойдет наперекосяк. С больной Мэри ему придется положиться на Стива. Это даст ему время понять, что тот на самом деле хороший парень. Все к лучшему.  
Стив недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но не стал спорить перед детьми.  
– Если ты этого хочешь, – повторил он. И снова взглянул на покалеченные пластины руки. – Больно?  
Солдат задумался. Тело ощущалось очень смутно.  
– Немного, – решил он наконец.  
Рука раздражающе ныла в точке соединения с плечом. Время от времени боль искрами проскакивала от кончиков пальцев, резала, когда он сгибал локоть, вызывая дурноту, как будто сходились вместе осколки сломанной кости. Но хуже всего была заторможенная реакция, когда он попытался шевельнуть ею.  
– Тони исправит это, хорошо? Просто… не дай ему тебя достать. Он бывает настоящим говнюком.  
– Хорошо, – беспечно отозвался солдат. Он серьезно сомневался, что Старк – самый неприятный механик из тех, что с ним работали. – Побудешь с детьми?  
Стива перспектива не радовала – он не хотел выпускать солдата из виду, – но он кивнул, и этого было достаточно. Если Стив обещал что-то, он делал, нравилось ему или нет.  
Старк подошел ближе, нагло подслушивая разговор. Солдат проигнорировал его. Главное, дети их не слышали.  
– Ты же позаботишься о них, верно? У Мэри хроническое повреждение легких и, похоже, пневмония вдобавок, так что ей нужен врач, и немедленно, и не слушай ее, если будет возражать. Да, и Алекс сильно ободрала коленку, пусть ее тоже заодно осмотрят?  
Он попытался сосредоточиться. Стиву следовало так много сказать, но он с трудом понимал, с чего начать.  
– Сару нужно кормить каждые два часа, и скоро ее надо будет переодеть. Бери самые маленькие подгузники, какие есть. Алекс нужен новый ингалятор, старому осталась пара дней. Не бери малоизвестные марки: они дешевле, но действуют хуже. У Адама, похоже, где-то спрятано оружие. Просто оставь его в покое, и он не наделает глупостей. И ради всего святого, не давай оружие Алекс. Лиззи спит днем, но не дольше часа, иначе она не заснет ночью…  
– Ну ладно, закругляйся, Фрэн**, – сказал Старк. – Уверен, пару часов они и без няньки переживут. Половина этих ребят достаточно взрослые, чтоб уметь разговаривать и все такое.  
Солдат повернулся и зыркнул на него. Старк отступил было на шаг, лязгнув костюмом, и зашипел, как рассерженный кот, поняв, что сделал.  
– Или, знаешь, продолжай, какие еще будут советы? Одеяльца подтыкать или нет? И должен ли Стиви спеть им колыбельную после того, как поцелует на ночь?  
Солдат пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
– У Фреда и Джорджии аллергия почти на все, попроси у Адама список.  
– Хорошо, – мягко согласился Стив. – Я присмотрю за ними, обещаю. Сосредоточься на восстановлении. Если тебе что-то понадобится, Тони знает, как вызвать меня. В любое время.  
– Ох, идем уже, мать-героиня. Посмотрим на твою руку.  
Он прощался с детьми в прострации, не давая себе ничего чувствовать – ни ярости Алекс, ни обескураженного взгляда Адама, когда сказал ему, что уходит. Адам не спорил и остановил Алекс, когда та попыталась – “Не перед ними”, – шепнул он, кивая на Мстителей, – но его злость и страх были слишком очевидны.  
Не хотелось запоминать этого. Скоро все должно было кончиться.

Прежде чем уйти, он отвел Стива в сторону.  
– Оставил тебе подарок в грузовом отсеке, – он кивнул на джет. – Подожди, пока дети уйдут, прежде чем его распакуешь, ладно?  
Стив удивился, но только молча кивнул.  
В лабораторию Старка спускались долго. Всю дорогу тот болтал. Солдат не мешал ему, вслушиваясь больше в тон, а не в слова; Старк был напряжен и пытался это скрыть.  
Он остался в костюме, но в замкнутом пространстве лифта тот была куда менее уместен, чем на крыше. Металлическая рука солдата была почти равна ему по силе, и, хотя у него было куда больше уязвимых мест, чем в броне у Старка, из них двоих солдат был сильнее в ближнем бою.  
Но Старк не вошел бы в лифт один, если бы по-настоящему волновался, а это значило, что защита куда мощнее, чем видел солдат. Паралитический газ, как вариант; то, чем он воспользовался бы сам. У костюма был свой кислородный баллон. Старк мог просто опустить лицевую пластину, сделать шаг назад и смотреть, как солдат отключается.  
И за выдвижной панелью в потолке наверняка спрятан хоть один автомат.  
Они были на полпути вниз, когда солдат понял, что забыл кое о чем.  
– Можешь позвонить Стиву? – спросил он.  
– Уже соскучился? – ответил Старк, выгибая бровь, но через секунду солдат услышал голос Стива из динамика на потолке.  
– Баки? Все в порядке?  
– Мэри – вегетарианка, – сказал солдат. – Она съест все, что перед ней поставишь, так что проследи, чтобы ей дали что-нибудь без мяса.  
Рядом с ним Старк выпучил глаза. Но у солдата ушла неделя на то чтобы выяснить, что птичий аппетит Мэри не имел отношения к болезни. Адам промолчал бы об этом, чтобы ее не раздражать. А в ее состоянии – есть было необходимо.  
– Я прослежу, – пообещал Стив.  
А потом лифт звякнул, и двери открылись.  
– Добро пожаловать, сэр. Мистер Барнс, – сказал кто-то. Солдат огляделся, ища источник звука.  
В лаборатории Старка царил бардак, повсюду валялись детали. Спрятаться можно было как минимум в дюжине мест.  
– Расслабься, это просто ДЖАРВИС. Он ИскИн, хотя не то чтобы ты знал, что это такое. Попробую объяснить по-дедовски… Он – личность, живущая в компьютере.  
Солдат подавил дрожь. Выходит, у Мстителей был собственный Зола. Надо совсем свихнуться, чтобы навсегда упрятать себя внутрь машины. Или, может, машина сама изловила Золу? Он был не в своем уме, но с каждым годом становился все безумнее.  
– Помоги-ка мне с этим, – сказал Старк.  
Он толкал тяжелое кресло из дальнего угла лаборатории, в костюме двигаясь тем более неловко, что у него под ногами путался, пытаясь помочь, странный маленький однорукий робот. Солдат взялся за кресло с другой стороны, хотя ноги едва волочились.  
Кресло не было похоже на станцию техобслуживания. Сиденье было обито ярко-красной тканью и лишено электродов. Для обнуления оно не годилось. Но Стив сказал, что Старк сначала осмотрит руку.  
Солдат расстегнул рубашку и запоздало сообразил, что панда Лиззи все еще в кармане штанов.Черт. Он растерялся – один раз он уже отвлек Старка, а тот явно не любил, когда его отвлекают, – но Лиззи могла испугаться, оставшись одна в новом окружении.  
– Старк, можешь вернуть это Элизабет? – спросил он, протягивая медведя. – Она расстроится, когда поймет, что потеряла ее.  
– Посмотрим, смогу ли я это сделать? ДЖАРВИС, где мое расписание?  
В воздухе рядом с ним возникла голограмма – нечто вроде таблицы, забитой так плотно, что солдат едва мог ее прочитать. Многое было подсвечено красным, пометки мерцали по всей площади. Старк повертел головой, превращая чтение в спектакль.  
– Нет, похоже, мне нечем больше заняться, кроме как бегать за толпой ребятни, подбирая потерянные игрушки. Ты согласен, ДЖАРВИС?  
– Безусловно, сэр, – откликнулся ДЖАРВИС с тем хрустким, чопорным британским акцентом, который придавал каждому слову неуловимый оттенок насмешки.  
Солдат сжал зубы.  
– Неважно.  
Старк протянул руку.  
– Да я же просто шучу. Брось. Давай сюда.  
Солдат растерянно положил плюшевого зверька на подставленную перчатку.  
– Дубина, сгоняй на сорок седьмой этаж. Отдай это Кэпу. Не сломай, – велел Старк, передавая игрушку маленькому роботу, который бережно взял ее единственной рукой.  
Солдат проследил за ним до лифта, но робот был осторожен. Он отвернулся. Старк наблюдал за ним с задумчивым видом.  
– Ты правда беспокоишься за этих детей.  
– Это замечательные дети, – сказал солдат.  
– Это просто орава малышни, если они такие же, как те двое, которыми ты нам удружил. Но у веснушчатого хоть есть голова на плечах.  
Веснушки были у Макса, который с воодушевлением описывал чудеса лабораторий Старка во время звонков по скайпу.  
– Знаешь что, подожди секунду. ДЖАРВИС, вытащи меня из этой жестянки, я не могу так работать, – сказал Старк.  
Лес механических рук протянулся к нему с потолка. Солдат шагнул назад, пока руки вертелись вокруг, выпуская Старка из костюма. Босиком и в плотно сидящем темно-сером комбинезоне он выглядел намного мельче. Но солдат знал, что впечатление обманчиво. Это была лаборатория Старка. И сила была за ним.  
– А теперь начнем, или тебе сперва надо вернуться наверх и подтереть парочку сопливых носов? – спросил Старк.  
Солдат стянул рубашку и сел в кресло. Прочные металлические крепления на подлокотниках могли зафиксировать его, если придется.  
Он не собирался доводить до этого. Он ведь попросил сам.  
Старк пододвинул ногой стул и сел у левого плеча солдата.  
– Ну ладно, Робокоп. Посмотрим, насколько все плохо.  
Солдат уложил руку на подлокотник, ладонью вверх, так, как обычно велели техники. Старк несколько раз провел над нею небольшим прибором. Нахмурился, глядя на него, взял со стола крошечную отвертку и нажал ею точно там, где надо, открывая внешние панели.  
Пластины разошлись, обнажая тонкие, плотные пучки проводов внутри руки, мокро поблескивающих от охладителя и изогеля. Вскрыв внешнюю оболочку, руку легко было повредить; хватило бы клещей или пары кусачек.  
Солдат отвернулся. В углу стены виднелось небольшое зеленоватое пятнышко. Он уставился на него и постарался дышать медленно и ровно.  
Старк что-то мычал себе под нос за работой, но солдат по тону голоса понимал, что отклика от него не ждут. Время от времени голос Старка менялся, давая понять, что тому нужен слушатель, и солдат ненадолго сосредоточивался на сказанном. Простые вопросы или указания, обычно – “Чувствуешь?”, “Как это снять?”, “Сожми кулак”. Он отвечал честно и делал что велено.  
– Прекрасно, – наконец произнес Старк, и солдат сконцентрировал внимание на его голосе. – А сейчас мне очень надо, чтобы ты не шевелился. И будет чуть-чуть жечь. Могу отключить руку на пару минут, если так будет проще.  
_Нет_ , подумал он. Но вслух не сказал. Он мог обещать Старку не двигаться, мог выполнить обещание; он был в состоянии сидеть неподвижно во время техосмотров. Вот только он понятия не имел, что Старк подразумевал под “жечь”. Если будет больно до потери ориентации, он может напасть. Такое уже бывало. Он не хотел прийти потом в себя и понять, что ранил Старка, даже случайно. Он вообще не хотел ранить Старка.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он.  
Старк повернулся кругом и зарылся в объемистую коробку, вытянув громадные металлические тиски – из тех, какими деталь крепится к верстаку. Лязгнув, они сомкнулись на предплечье солдата. Он дернулся – невольно, один раз. Тиски держали крепко – как и должны были.  
Он вытянул другую руку, не дожидаясь просьбы, уложил ее на подлокотник. Но Старк и не взглянул на нее: поразительная беспечность. Разве он не сознавал, какой ущерб солдат может причинить свободной рукой, даже если она из плоти?  
Солдат не собирался вырываться, как бы там ни было. Старк был на стороне Стива. А солдат напросился сам.  
Тони взял инструмент, напоминавший отвертку, но издававший низкое электрическое жужжание. Солдат стиснул подлокотник живой рукой и подобрался. Это не страшно. Электричество… нервировало сильнее всего остального, но он хорошо умел сидеть смирно.  
Тони коснулся руки отверткой. Солдат поборол порыв отдернуться. Ничего не произошло. Слабые разряды искрили на поверхности, когда инструмент касался проводов, легкий ток проходил до плеча, но его не хватало даже для сокращения мышц. Солдат застыл в ожидании боли.  
– Прости, прости, почти закончил, еще секунд десять, просто расслабься и думай о Капитане Америке, – сказал Старк через полминуты; голос звучал напряженно.  
Солдат удивленно посмотрел на него. Старк сосредоточенно кусал губу, бросая короткие виноватые взгляды на солдата каждый раз, касаясь проводов.  
– Это не больно, – сказал солдат.  
– Правда?.. Хм... Правда? Дай-ка... Ай! – Старк отдернул палец, который сунул к проводам, чтобы проверить ток на себе. – Да брось, что с тобой не так, жжет как черт знает что!  
Солдат коснулся проводов пальцем, но не ощутил ничего, кроме слабого покалывания: немного неприятно, если задуматься.  
Старк уставился на него.  
– Ты же чувствуешь, так, – это был не вопрос. Солдат покачал головой. – Ну ладно. Я понял, ты Терминатор, боль – это слабость тела и все такое. Поехали дальше. Раз уж я тебя связал, давай посмотрим на схему управления двигательными узлами...  
Он поменял инструмент, а потом что-то сделал внутри руки, отчего та заискрила. И с такой силой дернулась в креплении, что подлокотник с надсадным скрежетом погнулся.  
– Ой-ей-ей. Не смотри на меня так, Эскимо, этот поджарился раньше, чем я до него добрался. Ладно, посмотрим, постой секун...  
Старк ввинтил инструмент глубоко во внутренние механизмы. Это вызвало новый мощный рывок. Старк выругался, когда его толкнуло в руку.  
– Прошу прощения, – машинально произнес солдат, придавив металлическое запястье к подлокотнику живой рукой. Старк велел ему не двигаться.  
– Эй, эй, ты что творишь? Руки убрал! Хочешь пальцы себе переломать? – Старк смахнул его ладонь прочь. Мышцы непроизвольно напряглись в ответ, и Старк отступил назад, подняв ладони. Солдат медленно, аккуратно опустил живую руку обратно на подлокотник.  
Старк еще дважды вызывал судорогу, прежде чем наконец сказал:  
– Так, с этим закончили. А теперь давай я просто…  
В руке потянуло, нервируя ощущением, будто что-то сдвигается с места глубоко внутри. Солдат сжал зубы и замер, стараясь не выдать себя лицом, не издать ни звука, даже когда ощущение оборвалось ослепительной, раскаленной болью.  
– Достал, – торжествующе объявил Старк.  
Боль пропала настолько резко, что солдат едва не вскрикнул. Старк отстранился, держа что-то на ладони – _часть руки солдата_. Даже понимая, что это, солдату пришлось бороться с собой, чтобы не отобрать.  
– Посмотри на этого негодника! Орудие пытки и маячок, все в одной отвратной упаковке.  
Старк отложил устройство на стол. Должно быть, именно его использовал Кайл, чтобы обезвредить солдата: оно – причина парализующей боли. Оно казалось совершенно безобидным, лежа там, просто маленькая металлопластиковая трубка с видневшимися внутри микросхемами и разъемами.  
– Воздашь последние почести? – Старк подобрал и протянул ему тяжелый гаечный ключ.  
Солдат растерянно взял его. Ограничитель с левой руки, лязгнув, упал на пол.  
– Ну? Давай, он сам себя не разнесет.  
Солдат посмотрел на маленькое устройство – часовую бомбу, которую ГИДРа оставила в нем.  
И обрушил ключ изо всех сил. Устройство с треском рассыпалось. Солдат ударил еще раз, разбивая обломки. Еще. Еще. Он не остановился, пока не остались только мелкие осколки и пыль.  
Солдат перевел дыхание и аккуратно положил ключ рядом с вмятиной, которую оставил на столе Старка.  
– Прошу прощения.  
– А, не парься. Катарсис – это полезно для души. Вот, присядь на минутку…  
Сидеть неподвижно теперь было труднее; труднее не отпрянуть, когда Старк опять засунул в руку электрический инструмент. Старк шарил в руке несколько минут, надиктовывая цифры компьютеру по мере работы. Он припаял несколько проводов, а потом вернул пластины на место.  
– Готово. Теперь рука и правда вся твоя. Ни жучков, ни дистанционного управления, и я исправил основные повреждения приводов. Попробуй, посмотрим, как оно.  
Солдат осторожно растопырил пальцы и согнул руку. Вспышек боли больше не было. Плечевой сустав ныл, но он подумал, что причина в живом теле. Конструкциям, крепившим металл к плоти и костям, досталось за последние несколько дней.  
Задержка между мыслью и движением намного сократилась; он все еще чувствовал ее, неуловимую долю секунды, когда рука была неподвижна, – но в таком состоянии уже мог драться, если бы пришлось.  
Старк выжидающе смотрел на него.  
– Это все наскоро, не жди особых чудес…  
– Все хорошо, – сказал солдат.  
– Еще бы, – ухмыльнулся Старк. И снова посерьезнел. – Так, значит…  
И он отступил на шаг, обозначив расстояние между ними. Плечи Баки напряглись. Ему не понравился ни этот жест, ни этот тон. Ни то, что Старк продолжил:  
– Выслушай меня, прежде чем беситься, ладно? Я не хотел об этом просить, пока не починил главное, потому что, если ты психанешь и двинешь мне по морде, у тебя хоть рука будет на ходу. Более-менее. Кстати, не бей меня по морде. Но дело в том, что над этой штукой еще работать и работать. Кое-что проще выкинуть и сделать по новой, а я не могу, пока она крепится… Погоди, ты же знал, что она снимается, да? Да? Не важно. Это просто предложение. Если не хочешь, чтобы я в ней ковырялся, я отвалю. Но она полетит рано или поздно, и скорее рано. Если дашь мне ее часов на восемь, верну ее тебе как новенькую. Даже лучше. Тебе решать.  
_Нет_.  
Нет. Пожалуйста. Нет.  
Солдат согнул руку. Назад, вперед, назад, вперед. И не сразу сообразил, что делает. Она двигалась свободно и безболезненно, но раздражающая задержка осталась, вызывая чувство, что рука не полностью ему подчиняется.  
Он мог драться, но с трудом.  
_Нет_.  
Это всего на одну ночь. Если Старк сказал, что справится за восемь часов, он мог справиться.  
_Нет_.  
Это все равно нужно было сделать. Он мог позволить Старку сейчас, или после обнуления, когда рука сломается на самом деле. Солдату бывало и хуже. Ему уже не раз отнимали руку – в наказание или для ремонта.  
_Нет_.  
Если сделать это сейчас, обнуление сотрет память вместе со всем остальным. Баки Барнсу никогда не придется узнать, каково это.  
_Нет_.  
В ямках над ключицами скопился пот и щекотно струился по груди.  
– Согласен, – сказал солдат.  
– Правда? – моргнул Старк. – В смысле, правильный выбор. Отличный выбор. Сейчас только отвертку возьму… Дубина! Ради всего святого! Что я говорил об уборке инструментов, которыми я пользуюсь? Я _тебе_ руку отвинчу, если не научишься себя вести. Виноват. В наше время так сложно найти приличного робота. А теперь просто не шевелись…  
Солдат заставил себя кивнуть.  
Старк снова запустил отвертку в руку, достал до переключателей, сдвигавших защитные панели, открыл шарниры и наконец выкрутил штифты, державшие руку на месте. Солдат почувствовал, как дернуло в плече знакомой болью, а потом его рука оказалась в руках у Старка.  
Тот слегка пошатнулся, обхватив обеими ладонями бицепс.  
– Зараза, эта штука тяжелая, – сказал он, опуская ее на стол с глухим стуком.  
Солдат вздрогнул. Заставил себя замереть. Он разрешил. Он не станет подходить и отбирать руку обратно. Он поднялся медленно, осторожно, заботясь о том, чтобы не слишком клониться вправо.  
– Я вызову Стива, ладно? – спросил Старк.  
Он уже наклонился над рукой, пытаясь силой раскрыть погнутую пластину. Солдат заставил себя смотреть мимо.  
Стив был на месте черед пять минут. Судя по дыханию, он бежал по лестнице вместо того, чтобы дождаться лифта.  
– Привет, Бак. Как ты?  
Он улыбался, но уголки рта загибались вниз, а взгляд прилип к пустому разъему в плече солдата. Он казался несчастным, но не удивленным, так что Старк, видимо, предупредил его, что руку придется снять. Но он все равно не мог смотреть на то, что ГИДРа сделала с телом Баки.  
Солдат накинул рубашку, закатав пустой рукав.  
– Готов идти? Мэри сейчас в клинике внизу. У Брюса есть пара специалистов, которым он доверяет. Они уверены, что смогут подобрать лекарства, которые на нее подействуют.  
Тугое напряжение, давившее на грудь солдата, немного ослабло.  
Стив улыбнулся ему, на этот раз честнее.  
– Дети спрашивали о тебе. Я отведу тебя к ним.  
– Нет, – резко произнес солдат.  
Стив перестал улыбаться.  
– Бак…  
– Нет, пока меня не починят, – повторил солдат.  
Стив взглянул на отсутствующую руку.  
– Бак, их не волнует…  
– Стив, пожалуйста, я не могу.  
Голос сорвался. Солдат отвел взгляд.  
– Хорошо, – неохотно произнес Стив. – Тогда не сегодня. Обсудим это завтра утром, согласен? Идем, отведу тебя в твою комнату.  
Значит, сегодня это не произойдет. Что ж, было уже поздно, а он понятия не имел, сколько это займет. Нескольких часов могло быть мало.  
Стив привел его в довольно уютную комнату. Шикарная мебель, большое окно с видом на Манхэттен. Достаточно высоко, чтобы не было обзора из соседних зданий.  
В углах под потолком вращались камеры, охватывая каждый участок.  
Стив последил его взгляд.  
– Камеры есть в каждой комнате башни, – сказал он. – Это не для того, чтобы следить за кем-то. А для ДЖАРВИСа. Запись не ведется. Никто из нас не будет за тобой шпионить. Даже Тони. Он бы попробовал, но Пеппер взяла с него слово.  
Отлично, очень утешает. Значит, только безумный компьютер будет за ним наблюдать.  
– Если хочешь закрыть камеры, это не проблема. ДЖАРВИС не будет в обиде. Он просто помощник, – сказал Стив.  
Но если он закроет камеры, решат, что ему есть что прятать. Он сдался добровольно. Он не хотел давать повод для недоверия, даже если это значило позволить ДЖАРВИСу следить за ним. Не то чтобы он собирался спать всю ночь.  
Стив мялся в дверях, пока солдат исследовал комнату. Приятно было снова видеть его, но сейчас это было слишком: настойчивое беспокойство, надежда во взгляде.  
– Стив, мне нужно отдохнуть. Уже поздно, – твердо сказал солдат.  
Стив вздрогнул, похоже, понимая, что стоял и пялился на солдата последние пять минут.  
– Да. Прости. Я зайду за тобой завтра утром, идет? Спокойной ночи, Бак.  
– И тебе, – сказал солдат.  
Он встал в боевую стойку, как только за Стивом закрылась дверь. У него был целый комплекс упражнений, разработанных, чтобы напомнить телу о равновесии без тяжести руки. Он повторил их все трижды, не останавливаясь, пока не убедился, что двигается быстро и уверенно, как должен, если понадобится.  
Потом он еще раз принял душ, сменил одежду на чистую из шкафа и лег на спину посреди нелепо широкой кровати.  
Правая рука рассеянно ощупывала пустой разъем в левом плече – точно он языком искал недостающий зуб.  
Он не был беспомощен без руки. Раньше ему приходилось справляться, и он жил так, дрался так. Он мог делать все необходимое в быту и оставался смертоноснее пятерых обычных бойцов. Ему не нужна была рука, не так сильно.  
Но это была его чертова рука.  
Он не мог заснуть: ни оружия, ни руки, говорящий компьютер, следящий за ним дюжиной электронных глаз. Но это было неважно. Он обходился без сна сутками, когда было нужно, и он был снайпером. Он мог переждать что угодно.

 

*******  
Солдат все еще неподвижно лежал посередине кровати, когда рано утром Стив постучал в дверь, нарушая бездумное, терпеливое ожидание.  
– Доброе утро, Баки, – сказал Стив.  
У него на плече висел большой рюкзак. С тяжелым стуком он опустил его на пол у двери.  
Солдат сел.  
– Ты от детей? С ними все в порядке?  
– Все отлично. Мэри уже намного лучше, и с остальными не было проблем. Очень вежливые и тихие.  
Солдат вздрогнул. “Вежливые и тихие” означало “напуганные до безумия”.  
– Могу отвести тебя к ним прямо сейчас, если ты…  
– Нет, – сказал солдат. Вышло хрипло и грубо.  
Хотел бы он, чтобы Стив перестал спрашивать. Он не мог. Ему недоставало сил: решимость трещала по швам. Он не смог бы увидеться с ними, даже на несколько минут, а потом безропотно отправиться на обнуление.  
Он знал, что все вокруг будет пугать их поначалу. Но со временем они привыкнут к этому месту.  
– Стив, пожалуйста. Давай просто покончим с этим.  
– Хорошо, – неохотно согласился Стив. Он расправил плечи. Солдат напрягся. Жест был знаком: ему вряд ли понравится то, что Стив собирался сказать.  
– Я хотел бы, чтобы ты поговорил кое с кем.  
Солдат застыл. Надо же было оказаться таким дураком.  
Конечно, сначала его хотели допросить. Его воспоминания были фрагментарны и размыты, но полезная информация в них все равно присутствовала. Его не обнулят, пока не вытянут все, что смогут.  
Несмотря на отстраненность и оцепенение, он ощутил, как поднимается внутри горькая обида. Ему просто хотелось со всем покончить.  
_Ты сдался. Так что сотрудничай_ , – напомнил он себе.  
Стив встревоженно глянул на него.  
– Ничего из сказанного не будет использовано против тебя, или я никого к тебе не подпущу. Это не официальные слушания, и все подписали бумаги – юристы Тони что-то провернули, а я привлек кое-кого со стороны – убедиться, что лазеек не осталось. Но эти люди борются с ГИДРой в поле, Бак. Циглер заговорил, но всего он все равно не расскажет. Если тебе известно что-нибудь, что может помочь…  
– Конечно, – сказал солдат.  
Он вдруг почувствовал себя очень усталым.  
“Что-нибудь, что может помочь” – разумеется, означало “все”. На войне важна каждая крупица информации, которую можно получить, неважно, насколько незначительной она выглядит поначалу. Никогда не знаешь, что окажется важным в будущем.  
Это должно было занять время.  
Солдат глубоко вздохнул. Это же Стив. Он мог попросить Стива о чем угодно, даже если просьба обойдется слишком дорого.  
– Можно мне сначала вернуть руку?  
– Конечно! Первым делом я отведу тебя к Тони, хорошо?  
Он поднял рюкзак.  
– Подумал, тебе захочется вернуть и это.  
Солдат открыл и вытащил свой тяжелый бронежилет. Он оставил броню в грузовом отсеке джета, рядом с телом Циглера; два последних подарка на память о времени, когда он был оружием ГИДРы.  
Солдат коснулся жилета кончиками пальцев. В последний раз тот был густо перемазан кровью. Его тщательно отчистили.  
Стив хотел как лучше, возвращая жилет перед встречей лицом к лицу с врагом. И если Стив решил присутствовать на допросе – это будет еще один очевидным напоминанием, что солдат – не его Баки, еще не он; обозначит четкую грань.  
Единственная рука казалась вялой и неуклюжей, когда он затягивал тугие ремни бронежилета.

 

*******  
Старк выглядел довольно дико, и солдат подозревал, что тот не спал всю ночь. Он сидел на своем рабочем столе, уложив руку солдата на колени, и работал над пучком проводов миниатюрными плоскогубцами. Он не поднял взгляд, когда дверь открылась.  
– Вы вовремя! Я почти закончил.  
Он отложил плоскогубцы. Солдат шагнул вперед. Рука выглядела исправной – целой и совершенной, все поврежденные пластины были заменены. Даже глубокая царапина на тыльной стороне ладони, не влиявшая на функциональность, зашлифована.  
Старк защелкнул последнюю пластину.  
– Ну вот, готово. Хороша, как новенькая. Теперь дай-ка я отключу сенсоры на секунду, чтобы ты мог подсоеди…  
Внутри у солдата что-то щелкнуло. Он в три шага добрался до Старка, выхватил у него руку и резким нажатием втолкнул ее в разъем.  
Как будто все внутри встало на место. Спина распрямилась, когда вернулась привычная тяжесть, тело легко балансировало на пятках.  
А потом сенсоры заново соединились с нервами, и комната полыхнула белым. Солдат застыл, весь сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не издать ни звука. На долгий ослепительный миг он как будто сунул руку в огонь. Каждый нерв заходился от боли свежего ожога. Но все прекратилось, и рука снова стала просто его рукой.  
Старк таращился на него с открытым ртом.  
– Или можешь просто вколотить ее обратно с включенными сенсорами, конечно, это тоже сработает. Зачем тратить лишних пять минут, избавляя себя от мучительной боли.  
Солдат повел плечом, калибруя пластины. О.  
– Не знал, что так можно, – сказал он. Руку никогда не подключали безболезненно.  
Старка передернуло.  
– Ух ты. Но это правда всего пять минут – отключить сенсоры. Они что, никогда?... А вообще, знаешь что, я не собираюсь говорить об этом. И советую миллион лет терапии. И еще, если рука работает нормально, валите отсюда оба и дайте мне поспать, потому что я скоро рухну прямо здесь.  
Солдат повертел рукой вперед и назад. Он двигалась мягко и легко, удобно и знакомо, совсем как та, с которой он родился.  
Старк ухмыльнулся.  
– Видишь? Говорил же, что лучше дать мне с ней поработать. Если захочешь прокачать, возвращайся, тут можно сделать много всего. Думал о мини-гранатомете, о лазерах, о репульсорах… нет? Ничего не надо? Слушай, если хочешь хранить в ней детские салфетки, могу и это устроить.  
– Спасибо, – сказал солдат. – Но мне и так хорошо.  
Не то чтобы гранатомет был без надобности. Просто он долго еще никому не даст отсоединять руку. Если у него будет выбор. Может и не быть, учитывая предстоящий допрос.  
Стив улыбнулся, глядя, как он перебирает металлическими пальцами.  
– Готов?  
– Да.  
Стив привел его в комнату на другом этаже здания. Не тюремную камеру, как он почти ожидал; одну из стен полностью занимали окна. Впрочем, было что-то странное в том, как свет отражался от стекла. Небьющееся и пуленепробиваемое, понял солдат.  
Их уже ждали трое. Романова, с которой он прежде дрался. Черноволосая женщина в военной форме. Средних лет мужчина в штатском. У него была осанка бойца, но все остальное в нем было призвано отвлечь от этого внимание: начиная с серого костюма и заканчивая чуть ссутуленными плечами.  
Солдат сел на указанное ему место и положил ладони на стол. Покорно. Без угрозы.  
– Баки, это Мария Хилл и директор Коулсон. И ты, может, помнишь Наташу. Они хотели бы задать тебе несколько вопросов.  
Солдат кивнул. Он ответит на их вопросы. Им даже не было нужды спрашивать, он и так знал, что за информация им нужна.  
По дороге сюда он обдумывал, что сказать. Он не осознавал, сколько воспоминаний вернулось, пока не попытался упорядочить их в голове. Их вдруг оказалось так много. В какой-то момент он перестал понимать, с чего начать. Но это же был просто рапорт. Он знал, как подаются рапорты. Начинаешь с важнейших фактов и следуешь по порядку.  
Коулсон и Хилл вежливо и ободряюще улыбнулись, хотя по их манере держаться он видел, что они готовы сорваться с места в долю секунды. Романова следила за ним с непроницаемым лицом, держа ладонь на рукоятке пистолета. Она знала, что он в курсе, кто она; не было смысла притворяться.  
Солдат оставил руки на столе. Он не собирался давать им повод.  
– Насколько я помню, я убил восемьдесят семь человек по приказу ГИДРы между 1950 и 2013 годами, – сказал он.  
Стив заметно вздрогнул. Глаза Хилл расширились, руки Коулсона затвердели на краю стола. Только Романова никак не отреагировала. Солдат продолжил, не позволяя себе больше смотреть на Стива.  
– В основном меня использовали для политических убийств. Я не назову все цели, но имена, которые я помню, это…  
Коулсон и Хилл перестали улыбаться, когда он дошел до третьего имени в своем длинном списке. Никто не поднялся, чтобы включить запись, но это значило только, что запись уже велась.  
Стив дернулся.  
– Баки…  
Коулсон поднял руку.  
– Позвольте ему говорить, пожалуйста, – сказал он, и Стив неохотно умолк.  
Но когда солдат добрался до конца и начал первый детальный отчет, он вмешался снова.  
– Баки, тебе не нужно…  
Романова повернулась и сказала что-то – достаточно тихо, чтобы солдат не мог разобрать. Стив снова замер с явной неохотой.  
Солдат шел от задания к заданию в обратной последовательности, стараясь передать максимум подробностей, которые могли бы показаться им значимыми. Стив больше не пытался перебивать, как и остальные. Коулсон и Хилл задавали редкие уточняющие вопросы, когда он останавливался. За этим исключением, ему просто позволяли говорить.  
Солдат не поднимал головы, глядя на свои непарные ладони, лежащие на столе. Он посмотрел вверх один раз – этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы наткнуться на больной, несчастный взгляд Стива.  
Он опустил голову, горько жалея о том, что посмотрел, и о том, что творилось со Стивом. Ему не стоило это слушать. Ему не нужно было знать так много о том, во что ГИДРа превратила Баки Барнса.  
Но солдат уже знал, что скажет Стив, если попытаться его выставить. И решил не утруждаться.  
Он говорил, пока голос не сел до болезненного хрипа. Стив вложил ему в руку бутылку воды; когда солдат уставился на нее, не прерывая отчета, Стив велел:  
– Пей.  
Солдат послушно поднес бутылку к губам. Вода принесла облегчение. Потом Стив вложил ему в руку сэндвич. Солдат съел его, на этот раз не дожидаясь указаний.  
Придерживаться хронологического порядка становилось труднее. Разговоры о заданиях возвращали их к жизни в куда более ярких подробностях, выстраивая цепочки образов в голове. _Он выходил на дорогу, чтобы бросить гранату под танковые гусеницы – танки шли по Пекину – Стив рывком открывал люк танка и бросал гранату внутрь, торжествующе ухмыляясь, когда все вокруг вздрагивало от силы взрыва…_  
Он не мог сосредоточиться. _Он смотрел на женщину в прицел винтовки, читая по губам: “...купит тебе пересмешника”, – она пела, покачивая на руках младенца. Младенца, который умрет, если она не сядет. А тот смеялся, тянулся – Сара тянулась к нему маленьким кулачком, воркуя – ребенок отнесен к допустимым потерям..._  
– Хватит на сегодня, – резко произнес Стив. – Баки, остановись.  
Он подошел и схватил солдата за руку. До солдата дошло, что он впился металлическими пальцами в живое запястье. Синяки кольцами расползались от кончиков пальцев.  
– Я не закончил, – сказал солдат с сожалением.  
Стиву не стоило слушать ничего больше.  
– Сможешь продолжить завтра.  
Стив отвел его обратно, придерживая под руку. Солдат с благодарностью лег на кровать. Мир кружился, образы мелькали перед глазами так быстро, что он едва видел комнату.  
Матрас прогнулся. Солдат заставил себя открыть глаза. Стив сел на край постели.  
– Хочешь, сниму с тебя ботинки? – спросил он.  
– Нет, – ответил солдат.  
Шнуровка его военных ботинок поднималась до середины икр. Случись что – не будет времени их надеть. Он уже дрался босиком, и это было даже худшей тактической помехой, чем отсутствие оружия.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Стив. Протянул руку, поясняя движение: – Можно, я просто…  
Он осторожно потянул за ремень на жилете, сдвигая пряжку, которая царапала кожу. А солдат и не замечал.  
Чуть погодя Стив сказал:  
– Я спал в броне несколько месяцев после того, как очнулся здесь. В половине случаев, просыпаясь, я думал, что вернулся на войну. И даже когда понимал, где я… Все казалось таким чертовски странным. Постоянно. Куда уютнее было просыпаться в обуви.  
И Стив надолго замолчал. Солдат снова закрыл глаза.  
– Хочешь, я останусь? – тихо спросил Стив.  
_Да._  
– Нет, – сказал солдат.  
Стиву нужна была передышка, время вдали от него. Время вытрясти из головы все, что солдат рассказал сегодня.  
Стив осторожно постучал пальцем по металлической ладони.  
– Тогда придется меня отпустить.  
Солдат открыл глаза. Он умудрился обхватить ладонью ремень Стива, и ее заклинило. Он хмуро посмотрел на собственные пальцы. После ремонта от Старка левая рука двигалась плавно и естественно, как его собственная, и не требовала усилий при управлении. Но сейчас пальцы никак не желали разжиматься.  
Стив накрыл его ладонь своей, живыми пальцами поверх металлических.  
– Все хорошо. Засыпай, Бак. Я посторожу, пока ты спишь.  
Солдат перестал бороться с собой. Только пара минут. Он повернул голову и уткнулся лицом Стиву в бедро. Тот пах собой – сквозь запахи незнакомого мыла и современного одеколона.  
Волна воспоминаний еще затопляла сознание, но образы менялись, пока он дышал запахом Стива и чувствовал под щекой твердое теплое бедро.  
Это могло вызвать у Стива неверное впечатление, подумал солдат. А потом ему стало дико, эгоистично наплевать. Стив мог думать что угодно – черт, он позволил бы Стиву делать что угодно, пока тот оставался рядом, касался его, отгонял прочь худшие из воспоминаний.  
Но Стив только пригладил ему волосы, а потом расстегнул пряжку на жилете, ослабляя ремень, впившийся в плечо. Солдат чуть сдвинул голову, так что Стив краем ладони скользнул по обнаженной шее.  
Он спал.

 

*******  
Проснувшись, солдат застал Стива спящим поверх покрывала. Тот лег на бок и неуклюже обвился вокруг него, все еще держащего в руке его ремень. Ладонь Стива покоилась у солдата на пояснице, кончиками пальцев под поясом штанов, касаясь голой кожи.  
Солдат наблюдал за ним. Стив не казался расслабленным даже во сне. Он вздрагивал, напряженно хмуря лоб. Солдат сел.  
Стоило ему шевельнуться, Стив проснулся, как от толчка. Поднял взгляд на солдата, и горькое выражение пропало с лица. В уголках глаз собрались морщинки, когда он улыбнулся.  
– Ты в самом деле здесь, – сказал он.  
Зевнул, с запозданием прикрыв рот; покраснел, поняв, где была его рука.  
– Прости. Не думал, что засну прямо на тебе.  
Теперь металлическая ладонь солдата с легкостью раскрылась. Он выбрался из постели. Сегодня продолжат допрос. Его сознание успокоилось, пока он спал; поток воспоминаний остановился.  
– Можем навестить детей, когда ты примешь душ, – сказал Стив.  
Солдат прикрыл глаза.  
– Я не могу, Стив. Пожалуйста.  
– Им страшно. Ты им нужен.  
Солдат фыркнул.  
– Не в таком виде. Я защищал их там, но здесь они в безопасности. Сейчас я им не нужен. Когда это кончится… – он неопределенно махнул рукой: допрос, обнуление… – Просто дай мне с этим справиться, хорошо? Я не хочу видеть их, пока в голове столько гидровской отравы.  
– Это не продлится долго, Бак. Пару дней, не больше, обещаю, – сказал Стив.  
Солдат отвернулся. Он не хотел видеть сожаления на лице Стива. Он вызвался сам и мог пройти через это.  
– Тогда я схожу к ним? – спросил Стив.  
– Расскажешь мне, как они?  
– Конечно.

 

*******  
Второй день допроса оказался ничуть не легче первого, хотя закончился иначе. Поздно вечером Стив пришел в комнату солдата с толстой папкой в руках и с упрямым видом. Солдат подобрался.  
– Мы собираемся нанять кого-нибудь для помощи с детьми. Хотя бы до конца расследования, – сказал Стив. Он поморщился, взглянув солдату в лицо, но решительно продолжил: – Все стараются как могут, но целыми днями заняты работой, а единственный, у кого есть хоть какой-то опыт, это Сэм. Этим детям нужен кто-то, кто знает, что делать, Бак. Они – не проблема, дело не в том. Но они травмированы. Дэвид не разговаривает, Адам повсюду ходит с оружием, и врачи говорят, что у Элизабет уже годовая задержка речевого развития.  
Стив сунул папку солдату в руки.  
– Вот эти двое в нашем шорт-листе, но если они тебе не понравятся, есть выбор. Они воспитатели, так что у них есть опыт работы с детьми, которым приходилось несладко.  
Солдат неохотно взял папку. Он не желал видеть рядом с детьми никаких чужаков. Они с Адамом отлично справлялись в Хижине без посторонней помощи, верно?  
Но Адам в конце концов валился с ног. А теперь нужно было заботиться еще и о Максе и Дэвиде.  
Вверху файла была фотография: женщина с темной кожей и черными кудрями, и рядом бледный рыжеволосый мужчина с веснушчатым лицом. Они обнимали друг друга за плечи, широко улыбаясь. Дилан и Мора О’Брайен, гласил заголовок.  
Дилан изучал детскую психологию и работал в детском саду. Мора была электроинженером. Досье толщиной в целый дюйм, начинавшееся со штатной проверки потенциального воспитателя, включало дополнительное исследование, способное посрамить ЦРУ. Черт, ГИДРа не была так дотошна. Здесь были отметки о каждой работе, каждом увлечении, каждом друге, каждом родственнике, какие были у О’Брайенов. Копии писем бывших воспитанников. Финансовая статистика.  
Невероятно глубокое вторжение в частную жизнь. Солдат одобрил. Если Стив задумал доверить безопасность детей парочке чужаков, по крайней мере ему хватило ума их изучить.  
Это еще не значило, что идея солдату по душе. Они не знали этих людей. У всех есть слабые места, любого можно завербовать, а ГИДРа долго играла в эти игры.  
Но если что-то пойдет не так, как хотелось бы, Баки может не оказаться рядом, чтобы помочь. Саре внимание нужно весь день, но ни у кого из Мстителей нет такого количества времени.  
Если они доверятся не тем людям… Им даже не нужно работать на ГИДРу. Обычные люди могут быть жестоки.  
Но Стив был прав. Им требовалась помощь.  
– Хорошо, – устало сказал солдат.

 

*******  
На следующий день, когда О’Брайены прибыли, он наблюдал через камеру слежения. Пока с ним в комнате были только Стив и Сэм. Дилан был разговорчив, дружелюбен и обаятелен, Мора – чуть сдержаннее; ничто в их манере держаться не казалось тревожным. Через двадцать минут Стив глянул вверх, в глазок камеры.  
– Вперед, – сказал солдат.  
ДЖАРВИС передал слова в коммуникатор в ухе Стива. Солдат видел, как открылась дверь и вошел Адам. Угол обзора камеры не позволял увидеть лицо, но открывал отличный вид на опасливо сжатые плечи и то, как правая рука тянулась к спрятанному под боком ножу.  
Он захлопнул ноутбук. Он не мог на это смотреть. Адаму нужно было научиться доверять этим людям; ничего хорошего не выйдет, если солдат побежит вниз и встанет между Адамом и любым, кто его напугает.  
Стив расскажет ему, как все прошло.

 

*******  
Он оставлял себе пять минут каждый вечер, чтобы расспросить Стива о детях. Пять минут, не больше, но даже они затрудняли следование плану. Рассказы Стива были нервирующе одинаковы, даже после появления помощников: за исключением Сары и капли детского беспредела от Элизабет, дети оставались вежливыми, тихими, послушными – ни проблем, ни забот. И это значило, что они не освоились, и уютнее им не становилось. У солдата было чувство, что все идет к большому взрыву, и он просто надеялся, что хоть после него станет можно дышать.  
По крайней мере, Дилан и Мора старались как могли. Стиву они нравились, – уже хороший знак. Правда, мысль, что двое чужих людей присматривают за детьми без него, была от этого ничуть не легче.  
Он думал, с допросами будет проще, когда он привыкнет к ним, но они делались труднее день ото дня. Стив всегда уводил его в комнату вечером, оставаясь ненадолго, чтобы он мог заснуть. Солдат был уверен, что Стив с ума сойдет: дни напролет слушать об ужасах во время допросов, а потом проводить вечера с творившим все это чудовищем. Стив продолжал улыбаться ему, но улыбка больше не достигала глаз.  
Но, конечно, Стив ни за что не ушел бы, и солдат не мог заставить себя оттолкнуть его – хотя стоило бы, чтобы до него дошло.  
Стив и вызываемые им воспоминания были, пожалуй, единственным, что мешало сознанию погрузиться в кошмары.  
Прошло пять дней, и он добрался до событий, которые меньше всего хотел бы вспоминать. Поначалу ему приходилось просто говорить и говорить – но теперь Коулсон и Романова задавали вопросы, пока солдат взламывал себе мозг, ища вспоминания, похороненные слишком глубоко.  
Солдат свернулся на постели. Кожа до боли туго обтягивала кости. Стив лег рядом, на расстоянии прикосновения. Если бы захотел, солдат мог бы уткнуться лицом в сгиб его шеи и дышать его запахом, позволяя воспоминаниям заглушить шум в голове. Стив позволил бы ему. Он лежал бы неподвижно и молча. Солдат знал – он уже так делал. Стив был возбужден, когда солдат отстранился, но ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Слегка покраснел, когда солдат покосился на оттопырившиеся штаны. Ни один из них не заострял на этом внимания – хотя солдат не мог перестать думать об этом последующие несколько часов.  
Он мог бы сделать так еще раз. Прижаться к спине Стива и скользнуть руками вниз, между ног, посмотреть, позволит ли Стив и это.  
Вот только он не был тем, кого желал Стив.  
Солдат повернулся на другой бок, спиной к Стиву, сам себе противен. Касаться Стива казалось неправильным уже несколько дней – точно грязное ощущение, липшее к коже, могло его замарать.  
– Как дела у Сары? Она набирает вес? – спросил он вместо этого.  
Пять минут, которые он отводил себе на разговоры о детях, истекли пять минут назад. Но он знал, что увидит, закрыв глаза, и не хотел использовать Стива как заслон – просто мог, в конце концов, дать себе немного подумать о них.  
– Понемногу. Меня все еще пугает то, какая она маленькая, – сказал Стив, складывая пустые ладони. – Но врачи говорят, здоровье у нее лошадиное, – он улыбнулся. – Легкие точно, – голос звучал тихо и ласково. – Мэри идет на поправку с каждым днем. Несгибаемая, как гвоздь. Никогда ни слова жалоб. Правда, из-за этого ее приходится удерживать в постели.  
– Интересно, в кого это она, – сказал солдат, впуская воспоминания вместе с голосом Стива: поток образов, наполненных приязнью и теплом, вытесняющих из головы все остальное.  
– Адам успешно остужает ее пыл, – добавил Стив, меняя тон; теплота вдруг пропала из голоса, сменившись неловкостью.  
Солдата это достало. Прошла уйма времени, а Стива до сих пор приводило в ступор даже упоминание.  
– Что у тебя за проблемы с Адамом, черт тебя дери? Он молодец, – сказал солдат.  
Приятно было позволить себе разозлиться. Он держал себя в руках на допросах, даже когда голова раскалывалась; он смирился с тем фактом, что чужие люди занимались детьми. Но Адам не заслуживал такого от Стива.  
Стив поморщился.  
– Я знаю! – выпалил он. – Знаю, Бак. Просто… Это все равно что смотреть в зеркало. Разве что… Сейчас я вижу в зеркале это, – он обвел жестом собственное мощное, сильное тело. – Адам куда больше похож на меня, чем я сам, и в то же время совсем не похож. Это сбивает с толку. Мне жаль. Я знаю, что это нечестно.  
Солдат уставился на него.  
– Что ты несешь? Он твоя копия.  
– Он… вежливый, – произнес Стив и поморщился снова.  
– О да, это, конечно, все меняет, болван. Какого хрена, Стив? Он вежливый, у тебя с этим проблемы? – раздраженно поинтересовался солдат; но суть он уже уяснил.  
Да, Адам был вежлив. Адам был без ума от страха, пытаясь защитить родных в изменившихся условиях. Солдат был готов поручиться: тот сбивался с ног, стараясь никого не злить, чтобы это не отразилось на детях. И, похоже, сильнее всего усердствовал со Стивом, раз Стиву было с ним так неуютно.  
Баки сводило с ума это выражение на лице Стива: “Я не опасен, не бей меня, не злись!” Как должен был себя чувствовать хозяин этого лица?  
С другой стороны, его ставило в тупик то, что Стив до сих пор ничего не понял.  
Возможно, это действовало сильнее на того, кто не видел Адама, готового драться с целым гарнизоном ГИДРы одним чертовым карманным ножом, защищая братьев и сестер. Он рассказывал Стиву, как нашел их, во время первого разговора по скайпу в Хижине, но видеть своими глазами – совсем другое дело.  
Как бы там ни было, сейчас он не мог ничего сделать. Детям придется справляться самим еще несколько дней. Он выкладывался на допросах как мог – тщательно и долго, стараясь поскорее покончить с ними, но в итоге как в стену упирался: воспоминания путались и подавляли его, доводя до края, заставляя прерваться хотя бы на несколько часов, чтобы быть в состоянии отчитываться.  
И все-таки когда-то это должно было закончиться.  
Вечером седьмого дня Коулсон, Хилл и Наташа сели по местам, долго обменивались взглядами и наконец кивнули друг другу.  
– Благодарим за сотрудничество, мистер Барнс. Вопросов больше нет, – сказал Коулсон.  
Солдат медленно поднял голову. Он не сказал ничего стоящего за последние два часа. Он выложил все, что смог вспомнить, угнетающе подробно, большую часть – дважды. Они часами прощупывали границы его памяти, но больше ничего не всплывало. А то, что всплыло, особенно за последние два дня, было… невыносимо. Может, неспроста эти воспоминания вернулись последними. После такого было трудно смотреть в зеркало. Как и видеть собственное отражение в глазах Стива.  
Но это закончилось. Он мог остановиться.  
Он сидел за столом, пока Коулсон, Хилл и Романова собирались и выходили, пока Стив не пришел за ним. Он сумел улыбнуться Стиву.  
Скоро все кончится; он был рад. Прилететь сюда было верным решением.  
– Теперь-то ты собираешься меня починить? – спросил солдат.  
Лицо Стива сделалось больным и печальным.  
– Ты же знаешь, что придется нелегко, верно? Нельзя просто нажать кнопку…  
– Разумеется, – сказал солдат. – Чего бы это ни стоило.  
Это всегда было больно. Будет больно и на этот раз. Но теперь он не позволит себе бояться.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Стив. И снова замялся. – У Тони есть эта машина.  
Наконец-то.  
– Она сделает снимок твоего мозга, а потом…  
– Отлично, – сказал солдат.  
– Бак… – Стив помедлил. – Он говорит, будет довольно неприятно. Он ее переделал, но она все равно…  
– Неважно. Мне не надо знать, как она работает, – перебил солдат с ноткой отчаяния в голосе. Он не хотел знать, что с ним случится.  
Стив издал удивленный смешок.  
– Черт, да я сам не знаю, как она работает. Что-то связанное с магнитами и электрическими потоками.  
– Отлично, – повторил солдат. – Он глубоко вздохнул. – Может, понадобится помощь, чтобы не дергаться. Я постараюсь, – тут же добавил он.  
Он терпеть этого не мог – просить о помощи вот так, и Стиву тоже вряд ли понравится привязывать его, как лабораторную крысу. Но он однажды проходил обнуление без фиксации, когда техникам пришлось импровизировать во время длительного сбоя задания, и было плохо; куда хуже обычного, когда он мог просто лечь и подчиниться, скрыться в собственной голове и дать сделать это с собой.  
– Я все время буду рядом, – тут же пообещал Стив.  
– Поможешь меня держать? – спросил солдат.  
Хорошо бы Стив держал его; сильные руки куда лучше металлических скоб. Для Стива это слишком, но... После – Стив получит своего Баки назад. Если все пройдет гладко. Солдат имел право побыть эгоистом напоследок.  
– Если это поможет, – сказал Стив, все еще с сомнением. – Я позвоню Тони, начнем завтра утром.  
Значит, осталось пережить одну ночь.  
Солдат подумал было навестить детей в последний раз. Но Адам мог понять, что что-то не так, и испугаться еще сильнее. Если все сработает, их навестит Баки. А если нет…  
Им будет хорошо без него. Стив о них позаботится.  
Ночью он потянул Стива за собой в постель. Завтра Стив получит то, чего хотел; а солдату хотелось кое-чего для себя.  
– Эй, – произнес Стив ласково.  
Солдат теснее стиснул его, уткнулся лицом в плечо.  
– Бак. Ты знаешь, что не обязан…  
Солдат отчаянно прижался ртом к губам Стива, заставляя заткнуться. Стив удивленно охнул. Солдат ощутил слабый привкус крови. И смягчил поцелуй, коснулся ранки кончиком языка, молчаливо прося прощения.  
Стив выгнулся, но не пытался высвободиться. Солдат целовал его ласково, вдумчиво, пока тот не замер; целовал, когда губы Стива разомкнулись, впуская его, и когда Стив беспомощно застонал горлом. Он чувствовал себя так, словно все тело ожило ради этого: словно каждый дюйм кожи жаждал прикосновений Стива.  
– Эй, – сказал Стив, когда солдат наконец отстранился. – Ты уверен?  
Он был уверен. Уверен, что не должен этого делать. Уверен, что не остановится.  
И поцеловал Стива снова, жестче, с той жаждой, которую ощущал. Стив застонал. Он сгреб рубашку на спине солдата и дернул его к себе, на себя. Он развел ноги, и солдат лег между ними. Он был возбужден; солдат чувствовал горячую, тяжелую твердость члена даже через все слои одежды. Стив задрожал, когда солдат опустился на него.  
– Баки, – произнес он слегка надтреснуто.  
Солдат отвел взгляд от его лица. Завтра, если все будет хорошо, Стив вернет себе Баки. Но если все будет плохо…  
Он не думал об этом.  
Он рванул рубашку Стива в стороны и задрал свою до подмышек, прижался кожей к коже. Это немного успокоило отчаянную, болезненную жажду внутри. Он мягко провел человеческой ладонью вверх по боку Стива. Ощущение сбивало с толку: касаясь впервые, он знал это тело по множеству размытых воспоминаний. Даже хуже – он куда яснее помнил, что прикасался так к другому телу Стива: кожа и кости, и выступающие ребра под ладонями.  
Но сейчас, в эту самую секунду, Стив под ним, теплый и настоящий, был единственно значим; он не хотел думать ни о чем другом.  
Солдат снял жилет раньше, но оставался в армейских штанах. Член болезненно упирался в неподатливую ткань, но он не мог заставить себя перестать прижиматься к Стиву. Стив обхватил его ногами, притягивая ближе. Член прижался к жесткой молнии, но вспышка удовольствия прокатилась вдоль спины. Он не хотел останавливаться – даже чтобы снять штаны.  
Стив пробежал ладонями по бокам солдата, отводя полы рубашки, чтобы коснуться голой спины. Солдат задрожал, подаваясь под руки. Он спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Стива. Боже, почему он не сделал этого раньше? Стив позволил бы ему, у него могло быть это каждый день, он мог… Мог возвращаться с допросов, дрожащий и полубезумный, и обнимать Стива, когда они оба еще не оправились от того, что он творил? Желудок сжался. Господи, этого вообще нельзя было делать.  
Нет. Не думать.  
Он стянул со Стива рубашку через голову. Хотел обнажить его, увидеть его. Он нетерпеливо дернул молнию на штанах Стива. Стив попытался помочь, сплетая непослушные пальцы с пальцами солдата. Что-то треснуло. Солдат сдернул штаны Стива с бедер вместе с бельем. Стив выгнулся под ним, сбрасывая их долой.  
Солдат отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него. Стив улыбался, прикрыв глаза. Солдат знал, что тот видел под веками Баки Барнса, а не его. Так и должно было быть. Это было к лучшему. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Стив смотрел на него, не хотелось, чтобы он видел, с кем оказался в постели.  
Он перевернул Стива на живот; тут же понял, что действует слишком жестко. Извиняясь, мягко провел ладонями по плечам. Стив повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, все еще полузакрыв глаза от удовольствия; едва ли он его видел.  
Солдат наклонился, прижимаясь к заднице Стива. Пряжка ремня чиркнула по голой коже, оставляя тонкий красный след на бедре. Он замер.  
– Прости, – сказал он, легко накрывая пальцами царапину.  
– М-м-м-м… все в порядке, – ответил Стив. И слегка прогнулся, приглашающе толкнувшись к бедрам Баки. – Ты хочешь?  
Он не должен был. Он все делал не так, он не мог перестать ранить Стива.  
Стив, извернувшись под ним, вытянул руку и выудил из тумбочки бутылку лосьона. И молча протянул, предлагая.  
– Да, – сказал солдат.  
Сначала он сбросил штаны. Не пожалел времени, раскрывая Стива медленно, ласково и осторожно. Стив прижался лицом к подушке и двигался вместе с ним, тихо постанывая от удовольствия. Хотя бы он все делал правильно.  
Куда труднее было остаться осторожным, толкнувшись внутрь. Солдат сжал челюсти, чувствуя, как горячо, влажно и тесно вокруг члена; заставил себя двигаться медленно.  
Стив со стоном выгнул спину.  
– Давай, – сказал он. – Я выдержу, Бак, не надо осторожничать, – а потом подался назад, поднимаясь на колени.  
Солдат понял, что улыбается. Да, боже упаси любого осторожничать со Стивом Роджерсом. Нетерпеливый засранец. Он перестал сдерживаться. Стив выгибался навстречу каждому толчку, ругаясь сквозь зубы. Потянулся назад, ловя левую ладонь солдата; замер на секунду, когда металлические пальцы переплелись с его собственными.  
Солдат попытался отнять руку, но Стив держал крепко. Солдат вжался лицом ему в загривок, закрыв глаза. Кожа была горячей и влажной от пота. Он стиснул зубы, прикусывая мощное плечо, не выпуская, пока на коже не проступил яркий синяк. Стив зашипел и опустил голову, подставляя широкие плечи. Солдат укусил его еще раз, оставляя отметины с другой стороны, на плече, у позвонка.  
Он не вспомнит об этом завтра. Но синяки останутся. Может, Баки Барнс увидит их, когда прикоснется к Стиву. Баки будет знать, что солдат тоже касался его; что был здесь, что сделал Стива счастливым, хоть и ненадолго. Заставил его стонать вот так. Заставил его кончить.  
Солдат обхватил ладонью член Стива; хватило пары движений. Стив стиснул его ладонь, кончая, и всем телом сжался на члене солдата.  
Солдат жестко толкнулся в последний раз и отпустил себя. Стив осел под ним с низким довольным стоном, вытягиваясь на постели. Поймал за бедро, когда солдат хотел высвободиться.  
– Подожди минутку…  
Солдат лег сверху, уложил голову ему на плечо. Спина Стива была покрыта синяками. Он выглядел так, точно на него напал дикий зверь. Солдат коснулся одной из отметин, осторожно, виновато. Они уже начинали бледнеть – он бы помнил, что так и случится, если бы мог думать о чем-то, кроме секса.  
Завтра не останется ни единого напоминания, что он когда-то прикасался к Стиву.  
Той ночью он уснул, прижавшись лицом к спине Стива. Он думал, что будут кошмары, но спал крепко и спокойно. Решение было принято – и оно было верным.

 

*******  
Стив отвел его в лабораторию на следующее утро, рука об руку; не удерживая, а только касаясь намеком. Краем глаза он смотрел на солдата, улыбаясь себе под нос. Солдат не мог заставить себя улыбнуться в ответ.  
Машина Старка представляла собой громадное кольцо с узкой трубой в центре. К каталке, на которой предстояло въехать внутрь, крепились четыре тяжелых фиксатора.  
Солдат чувствовал спокойствие и уверенность в своем решении ровно до тех пор, пока не сел на каталку; потом Стив мягко подтолкнул его в плечо, и ужас окатил его с такой силой, что дыхание сбилось.  
Он промолчал. Решение оставалось правильным.  
Старк уже ушел. Он должен был наблюдать удаленно из своей лаборатории, но, похоже, машина не требовала особого присмотра: только того, кто нажмет большую красную кнопку и запустит программу.  
Солдат сунул ноги в скобы, позволил Стиву их защелкнуть. На очереди была левая рука.  
Старк сделал для нее усовершенствованный фиксатор. Зажим сомкнулся на предплечье, и рука отключилась. Солдат зажмурился. Дыхание хрипло рвалось из груди, и он не мог заставить себя успокоиться.  
Осталась только правая рука.  
– Ты дрожишь, Баки. Уверен, что хочешь это делать?  
– Я в норме, – ответил солдат.  
Сквозь парализующий ужас он почувствовал слабый, усталый укол обиды. Разве мало было того, что он попросил? Теперь он должен был умолять об этом, уже лежа на привязи?  
Это было несправедливо. Конечно, Стив не мог просто стоять и смотреть на его мучения.  
– А будет еще лучше, когда все пройдет. Как всегда, – сказал солдат, смягчая тон. – Подожди снаружи.  
Нельзя было просить Стива остаться. Когда-то он знал это; все возвращалось теперь, когда было почти слишком поздно. Стив никогда не оставлял своих, если они страдали, но только сам себе делал хуже. Баки не раз приходилось выгонять его из лазарета, еще в войну. А тот сидел и держал за руки раненых и умирающих, пока сам не начинал болеть от горя.  
Стив и сейчас выглядел больным, бледным, точно боролся с тошнотой.  
– Брось, ты не обязан это делать. Спешить некуда.  
Да, можно подумать, ему так хотелось, чтобы это висело над ним и дальше.  
– Просто начинай уже.  
– Капитан Роджерс, – сказал ДЖАРВИС.  
Стив не обратил на него внимания.  
– Хватит быть упрямым придурком. Если это так тебя пугает…  
– Мистер Барнс. Капитан Роджерс, – повторил ДЖАРВИС настойчиво.  
– Что? – рявкнул Стив.  
Дверь лаборатории распахнулась.  
Солдат с силой дернулся, удерживаемый фиксаторами. Стив вскочил на ноги.  
Адам переступил через порог. Он держал гладкий, похожий на опытный образец пистолет с ярко светящимся синим дулом. Бронежилет был ему смехотворно велик. Должно быть, обчистил кого-то из обитателей башни. А за спиной у него висела винтовка Баки.  
– Отойди к черту от него, – прорычал Адам.  
– Все в порядке, – сказал Стив, примирительно поднимая руки.  
– Отойди. От него, – повторил Адам.  
Он целился Стиву в лоб, уверенно и твердо держа пистолет, указательный палец на спусковом крючке.  
– Стив, делай как он говорит, – сказал солдат. – Адам, не надо. Все нормально. Он не вредит мне.  
– Я заметил, – ядовито отозвался Адам, бросив взгляд на тяжелые фиксаторы.  
– Все нормально, – эхом повторил Стив.  
Его ладони были подняты в покорном жесте, но он не двигался. Когда он повернул голову, солдат расслышал чужой голос в его коммуникаторе. Стив вздрогнул.  
– Нет, Тони, держись подальше от… ДЖАРВИС, закройте дверь, пожалуйста.  
Он сел на каталку рядом с солдатом, между ним и зловещим синим свечением от пистолета Адама.  
– Стив, отойди, пока он тебя не пристрелил, – беспокойно велел солдат.  
Стив как никто должен был знать, как глупо было бы недооценивать Адама только потому что тот молодой и мелкий.  
– Я так и сделаю, – сказал Адам.  
Взгляд горел холодно и отчаянно. Поначалу он показался спокойным и упрямым, но солдат знал его достаточно хорошо – знал это тело достаточно точно, – чтобы увидеть скрытый страх.  
– Отойди. Я убивал людей для ГИДРы, думаешь, не убью ради друга?  
Внутри у солдата все перевернулось. На миг он почувствовал сразу столько, что сам не мог разобрать всего; одно чувство, сильное, как телесная боль. Благодарность. Адам пришел защитить его – и стоял здесь, держа Стива на прицеле, и не важно, насколько ему было страшно. Печальный, бессильный ужас. Его не удивило, что Адама заставили убивать, но он не хотел продолжать это. Радость, робкая и ошеломленная. Друг. Страх. Если Стив не воспримет все всерьез, Адам в самом деле его застрелит.  
Он вздохнул.  
– Я сам попросил, – сказал он. – ГИДРа здорово отравила мне мозг, Адам. Меня годами заставляли убивать для них, ты же знаешь. Стив вычистит это из моей головы. Для меня. Мне станет лучше.  
– Что? – спросил Стив.  
Он уже не смотрел на Адама. Он повернулся к солдату, округлив глаза от ужаса.  
– Баки, нет, – сказал он. – Господи, мы не собирались обнулять тебя. Это просто сканер, я же говорил тебе, какой-то магнитно…  
– Ты сказал, что меня починят, – солдат осекся. – Ты обещал…  
– Боже, Бак, я думал… о _лечении_ , или, не знаю… Брюс думает, можно создать питательный раствор, чтобы помочь мозгу исцелиться. Тони говорит, что, когда мы узнаем, что именно повреждено, он, возможно, сумеет воздействовать гамма-лучами прицельно, но это займет больше времени…  
_Возможно_. Они _думали_ , что смогут сделать что-то в будущем. Потеряв время, может, годы. Годы, за которые он сможет сотворить бог весть что.  
– У вас же есть кресло, – сказал солдат севшим голосом. – Ты сказал, что вы достали кресло.  
Стив зарычал.  
– Мы не посадим тебя в это кресло! – рявкнул он. – Ради всего святого, Баки, все, через что тебя заставили пройти…  
– Я не дам тебе промыть ему мозги! – зло перебил Адам.  
– Да, спасибо, полностью согласен! – ответил Стив.  
Адам зыркнул на него.  
Солдат застонал. Упрямые чертовы ублюдки.  
Но продолжать разговор под дулом пистолета не стоило.  
– Стив, выпусти меня из этих проклятых наручников и сядь вон там. Живо!  
Стив продолжил пялиться, но расстегнул фиксаторы и убрался с каталки, подняв руки. Он отошел к стене и сел, скрестив ноги, нарочито не-угрожающе.  
Адам убрал палец с крючка, но плечи были по-прежнему напряжены. Он встал между Стивом и солдатом. Стив смотрел на них с другого конца комнаты; смотрел на Адама. Солдат знал, что он видит: страх, упорство, то, как Адам живым щитом встал перед Баки. Впервые во взгляде Стива мелькнуло тепло.  
Адам осмотрел солдата, ища повреждения, все еще направив ствол на Стива.  
– Идем. Я выведу тебя. Остальные уже в безопасности.  
Солдат поймал его за руку, останавливая, и немедленно выпустил, когда Адам напрягся.  
– Все хорошо. Я действительно просил сам. Он мне ничего не сделал.  
Не сделал. И не сделает, хотя солдат просил. Стив не собирался обнулять его. Солдат смотрел на Адама, испуганного и злого; на Стива, сидящего у стены, глядящего в ответ и нисколько не помогающего. Кому-то надо было все это прекратить, и явно ни одному из этих упрямых дураков.  
Страх приторной волной поднялся внутри. Ну и какого хрена ему теперь делать? Его не обнулят, не очистят. Он годился для присмотра за ранимыми детьми не больше, чем час назад. Черт, он еле удержал Адама и Стива от того, чтобы пристрелить друг друга.  
Нужно было сделать что-то. Найти способ обезопасить детей. Способ справиться с тем, что оставила в нем ГИДРа. Способ жить.  
Оружие для этого не подходило. Нужен был Баки Барнс, парень, который ладил с людьми. Но ГИДРа перекрыла этого парня дюжиной слоев программирования, и раз Стив не собирался стирать это из его мозга, Баки Барнсу не суждено было вернуться. Оставался только солдат. А значит, ход был за ним.  
Он был когда-то Баки Барнсом. Он помнил, каково быть Баки. Знал, что сделал бы Баки. Не мог стать им снова, но знал достаточно, чтобы притвориться.  
Он перевел дух. Он не в первый раз брался за невыполнимое задание. Он был хорош в этом. Нет никаких хитростей; нужно просто делать дело, не обращая внимания на боль, на страх. Продолжать – и закончить, потому что провал – это не вариант.  
– Сядь, Адам, – сказал солдат твердым голосом Баки Барнса. – Нет, Стив, заткнись. Мы, похоже, недопоняли друг друга. Адам, опусти пистолет. Предстоит разговор.

 

*******  
Потребовалось немало времени, чтобы внести ясность, так что Мэри и остальные были на полпути в Нью-Джерси, когда их нагнали.  
Адам, напряженный и молчаливый, всю дорогу сидел в фургоне, вцепившись в одноразовый телефон – близнец того, что взяла с собой Мэри.  
– Как думаешь, что с нами сделают? – тихо спросил он, кивая на Стива и Уилсона в передней части фургона. – За попытку сбежать?  
– Ничего! Честное слово, никто не собирается вас наказывать. Мы знаем, что вам просто страшно, – сказал Баки.  
Адам пожал плечами.  
– Одно из двух, либо над тобой ставят опыты, либо переучивают. И похоже, мы не во всем ошибались, – он сверкнул глазами и понизил голос: – Какого черта ты позволил им…  
Он замолчал и просто махнул рукой, обрисовывая то, как нашел Баки связанным в лаборатории.  
Баки дернул плечом.  
– Я хотел, чтобы они убрались из моей головы. Некоторые вещи, которые ГИДРа заставляла меня делать…  
Адам вертел телефон в руках, раздраженно отколупывая отставшую наклейку.  
– Думаешь, я тоже должен позволить им это сделать? Я убивал для ГИДРы, как и ты.  
– Нет! – Баки в ужасе уставился на него. – Нет, бога ради, Адам, это совсем другое дело, даже не думай об… Никогда не думай об этом, ладно? Тебя использовали, тебя заставили… Ты защищал близких. Ты все делал правильно, – он хмыкнул. – Черт. Стив не сделает этого, даже если мы попросим. Ни с одним из нас. Ты слышал его.  
– Да, черт бы вас побрал, не сделаю, – подал голос Стив, переставая притворяться, что их не слышит.  
Адам вперился в него. Баки вздохнул.  
Дети укрылись в подвале захудалого многоквартирного дома. Баки и Адам первыми спустились по лестнице, оба почти сорвавшись на бег на последних ступеньках.  
Когда открылась дверь, дети подняли головы. Они все сбились вместе в углу на груде одеял. Мэри и Алекс вскочили на ноги, сжимая ножи.  
– Слава богу, – выдохнула Мэри, осторожно улыбаясь Адаму. Потом заметила силуэт Стива на лестнице за их спинами и побледнела. Она отступила назад, стискивая нож.  
– Все в порядке, – сказал Адам.  
Он все еще выглядел неспокойно. Баки мог только представить, как он себя чувствовал: на нем лежала ответственность за детей и он понятия не имел, какой выбор верен. Адам сумел улыбнуться Мэри.  
– Я думаю, что все в порядке.  
Она порывисто обняла его. Адам прижался лицом к ее плечу. Обоих била дрожь. Баки заставил себя отвернуться.  
Алекс смотрела на него в упор, прижимая свой нож к груди. Баки шагнул к ней – она отпрянула. Он присел на корточки.  
– Привет, малышка, – сказал он.  
– Ты ушел! – зарычала Алекс. – Ты обещал, что позаботишься о нас!  
Баки склонил голову. Господи, он облажался, а теперь понятия не имел, как извиниться перед ней. Он не был готов к этому. И не представлял, что сказать.  
– Прости меня, – произнес он невпопад. – Теперь я тут. И больше не уйду.  
– Ну да, конечно, – пробормотала Алекс.  
Она не сопротивлялась, когда он поднял ее на руки и обнял, но он чувствовал, как она дрожит от напряжения. Она еще держала нож в руке, другой вцепившись в его рубашку.  
Все очень далеко от нормы, подумал Баки. Но отсюда до нее уже можно добраться.

 

*******  
Той ночью Баки лег в спальне детей, с беспокойно цеплявшейся за него Алекс. Адам уснул на одеяле на полу, вытянувшись поперек порога, в обнимку с винтовкой Баки.  
Баки вскочил посреди ночи, потянувшись к отсутствующему оружию. И выдохнул. Ничего страшного, просто тихая вибрация радионяни. Адам неуверенно повернулся к нему, взявшись за край одеяла.  
– Спи, я проверю, – тихо сказал Баки.  
У Сары была отдельная комната, потому что иначе никто не заснул бы ни на минуту. Адама должна была бесить невозможность следить за всеми братьями и сестрами одновременно. Но он спокойно лег обратно, зная, что Баки проведает ее сам.  
Стив успел первым. Они сидел на диване, прижимая Сару к груди. В его больших ладонях она казалась совсем крохой.  
Баки на секунду остановился в дверях. Они первый раз оказались наедине после того, что случилось в лаборатории Старка. Но Стив уже услышал его: пути назад не было.  
– Привет, – сказал Стив, повернувшись посмотреть на него. – Войдешь, или хочешь еще немного подержаться за стенку?  
Он улыбнулся, но уголки губ клонились вниз, а взгляд был тяжелым. Баки вздохнул. Время собирать камни. Он знал, что Стив вне себя.  
– Ну, здравствуй, – он наклонился, приглаживая пальцем мягкие волосы Сары. Она счастливо залепетала.  
– Подержи ее, – сказал Стив, передавая Сару, точно это в порядке вещей. Баки сглотнул. В ближайшее время ему, похоже, не перестанут доверять хрупких младенцев. Придется привыкать.  
Сара ухватилась за его блестящие металлические пальцы. Он прислонил ее к плечу, осторожно покачивая.  
– О чем ты, нахрен, думал, Бак? – спросил Стив, понизив голос при ребенке, но со всем пылом. – Если ты решил, что мы промоем тебе мозги, какого черта ты просто лег и позволил это?  
– Я убил до черта людей для ГИДРы, – ответил Баки. – Ты знаешь, что я натворил.  
Теперь Стив смотрел на него с бешенством.  
– Адам тоже убивал для них. Предлагаешь и с ним это сделать?  
– Он ребенок! – сказал Баки. – Его пытали и обманывали всю жизнь! Не смей даже…  
– Тебя пытали. Тебе промывали мозги. Тебе стерли память, тебе причиняли боль, тебя использовали, и если ты думаешь, что я обвиню тебя хоть в чем-то…  
Сара всхлипнула. Стив замолчал и вздохнул.  
– Прости, малышка… Никто не винит тебя, ради бога, – добавил он уже тише.  
– Неважно, кого винить, – сказал Баки. – Из меня сделали оружие. Это даром не пройдет.  
– Ну да, и ты три месяца охранял и защищал этих детей своей жизнью, потому что ни на что не способен, кроме как быть оружием. Бог с тобой, Баки.  
– А, заткнись.  
То, что он неплохо притворялся Баки Барнсом, не означало, что он перестал быть оружием, в которое его превратила ГИДРа. Но Стив, разумеется, не желал этого замечать.  
Они немного посидели в тишине. Сара снова задремала, ровно дыша и уютно грея плечо.  
– То, что мы делали прошлой ночью… – осторожно начал Стив.  
– Я хотел этого, – прервал его Баки.  
Это единственное, чего он хотел для себя, среди страданий и страха; он не мог позволить Стиву корить себя за это.  
– Хорошо, – тихо произнес Стив. Он не казался убежденным.  
Баки повернул голову, мягко целуя его в губы.  
– Я хотел этого. И хочу, – сказал он.  
Стив поцеловал его в ответ, неторопливо и нежно, хотя обоим пришлось неудобно изогнуться, а Баки все еще держал на руках Сару.  
Баки отстранился через несколько минут, разминая ноющую шею.  
– Эй, засранец, – сказал Стив, тепло глядя на него, – рад, что ты дома.  
– Я тоже, – ответил Баки.  
Съехав вниз по спинке дивана, он опустил голову Стиву на плечо. Стив обнял его тяжелой рукой. Баки закрыл глаза и уснул.

*******  
\- полгода спустя -

Баки пек блинчики на завтрак, держа Сару свободной рукой. Это значило, что ему приходилось стоять боком, закрывая ее от масляных брызг, но отпускать ее не хотелось. Она капризничала все утро, просыпалась и плакала через каждую пару минут. И успокаивалась только у него на руках.  
За его спиной Фред и Джорджия играли в салки вокруг кухонного стола. Баки старательно не обращал на них внимания последние минут пять. Существовали правила насчет беготни по дому и особенно по кухне, но он еще даже кофе не выпил и не чувствовал в себе сил заниматься этим.  
Стул с грохотом упал на пол.  
Баки вздохнул.  
– Сядьте на место и успокойтесь наконец, – сказал он, поворачиваясь к ним: ребенок на одной руке, лопатка для блинчиков – в другой.  
– Да, Баки, – хором ответили Фред и Джорджия; не к добру. А потом они принялись хихикать и перешептываться, склонив головы: явный признак того, что они что-то задумали.  
Запахло горелым.  
Баки развернулся обратно, металлическими пальцами подхватил со сковороды слегка обугленный блин, потряс в воздухе пару раз, остужая, и целиком затолкал в рот. Судя по тому, как начиналось утро, лучше позавтракать, пока есть возможность.  
Обычно Дилан и Адам занимались детьми, пока Баки готовил завтрак. Но накануне оба слегли с расстройством желудка.  
Сара беспокойно завозилась. Баки ласково покачал ее, мыча себе под нос, и запустил новую партию блинчиков. Стив должен был с минуты на минуту вернуться с пробежки, а Мора – привести Дэвида и Лиззи. Вообще-то, она уже должна была прийти, понял Баки. Было уже без пятнадцати семь. А значит, Алекс и Макс тоже опаздывали.  
Занятия начинались в восемь, и хотя у учителей Манхэттенского научного института была масса заморочек по поводу воспитания детей, пунктуальность волновала их ничуть не меньше.  
Институт имел мало общего с теми школами, которые были знакомы Баки. Он был открыт для детей дипломатов, суперзвезд и прочих, нуждавшихся в особой защите, хотя сейчас половина ребят были обычными детьми, учившимися на стипендию “Старк Индастриз”. Маленькие классы, персональное внимание учителей, хоть и с заморочками. Наконец, никого не выводили из себя страсть Макса задавать вопросы, отказ Дэвида произносить больше пары слов в присутствии кого-то кроме братьев и сестер или попытки всей компании сбежать и спрятаться, когда они думали, что у них неприятности.  
И что самое главное, преподаватели понимали, как важно соблюдать безопасность и не болтать с журналистами. А это было действительно важно после взрыва в прессе.  
– Ну а чего ты ждал? Баки Барнс восстает из мертвых, заключает гей-брак с Капитаном Америкой и усыновляет девять детей. Конечно, ты интереснее Бранжелины, – сказал тогда Старк, пожав плечами.  
Так что Баки пришлось бороться с рефлексами и по крайней мере не бить репортеров в лицо. Хотя пару раз он был близок. И маскировался, выходя из дома.  
С тех пор все немного успокоилось – но никто просто пока не раскрыл связи между Баки Барнсом и Зимним Солдатом. Масштабы утечки данных из ЩИТа пока были на руку. Но рано или поздно кто-нибудь наткнется на правду, и разразится еще одна поганая сенсация. Баки даже думать не хотел, как будет справляться, когда это произойдет. Он теперь много о чем не хотел думать.  
Но хоть детям было уютно в школе. Даже Алекс, считавшей учебу чудовищной тратой времени, которое она могла потратить на тренировки.  
Кстати говоря.  
– ДЖАРВИС, где Алекс?  
С ДЖАРВИСом они пришли к шаткому перемирию. Баки все еще было неуютно от того, что компьютер следил за каждым его движением, и у себя он решительно вырубил все камеры. Но ладно. На его попечении были девять генетически измененных обученных шпионажу детей, так что в жизни под боком у всезнающего ИскИна имелись определенные преимущества.  
Особенно по утрам вроде этого, когда ДЖАРВИС был единственным в башне, способным хоть как-то помочь.  
– Мисс Александра в тренажерном зале, – ответил ДЖАРВИС.  
Баки застонал.  
– Сколько раз ей говорить… соедини меня, будь добр?  
Она была тихой и послушной довольно долго после всего случившегося, изо всех сил стараясь вести себя хорошо и до смерти боясь, что он снова уйдет. Он так радовался, когда это прекратилось. Когда она почувствовала себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы взбунтоваться против правил – нет, правда, он был рад.  
Он позвал погромче, хотя передатчик и без того усиливал голос:  
– Алекс, тренировка закончена! Завтракать! Через пятнадцать минут в школу!  
– Не хочу! – крикнула Алекс в ответ, так громко, что он услышал легкое эхо, прокатившееся по залу.  
– А мне все равно! Ты идешь! ДЖАРВИС, скажи хотя бы, что Макс уже не в лаборатории.  
– Боюсь, что не могу этого сделать, мистер Барнс, – сказал ДЖАРВИС с искренним сожалением.  
– Проклятье.  
– Ругательная копилка! – радостно воскликнула Джорджия.  
– ДЖАРВИС, соедини меня со Старком, пожалуйста.  
Последовал негромкий монотонный звук, которым ДЖАРВИС обозначал открытие линии связи.  
– Старк, что я говорил о детях по утрам в лаборатории?  
– Не раньше шести утра, не подпускать к источникам опасности, не давать опаздывать в школу, – перечислил Старк. – И у нас три из трех, так что хватит вредничать, мама-медведица.  
На фоне захихикал Макс и послышался звук, подозрительно похожий на “Дай пять”. Старк отвратительно влиял на этого мальчишку.  
– Серьезно, он уже даже оделся. Я его отправлю через мину… Ой-ей. Погоди секунду, ладно? ДЖАРВИС, опусти температуру до тридцати… Зараза.  
Раздался громкий булькающий звук, а потом оглушительный всплеск.  
– Блядь, – сказал Старк, а потом, громче: – Все нормально, ничего не стряслось! Не волнуйся. Я уверен, что это отстирывается.  
– Старк! – рявкнул Баки.  
Связь уже прервалась. Он зарычал.  
– Доброе утро, Баки, – сказала Лиззи, переступая порог.  
За ее спиной Дэвид приветственно пошевелил пальцами.  
– А где Мора? – спросил у него Баки, нутром чувствуя неладное.  
Дэвид мотнул головой куда-то в сторону комнат О’Брайенов.  
– Она пукала и блевала! Всю ночь! – весело сообщила Лиззи.  
Ее речь развивалась не по дням, а по часам – как раз вовремя для того дивного периода, когда дети думают, что разговоры о пуканье – самая забавная штука на свете.  
– Блеск, – пробормотал Баки. – ДЖАРВИС, скажи Мэри, что ей лучше остаться у себя сегодня.  
Иммунная система Мэри постепенно приходила в норму на том коктейле лекарств, который разработали Бэннер и его команда. Но ей все еще приходилось беречься от вирусов.  
Снова запахло горелым. Баки выругался, поворачиваясь кругом. Еще один блинчик. Сара удивленно икнула от резкого движения, зажмурилась и взвыла, как привидение.  
– Я взял на себя смелость на время отключить датчики дыма, – произнес ДЖАРВИС, перекрывая шум.  
Баки посмотрел в ближайшую камеру. В самом деле, они с ДЖАРВИСом не с той ноги начали. Может, настало время это исправить.  
– Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС. Ты сокровище.  
– Ценю ваше расположение, сэр.  
Алекс объявилась в пропотевшей спортивной одежде, волоча за собой Макса, чья школьная форма спереди была покрыта светящимися зелеными пятнами.  
– Скажи мне, что эта штука не ядовита, – попросил Баки, хотя и сам наверняка это знал.  
Тони был безответственным идиотом, но он умел не подпускать детей к опасным образцам в лаборатории.  
– Это водоросли, – закатил глаза Макс.  
– Здорово. Вымой руки, пять минут на завтрак, потом переоденешься. Алекс, ты тоже.  
А затем наконец появился Стив.  
– Ну слава богу. Забери-ка ее, – Баки сунул ему в руки все еще вопившую Сару и потянулся за быстрым, рассеянным поцелуем.  
– Стив! – закричали Фред и Джорджия, напрыгивая на него со спины.  
Сейчас, когда Тор вернулся в Асгард, Стив остался самым терпеливым из взрослых обитателей башни, кто согласен был изображать ходячий турник, и поэтому ходил в любимчиках.  
– Фред, Джорджия, сядьте. Алекс, прекрати играть с ножом, Макс, тебя это тоже касается. Стив, можешь принести Максу новую форму из прачечной?  
– Конечно... – начал было Стив – и его сотовый разразился знакомой тревожной сиреной. – Проклятье, Бак, мне так жаль.  
– Да, знаю, знаю. Иди, – сказал Баки, забирая у него Сару. – Есть предположения, что на этот раз?  
– Просто общий сбор. Я позвоню тебе, как только узнаю, – пообещал Стив уже на ходу, вскидывая щит на плечо.  
Баки смотрел ему вслед, прикусив губу. Они вместе решили, что не станут сражаться одновременно, пока мир не пошатнется. Им нужно было заботиться о детях, они не смели рисковать обеими жизнями... Но от этого было ничуть не легче отпускать Стива одного.  
Баки глубоко вздохнул и оглядел поле боя. Сара продолжала вопить. Макс успешно перемазал зеленой массой Алекс и Дэвида. Кто-то перевернул стакан какао, залив стол, и Фред и Джорджия кричали за это друг на друга.  
Пятьдесят минут на то, чтобы всех накормить, отмыть, собрать и отвезти в школу.  
В невыполнимых заданиях нет никакой хитрости. Просто делай что должен, что бы ни было, и все наладится.  
Баки улыбнулся и занялся делом.

**Author's Note:**

> * - "Семейка Брейди" - американский комедийный телесериал, который транслировался на канале ABC с 26 сентября 1969 по 8 марта 1974 года и рассказывал о многодетном овдовевшем отце, который женится на вдове с тремя детьми.  
> ** - Фрэн - Фрэн Файн, главная героиня сериала "Няня", транслировавшегося с 1993 по 1999 годы. Российская адаптация сериала получила название "Моя прекрасная няня".
> 
>  
> 
> Подробнее о предупреждениях: все дети пережили медицинские опыты и физическое/психологическое насилие. Сексуальное насилие не применялось (в одной из сцен Баки спрашивает об этом и убеждается, что ничего такого не происходило.)  
> В какой-то момент Зимний Солдат принимает воспоминание о жестком сексе со Стивом за сексуальное насилие. Также присутствует мимолетный намек на то, что может быть истолковано как сексуальное насилие над Зимним Солдатом в ГИДРе.


End file.
